The Red Thread
by LD-Mei
Summary: -"Un dia es bastante normal, una noche pasa una tragedia, otro dia ya no sabes que esta pasando y todo vuelve a repetirse hasta que tu mundo se te cae encima. Es ironico ¿no? la persona que mas aborreces es la que mas quieres, pero no te das cuenta, hasta que llegas a perderla, ¡oh! Leonardo,Leonardo, ¿dime que haras?"
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: **

-"pocos saben de esta "dimensión", muchos dicen que es un mito pero es tan cierto como la vida y la muerte, todos llegan aquí por una segunda oportunidad, Pero algunos no la aprovechan y pagan el precio antes de tiempo ¿qué harás tu Leonardo? Ya tienes la tuya no me hagas arrepentirme" – en aquel instante despertaba de un profundo sueño la tortuga de antifaz azul, no podía acordarse de nada o al menos de la última cosa que había hecho, ni siquiera sabía porque se había dormido.

-¿Dónde estoy?- se dijo para sí mismo, Le tomo tiempo el poder acostumbrar su vista para poder visualizar el espacio en donde se encontraba. –Es-es mi cuarto…. ¿Cómo es que….?-

-¡Leo! – le interrumpió una voz, se le hacía bastante conocida así que giro lentamente su cabeza hasta que finalmente vio al más pequeño de sus hermanos sentado en el suelo con su mirada tan llena de alegría como siempre.

-¿Mickey….que haces aquí?-Leo estaba confundido, Tal vez su hermano más joven podría aclararle las dudas o eso pensó.

-te estaba vigilando- Respondió la tortuga de antifaz naranja – esperaba que despertaras, nos tienes tan preocupados a todos.

¿De que estas hablando Mickey?- pregunto Leo, lo único que en realidad lograba era confundirlo más.

-¿Qué-que no te has dado cuenta?- Michelangeló se había sorprendido ante tal pregunta.- digo solo mírate – Leonardo aun confundido acato al comentario del más joven….estaba completamente lleno de vendas. En algunas aún se veía manchas de sangre, Se podían observar varios moretones en su cuerpo como en su caparazón, uno de sus brazos estaba inmovilizado y esto era solo lo que el alcanzaba a ver.

¿¡Qué-que me paso!?- Leo intento levantarse pero el dolor de su cuerpo se lo impidió, solo había logrado lastimarse más, ya estaba entrando en pánico. No podía creer como había terminado en ese estado y cuando.

-¡LEO!- Mickey alzo la voz con preocupación y se levantó rápidamente para intentar volver a acostar a su hermano. - Leo espera no puedes moverte, tu heridas no llevan mucho vendadas y puedes volver a abrirlas- Leo parecía no escuchar solo seguía peleando, Mickey le sujeto el brazo, reprimió su cara y apoyo su pierna en su pecho para poder inmovilizarlo y finalmente cedió, debido a que no tenía fuerzas. – cálmate luchar solo empeorara las cosas….

-Mickey…-Interrumpo esta vez Leo que comenzando a temblar. – dime… ¿qué me paso, que fue lo que paso exactamente?- hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que finalmente Mickey decidió responder.

-solo sé que los cuatro estamos en un entrenamiento que nos había dado el Sensei en la alcantarillas, nos separamos por grupos, tú te fuiste con Rapha y Donnie conmigo, después el Sensei vino a buscarnos para decirnos que nuestro entrenamiento había terminado pero no podíamos encontrarlos….

**Leo Flash-back: **

**-"no te preocupes Rapha, encontraremos una salida pronto, estarás bien" **

**-"Leo…. tienes un brazo roto, probablemente una pierna también, apenas puedo moverme gracias a la tubería que está atravesando mis piernas, me cuesta respirar…. estamos golpeados y con heridas profundas…aunque encontremos una salida ¿crees que podremos hacerlo con vida?" **

**-"no empieces Raph, no es momento para tu actitud de reproche…admito que… no estamos en la mejores condiciones pero debemos intentarlo" **

**-"siempre fuiste tan ingenuo" **

**. . .**

-entonces escuchamos un grito. El tuyo y lo seguimos pero cuando llegamos, era tarde… -

**Flash-back:**

**-"lo-logramos, ¿qué tienes que decir ahora Raph?- **

**-"…"- **

**-"vamos…. resiste un poco más, pronto llegaremos a casa"- **

**-"¡LEO!"-**

**-"¡RAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"-**

**. . .**

Mickey apretó sus ojos con fuerza pero no pudo evitar soltar una lágrimas, entonces libero a su hermano para volverse a sentar en el suelo, Leo se sentía culpable no era su intención hacerlo llorar, Llevo su único brazo libre para secarle las lágrimas o mejor dicho estaba restregando su mano contra la cara del menor.

-Lo siento yo…no debí preguntarte.- realmente se sentía mal pero luego Mickey le puso la mano en el pecho y le acomodo un poco la almohada

-Está bien, no te preocupes tu solo querías saber, - volvió a sentarse – no te acuerdas de nada ¿cierto? – Leo agacho un poco su mirada, realmente no lo podía, ante eso Mickey dio una ligera risa esto hiso que se sintiera un poco mejor pero aún le incomodaba algo.

-¿Dónde está Raph?- pregunto esto hiso en un segundo que el menor parara de reír y abriera los ojos con resentimiento, Bajo su cabeza y después de unos segundos finalmente respondió

-Está en el laboratorio con Donnie y el maestro Splinter….Ellos aun intentan curarlo

-¿¡Que!?- Exclamo el mayor, eso hiso que su hermano agachara más su cabeza, sabía que él iba a reaccionar de esa manera – ¿Cómo que "aún intentan curarlo"?... ¿¡Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que nos trajeron aquí!?

-unas 3 horas- Mickey apretó sus manos con fuerza.- no he podido verlo aun solo sé que sus heridas eran realmente graves… perdió mucha sangre especialmente por la apertura en su pecho…Donnie cree que fue creada por una especie de arma debido a que las tuberías no son lo suficientemente fuertes para atravesar el caparazón y…. –Leo miro a su hermano compasivamente sabía cómo debía sentirse , acumulo las fuerzas para mover su brazo y colocarlo suavemente en la cabeza de su hermano menor para calmarlo afortunadamente esta vez pudo lograr su acto en vez de mover su mano tontamente. "¿que no te das cuenta aun?" una voz invadió su mente por un momento, hiso que se paralizara debido a que esta se escuchaba tan real, tan cerca, como si estuviera presente en la misma habitación "vamos reacciona sabes el porqué de todo esto abre los ojos Leonardo….Leo….Leo"-

-¿¡LEO?! –Mickey subió su voz para llamar la atención de su hermano, cuando este logro reaccionar se había dado cuenta de que le sujetaba la mano-¿estás bien, te pasa algo?

-uh?...s-si...cr-creo que debo descansar más, eso es todo- contesto algo distraído aún seguía perdido en sus pensamientos pero logro distraerse un poco y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.- Estaré bien, yo no soy por el que tienes que preocuparte – sonrió en señal reconciliación.

-supongo que tienes razón. –Mickey sospechaba algo en el comportamiento de Leo pero no iba a dejar que eso lo hiciera olvidarse de quien es, al recodarlo le devolvió la sonrisa de una manera tan dulce y alegre, de cierta forma lo hacía sentir mejor – ¿tienes hambre Leo? si quieres puedo traerte un poco de pizza para que recuperes tus fuerzas – dijo en un tono burlón, Sin duda ese era el Mickey que todos conocían.

-tal vez luego….- Respondió Leo algo sorprendido por el cambio de humor tan rápido - ahora estoy algo cansado, voy a dormir un poco más

-ok como quieras– Mickey se levantó para poderse irse – le avisare a los otros que estás bien…. Claro cuando acaben con su "trabajo" he he….Que descanses Leo, me llamas cuando necesites algo yo seré el que te cuide ahora.

-Gracias Mickey. Descansa tú también- y con eso Mickey le dio un pequeño beso en la frente haciendo que Leo se reirá un poco por ese gesto tan ingenuo como tierno para finalmente dejar la habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta el de azul volvió a mirar perdidamente al techo de su cuarto. Las cosas habían pasado muy rápido. "Raph…. ". Fue lo último que pensó esa noche y callo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

-"Realmente eres ingenuo, ¿cómo te soportan? *Risa* No debo presionarte supongo, acabas de volver y ahora no es un buen momento para recodártelo, disfrutare el tener que vigilarte….que duerman bien Leonardo"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Era una mañana tranquila o eso se sentía en el ambiente, Para las cuatro tortugas junto a su maestro fue una noche bastante difícil pero finalmente había amanecido. Michel angeló el más joven de sus hermanos fue el primero en levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina como era habitual.

-Buenos Di….…o es verdad- Mickey dio un suspiro al ver la cocina completamente sola y recordar el por qué, así que se dirigió a abrir el refrigerador. –Buenos días Kitty- saludo con alegría a un pequeña gatita de helado que había mutado por accidente pero a decir verdad se llevaban bastante bien y nadie parecía quejarse de su presencia. – Es una mañana bastante tranquila ¿no crees? – Mickey se apoyó un poco en el refrigerador – ¿sabes? Leo finalmente despertó, parece estar bien aunque se comportó un poco raro anoche pero creo que el golpe lo afecto, me pregunto como le habrá ido a los otros. En eso último se agacho en la puerta de refrigerador, Ice Cream Kitty se acercó hasta Mickey y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza seguido de un tierno beso en la nariz que lo mancho un poco de helado. –Tienes razón no debería preocuparme- dijo mientras se limpiaba las pequeñas manchas de helado con la lengua.- eres tan dulce como siempre…..oye esto me da una idea. Prepare el desayuno para todos. Eso los hará sentir mucho mejor, ¿Qué dices Me ayudas?

-¡Meow! - Exclamo la pequeña gatita con entusiasmo Mickey sabía perfectamente lo que eso quería decir.

-¡Entonces hagámoslo! - tras eso Michelangeló comenzó a rebuscar en la cocina varios sartenes mientras Ice Cream Kitty le ayudaba a sacar algunos ingredientes del refrigerador.- ok ¿Qué tal unos waffles?... ¡unos waffles con helado! Pero no sé si al Sensei le gusten, preparemos algo diferente para él, pero me llevara más tiempo- pensó un poco en eso, la verdad no podía quejarse le gustaba bastante cocinar era una de sus cosas favoritas desde que era un niño lo hacía sentir orgulloso ya que era el único de sus hermanos que sabía hacerlo, aunque le faltará algo de práctica. Pasaron las horas y Mickey seguía de aquí para halla revolviendo, calentado, cortando algunas frutas. Hasta que finalmente termino con los platos de sus hermanos. Coloco cada Waffle con cuidado y alrededor de cada uno puso fruta picada como decoración.

-Listo solo falta el toque final, ¿nos harías los honores?- pregunto refiriéndose a su compañera que ahora parecía su asistente de cocina

-¡Meow¡- volvió a exclamar Ice Cream kitty acercándose a cada plato, para lanzar una bola de helado justo en centro de cada waffle, después Mickey saco una botella de miel y vertiendo un poco en cada uno y por último exprimió un poco de limón sobre ellos. (Es bastante delicioso a decir verdad :v)

-por fin hemos terminado- Dijo Mickey con un tono de alivio y tirándose al suelo del cansancio –bueno aún falta el del Sensei pero ese tardara un poco más, es la primera vez que hago un bento- miro una de las sartenes que aún estaba en la estufa y dio un gran suspiro - ¿crees que me pase un poco ? – la gatita solo movió la cabeza en forma de negación– espero les guste, creo que Leo ya debe estar despierto mejor le llevo su desayuno- se levantó del suelo y alzo a su compañera para colocarla en el refrigerador otra vez – Gracias, me ayudaste mucho hoy, te veo después - le dio unos muchos mimos y besos antes de irse de la cocina y dirigirse al cuarto de su Leonardo con su desayuno.

-Buenos…..días- Le interrumpió alguien haciendo que parara en seco. Se dio la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, al darse cuenta que era su hermano Donatello dejo rápidamente el plato aun lado y se le abalanzo encima para darle un abrazo. – ¡DOOONIE!

-¡WOAH, MICKEY!- exclamo el genio que lo había tomado por sorpresa aquel gesto, debido a que aún estaba soñoliento.

-Donnie, que la alegría verte casi no pude dormir por ustedes ¿sabes?

-ya tranquilo Mickey todo está bien…. ¿no hueles que algo se quema?- Michel angeló abrió los ojos como platos al recordad lo que estaba haciendo antes.

-¡LA TORTILLA!- el de naranja se paró rápidamente para dirigirse a lo que generaba ese olor en este caso la estufa. –eso estuvo cerca he, he - puso la sartén a un lado para que se enfriara y ayudo a su hermano a levantarse.- perdón por eso

-no te preocupes- dijo Donnie dándole unas palmaditas al más joven- me sorprendiste eso es todo

-¡oh cierto!- Interrumpió Mickey dirigiendo al mesón donde había dejado los platos, agarro el que tenía moras y uvas y volvió a donde estaba.- tu desayuno Donnie.- este tardo un poco para responderle pero finalmente agarro el plato que le extendía.

-¿me-me hiciste el desayuno?- pregunto incrédulo mientras miraba el colorido plato. No esperaba algo así tal vez la falta de sueño lo había afectado

-¡se los prepare a todos!- Exclamo Mickey con inmensa alegría – todos ustedes estaban tan ocupados anoche que decidí hacerles algo especial para animarlos, Donatello sonrió con tal inocencia se la hacía simplemente adorable. -¡vamos prueba!-

-ok…..- Donnie se quedó un rato mirando el palto "tiene un buen aspecto para ser solo un Waffle " pensó mientras partía un pedazo y se lo dirigía al boca, Al hacerlo se quedó atónito por unos momentos.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Mickey al ver que este no se movía, pero antes de decir otra cosa fue interrumpido (interrupciones everywhere :v)

-¡Esto esta delicioso Mickey!- Dijo Donnie mientras comía un poco más. – ¿lo hiciste todo tu solo? (refiriéndose a los otros platos).

-si-si...- Michel Ángelo se sonrojo un poco- bueno Ice Cream Kitty también me ayudo.

-está realmente delicioso, seguro a los otros les encantara también.

-gracias….eso me asegura que a Leo también le gustara- hubo un pequeño silencio. -¡LEO! Me olvide de él, Iba a llevarle su desayuno también- Mickey se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde había dejado el plato de Leo para llevárselo inmediatamente pero fue detenido por el de morado que lo sujeto del brazo

-Espera, espera, espera… ¿Leo? ¿Acaso ya despertó?

-si –Dijo Mickey tabaleándose debido a que su lo habían tomado con fuerza- Despertó anoche mientras tú y el Sensei estaban con Raph. Hablamos un rato pero se volvió a dormir

-ok primero que nada se dice "el Sensei y tu" y segundo ¿qué fue lo que te dijo? Intentaste averiguar…..ya sabes

-lo-lo intente pero él no recuerda nada, incluso tuve que tranquilizarlo cuando se vio…tu entiendes.

-ya veo…seguro el golpe le causo un estado de amnesia, vamos quiero revisarlo- y con eso Donatello comió su desayuno tan rápido como pudo y se llevó a Mickey sin soltarlo del brazo.

-¡ESPERA!-Grito Michelangeló haciendo que el de morado parara inmediatamente y lo mirara con el ceño fruncido- te olvidas del desayuno de Leo

. . .

Mientras tanto Leonardo apenas se despertada de un pesado sueño o eso creía el, cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que estaba en un cuarto oscuro de echo era completamente negro.

-¿Done estoy?- se preguntó para sí mismo pero no hubo respuesta estaba solo (deja vu) solo podía ver borrosamente una silueta en blanco mirándolo fijamente.

-¿te despertaste ya?- interrumpió una voz que provenía de aquella silueta que tenía forma de un humanoide femenino si no fuera porque pareciese tener orejas semejantes a la de un zorro, esto hiso que Leo se congelara por un momento.- pero así no era plan, creo que mirarte fijamente no fue buena idea…..

-¡AHHH!- Leo Grito y saco sus katanas para atravesar aquella cosa pero esto solo hiso que se dispersara como neblina para volverse a regenerar

-oyes eso fue grosero- aquella "cosa" apretó una de las mejillas del azul haciendo que este cerrara los ojos del dolor- ¿haces eso con todos? Tienes serios problemas.

-¡su-Suéltame¡- Lo soltó -¡ay¡…¿Qué que eres?-*ZLAP* Leo recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte de su acompañante- ¡OYE¡ ¿y eso porque fue?-

-¡porque me tratas como si fuera un objeto!, soy "alguien" ¿sabes?

-y como se supone que iba a saber eso *ZLAP*-un golpe más- ¡HEY! ¡DEJA DE HACER ESO!

-de todas maneras –dijo la figura ignorándolo- no debiste despertar hasta que tu amigo de rojo reaccionara.

-¿A-a que te refieres?- pregunto ante ese comentario que lo había sorprendido bastante.- ¿Sa-sabes de Rapha o-o de mi familia?

- aun no entiendo cómo pudiste arruinar el plan, todo estaba calculado….aunque tal vez el de Rojo ya haya despertado….no es imposible, el listo y la rata pasaron la noche entera trabajando en él, sería muy pronto para su recuperación, pero...

-¿¡QUIERES DEJAR DE IGNORARME Y EXPLICARME TODO!?- Grito fuertemente no podía soportar la actitud de quien sea que estuviera hablando con él.

-uh?... o sigues aquí… escucha no puedo explicarte las cosas, no hasta que el pan valla como está...o estaba calculado ¿entiendes?

-pero…ni siquiera sé cuál es ese plan…..y ¿Por qué hablo contigo?

-porque soy irresistible – dijo la voz en forma burlona – ya te dije te lo explico todo cuando…

-sí, si cuando el plan salga como debe… ya entendí

-bien….pero si puedo presentarme…..no tengo un nombre en general pero suele decirme Reiko.

-¿Reiko?

-si…por ahora será todo lo que debes saber Leo-chan- Leonardo abrió los ojos,

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

*Knock, Knock *

-Esa es mi señal…me tengo que ir Adiós.

-¿¡Que!? ¡NO! Espera….-Reiko le puso lo que era su mano sobre su boca para callarlo.

-shhhh… lo sabrás a su tiempo- y con eso le cerró los ojos mientras acercaba sus labios contra los de la tortuga esto solo hiso que un horrible escalofrió pasara por toda su espalda- preocúpate por aquel que te salvo la vida.

**. . .**

El mayor abrió los ojos nuevamente pero esta vez estaba en su cuarto, Intentando buscarle lógica a lo que acaba de pasar.

-"¿Qué quiso decir eso?" "fue solo un sueño ¿no?...pero….se sentía…..demasiado…real- Leonardo dejo escapar un leve suspiro-"Reiko…. ¿Dónde he escuchado eso antes?

-¡Leeeeeeooooo!- Exclamo una voz chillona afuera de la habitación esta hiso que se exaltara del susto.- ¿Leo estas despierto?

-¡S-Si!- respondió algo agitado entonces aquel que lo estuviera esperando comenzó abrir la puerta dejando revelar.

-¡buenos días Leo! – Era Mickey con enorme sonrisa comenzando a entrar en el cuarto con una bandeja. -¡te traje el desayuno!

-O-Oh-Ohayō….Mickey

-¿acaso te asuste?

-un poco….

-perdón –Mickey se rio mientras lo levantaba suficientemente para que pudiera comer – no era mi intención. ¿Seguías dormido?

-no… de echo acaba de levantarme. – Explico mientas cogía la cuchara que estaba junto al plato y comenzó a hundirla un poco-¿tu hiciste esto?

-¡SI!- exclamo Mickey inflando el pecho con orgullo

-gracias Mickey pero a decir verdad…no tengo mucha hambre- con ese comentario el menor boto el aire que había acumulado en forma de decepción

-pe-pero lo hice especialmente para ti –dijo con algo de tristeza- vamos Leo ¿podrías al menos probarlo?

-no lo sé Mickey. Enserio no ten…-Leo volteo a mirar a su pequeño hermano que tenía una mirada de súplica. -*suspiro* está bien, está bien, pero solo un pedazo- y con un poco de tambaleo logro llevar un pedazo del waffle hasta su boca.

-¿y?- pregunto Mickey, Leonardo no dijo nada sin embargo partió otro pedazo haciendo el mismo procedimiento de antes parecía disfrutar más cada pedazo, era como un pequeño niño disfrutando de su postre favorito es algo muy tierno y gracioso de ver. Después de unos minutos termino de comer y Michelangeló cogió una servilleta para poder limpiarle la cara.

-¡MICKEY!- Leo alzo un poco la voz al ver lo que intentaba hacer, así que le sujeto el brazo para alejarlo un poco

-¿Qué? – pregunto en un tono de burla. –mírate estas todo sucio, solo déjame limpiarte. – este lo pensó un rato y al final le soltó la mano de todas maneras no tenías las fuerzas para retenerlo por tanto tiempo. – Y eso que decías que no tenías hambre – Mickey comenzó limpiar las pequeñas manchas de helado que había en la cara de Leo. Este no hacía nada más que sonrojarse un poco y desviar la mirada, en unos cuantos segundos Mickey termino y volvió a coger la bandeja para ponerse de pie entonces se dirigió hacia la puerta abriéndola rápidamente. -¡listo Donnie, puedes pasar!

-¿Por qué te tardaste?-dijo Donatello con los brazos cruzados mientras sostenía un kit de primeros auxilios y una cara algo molesta sin duda había estado esperando.

-¿Donnie?... ¿estuviste afuera todo el tiempo?...-pregunto Leo

-¡SI!- respondió Mickey. –pero le dije que no pasara hasta que terminaras con tu desayuno. Donnie dio un suspiro para después acercarse a Leo. –Oye estómago lleno. Estomago feliz. – y con eso salió de la habitación.

-¿no pudieron simplemente entrar los dos?-volvió a preguntar

-eso le dije yo pero...dijo que él personalmente iba a darte el desayuno. -Respondió Donnie arrodillándose junto a la cama, coloco la caja que traía y comenzó a buscar unas cosas en ellas. – el fin ¿Cómo te sientes Leo?

- un poco mejor, gracias –Donatello sonrió y llevo su mano a la frente de Leo.

-pareces tener fiebre, pero no es nada grave aun. Ok voy a revisarte un poco más, limpiare tu heridas y te daré algunos medicamentos para que te mejores de a poco. ¿Vale? – el mayor asintió con la cabeza y Donatello comenzó a retirarse las vendas una por una. Hubo un corto silencio por unos momentos hasta que Leonardo decidió hablar.

-oye Donnie... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

-¡por supuesto!- respondió o más bien exclamo. -¿Qué pasa Leo?

-amm…bueno…..tu…. ¿puedes decirme que pasó?- el de morado, se sorprendió con la petición de su hermano y agacho la cabeza, apretando sus ojos con fuerza- lo-lo siento no debí…

-¡No! –Interrumpió Donnie pasando su mano por uno de sus ojos. –está bien….está bien, solo….eso fue repentino….no sé cómo empezar.- saco una pequeña botella de alcohol y un pedazo de algodón. –te todas maneras. Podría ayudarte a salir de tu estado de amnesia. – comenzó a limpiar suavemente las heridas, su miraba revelaba un cierto tono de melancolía junto a sus movimientos, esto deprimió un poco al de azul.

-Donnie si no quieres, no es nece…

-todo empezó en la noche….-volvió a interrumpir, este estaba decido a ayudar a su hermano de cualquier forma.-fue un día bastante normal todos hacíamos lo de costumbre. El Maestro Splinter meditaba en el Dojo, Mickey leía algunos comics, Raph estaba en el hockey de mesa con Casey, tú veías tu programa de héroes espaciales y yo esta con Abril hablando un poco...

-¿Abril y Casey estaban?- pregunto Leo con una mirada inocente e inclinando un poco la cabeza (so cute =3=)

-si…pero ellos se fueron antes, debido a que el Sensei tenía un entrenamiento especial para nosotros, así que era probable que tardáramos toda la tarde y ellos tenían otras que hacer. –Donnie rio un poco – de echo paso algo gracioso, mientras tú estabas en la Tv Abril quiso sorpréndete un poco así que cubrió tus ojos, pero estabas tan concentrado que ni la notaste y cuando reaccionaste te dio un gran susto haciéndote caer de tu lugar. –Donnie sonreía mientras recordaba ese suceso. Pero su mirada seguía reflejando tristeza, sus ojos comenzaba a ponerse vidrioso.- el fin. Cuando el Sensei termino su meditación era hora de nuestro entrenamiento pero no sería en el Dojo, fue en la alcantarillas. Nos dijo que el entrenamiento iba consistir en búsqueda y sigilo para ello escondió un Shuriken en algún lugar y nuestro objetivo sería encontrarlo primero que los demás, claro que no iba ser tan fácil, el Sensei estaría rastreándonos obligándonos a mantenernos en movimiento a cada momento, porque si llegaba a encontrarnos, se acababa. Mickey fue el primero en ser encontrado y después yo, ahora debíamos buscarte a ti y a Raph lo cual fue difícil Duramos horas incluso pensamos que se habían ido a la guarida. Pero minutos después escuchamos un grito….proveniente de ti. Así que corrimos intentando seguir tu voz, cuando llegamos no pudimos ver nada solo un motón de escombros uno de los desagüe había colapsado. El Sensei presintió lo peor y comenzó a retirar los escombros, Mickey fue a ayudarlo rápidamente, mientras yo intentaba rastrear la seña de tu T-phone con el mío, lo logre….

-Donnie….-interrumpió Leo con un tono de preocupación debido a que su hermano más alto comenzaba a apretar su brazo con las nuevas vendas que le estaba enrollando mientras temblaba un poco.

-pero… cuando por fin logramos despejar un camino, los encontramos… juntos….en un estado deplorable. Tenían muchas heridas y golpes causados por el derrumbe, intentamos levantarte pero fue inútil te encontrabas casi aferrado a Raph, estabas entre sus piernas y estas tenían una tubería que las inmovilizaba, tuvimos que sacarlos juntos tal y como estaban, fue complicado pero lo logramos, al llegar a la guarida con mi herramientas puede cortar la tubería y levantarte de ahí…. Y lo que vimos después…R-Raph….el….-

-¡DONNIE, PARA YA!- grito Leo con las fuerzas que tenía, no podía soportar más verlo de esa manera, el cómo se lastimaba así mismo. Donatello lo miro con sorpresa pero ya no resistía contener ese dolor, el dolor de ver a sus hermanos en esas condiciones. Simplemente no pudo, así que se abalanzo para abrazar a Leonardo y rompió en llanto.

-Lo siento Leo…. Yo no quería….no era mi intención.-decía entre sollozos, Leo se quedó impacto ante el acto y las palabras de este, pero reacciono y correspondió el abrazo. Aunque solo tenía un brazo Donnie podía sentir ese consuelo y seguridad que siempre le había dado su hermano mayor.

-Donnie….tú no tienes la culpa de nada….nadie la tiene.- Leo lo alejo un poco para poder limpiar sus lágrimas. Este solo cerraba los ojos con fuerza. –Donnie mírame…-Donatello abrió lentamente los ojos para recibir una cálida sonrisa de parte de Leo. –estoy bien… y Raph estará bien. Y sabes ¿Por qué?...por ti….por todos ustedes.

-gracias Leo…-Donnie por fin respondió y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-no tienes que….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tiempo después:

**P.O.V Leo **

Han pasado 3 semanas desde…..aquel día, aun no puedo recordar nada pero de vez en cuando veo cortos periodo de tiempo. Tal vez solo debería dejar que regrese por sí solo, tampoco he vuelto a ver a esa criatura de mis sueños….pero por otro lado mi cuerpo se recupera poco a poco, he vuelto a caminar solo debo tener cuidado con mis heridas y esperar que mi brazo roto sane, todos cuidan de mí, al ritmo como estoy el Sensei dice volveré a entrenar pronto…..ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Raph. Sus heridas parecen no sanar, tiene problemas para respirar y no ha despertado a un, El maestro Splinter se queda con él todas las noches esperando a que habrá sus ojos, en las pocas veces que lo he visto, diría que cada vez está más pálido hasta ha bajado de peso. *suspiro* … no sé exactamente que paso ese día…..pero….Raph….solo resiste.

**Fin del P.O.V **

Habían sido noches tranquilas en la últimas semana….demasiadas no había sonido alguno, sin embargo en de esas noche algo cambio, en un cuarto de las cuatro tortugas para ser más específico el cuarto de la tortuga temperamental, se hallaba el Maestro Splinter meditando junto a la cama de su hijo de rojo. Pero algo interrumpió su meditación. Un ruido y no cualquier ruido, ese sonido de alguien moviéndose de su cama. Esto hiso que Splinter abriera los ojos y se dirigía inmediatamente a mirar a su pequeño. Quedo atónito y a la vez lleno de alegría al ver que este comenzaba abrir sus parpados revelando nuevamente sus brillantes ojos verdes que no había podido ver desde hace tiempo.

-¡RAPHAEL!- exclamo casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Se-Sensei?- pregunto con muy pocas fuerzas el individuo tumbado en la cama, el Maestro Splinter tomo una de sus manos y la froto suavemente.

-si….soy yo hijo mío….


	2. Sentimientos

**Capítulo 2**

Han pasado tres semanas desde que un extraño suceso se presentó en la vida de las cuatro tortugas, afectando con heridas graves a los dos mayores, las cosas para Leonardo van mejorando cada vez más, recupera rápidamente su antiguo estado, es como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, pero Raphael es otro caso, con el tiempo ha perdido sus fuerzas, su estado….su vida. Todos intentan ayudarlo o al menos mantenerlo en este mundo, incluso sus dos peculiares amigos humanos. Splinter, su maestro, su padre. Cuida de él todas la noches esperando con anhelo que su hijo despierte, es increíble lo que el amor de un padre puede llegar hacer ¿no creen? Porque finalmente en una noche sus suplicas fueron escuchadas.

-¡RAPHAEL!- exclamo la enorme rata con alegría al escuchar que su segundo pupilo comenzaba a moverse y a reaccionar, después de unos segundos este comenzó abrir los ojos.

-¿sen- Sensei?- pregunto débilmente la tortuga de tono oscuro, intentando reconocer la voz que lo llamo hace unos pocos instantes

-si…-Respondió apenas pudiendo creerlo, sentía que veía por primera esos brillantes ojos verdes dirigiéndole la mirada de una forma perdida, Splinter le tomo de la mano dándole así una señal de seguridad y confort como solo un padre sabe hacerlo. –sí, soy yo hijo mío

Raphael aunque este no lo demostrara del alguna forma lo hacía sentir tranquilo, así que intento tomarle la mano también pero en vez de hacerlo, con la otra acumulo sus pocas fuerzas para levantarse, Splinter al ver el acto que intentaba hacer le tomo de los brazos para ayudarlo a sentarse sobre su cama, cuando lo hiso Raph solo miraba hacia abajo como si algo estuviera preocupándolo. Splinter no tardo en percatarse de eso así que pregunto inmediatamente.

-¿Qué pasa Raphael? ¿Te incomoda algo?- Sin embargo este no respondió nada y comenzó a alarmar a su Sensei cuando comenzó a temblar débilmente. Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa fue empujado hacia adelante y tomado ligeramente por la espalda.- ¿Ra….phael? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez atónito al ver que en realidad estaba siendo abrazado por….¿Raphael?, el más que nadie jamás hacia o mostraba esa clase de gestos, le dirigió la mirada y observo que su pupilo miraba hacia la puerta entonces comprendió lo que en realidad quería decirle y le correspondió el abrazo con una cálida sonrisa. – No te preocupes Raphael... –Splinter se agacho lentamente la cabeza hasta toca con su nariz la cabeza de su discípulo. - ya están en casa y estará bien- y como si esas palabras hubieran dando justo en los pensamientos de Raph, sintió como su rostro se apoyaba en su pecho y unas ligeras gotas se deslizaban en su Yukata.

**. . . . .**

¿Han notado, que la mañana de los miércoles siempre es la más pesada? Bueno esta no es la excepción, MichelÁngelo que últimamente era el primero en levantarse de su familia se dirigía hacer su típica rutina, colocarse sus vendas, protectores y antifaz. Para después dirigirse hacia la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a todos, cuando finalmente llego iba directo abrir el refrigerador para saludar a su pequeña amiga sin embargo algo se interpuso es su camino haciendo que se resbalara y callera al suelo.

-¡Ouch! – exclamo con un gesto de dolor mientras se sobaba la cabeza del impacto, después de unos cuantos segundos abrió los ojos aun adolorido y se sorprendió al ver una mano así que dirigió la mirada hasta el individuo frente a él. – ¡Sensei!

-levántate Michel Ángelo- dijo Splinter brindándole una sonrisa, Mickey volvió a bajar la mirada fijándose que a un le extendía la mano y la tomo.

-Gracias Sensei- respondió devolviendo la sonrisa hasta percatarse que este sostenía una bandeja vacía con la otra mano. – owwww… debí levantarme más temprano – dijo en tono decepcionado, esto confundió un poco a la rata, hasta que vio lo que sostenía con su mano.

-esto no era para mí Michel Ángelo

-pero….si no es para ti, entonces ¿Para….?

-Tal vez quieras acompañarme – interrumpió y con eso el Sensei salió de la cocina con Mickey siguiéndole el paso, este no entendía lo que pasaba que sin darse cuenta volvió a tropezar pero esta vez con "algo". Cuando alzo la vista se encontró con un letrero de "STOP" se sorprendió al saber perfectamente de donde era. Con algo de nervios comenzó abrir la puerta de donde estaba esa señal.

-¡ARHHHHHRG! …¡Donnie! ¿Cuántas de esas cosas debo tomar?

-solo otras dos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Son cuatro?! Debes estar bromeando

-Vamos Raph, solo….

-¡NO!... ¿Mickey?

Aparénteme en esa habitación ya se encontraba Donatello intentando darle unos jarabes a un negativo Raphael sin percatarse de qué su hermano menor los veía desde la puerta con una cara atónita y a punto de estallar en lágrimas.

-¡RAAAAAPH! – grito MichelÁngelo abalanzándose donde su hermano de rojo que se encontraba sentado en su cama, Ignorando completamente a Donnie -¡Raph! ¡No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba! ¡Pensé que te había perdido hermano!

-m-me alegro de verte también– Dijo Raphael un poco mareado debido a que Mickey lo sacudía rápido y con fuerza. Cuando finalmente se detuvo le dio un gran abrazo alrededor del cuello. –Mi-Mickey….me sofocas.

-oh…..perdón... He, he – dijo soltándose de él con una sonrisa nerviosa y dirigió la mirada a Donnie que también se hallaba sentado sobre la cama. –y…. ¿Qué haces Donnie?

-intento darle la medicina – respondió el de morado – pero no quiere

-¡ya me diste otras dos! – exclamo molesto el Rojo

-pero son cuatro, son necesarias, vamos Raph, solo otras dos y me podre ir

-¡NO!

-¡Raph!, tienes que tomarte eso – dijo esta vez el de Naranja con un tono serio

-¡no quiero! –volvió a negar Raph cruzando los brazos y volteando la cara hacia un lado, era como un niño negándose a comer sus verduras.

-solo tomate el jarabe….-dijo Donnie que comenzaba a estresarse, llevaba 20 minutos intentado darle los medicamentos…. Y eran solo los jarabes.

-¡Que no! – Exclamo esta vez lazándole una almohada a la cara.

-¡hasta aquí! – Exclamo con un elevado esto hiso que los otros dos se quedaran callados con tal reacción. -¡Mickey sujétale de los brazos!

-¡¿Qué?! – dijeron al unísono el par de tortugas.

-¡solo hazlo, aprovecha que no tiene fuerzas!

-está bien….- asistió Mickey dejándolo a Raph con otro "¡¿Qué?!" y le agarro por detrás sosteniéndole con fuerza.

-¡No, No, Mickey suéltame! – Raphael intentaba luchar pero era obvio que le sería inútil, Donatello se arrodillo acercándole la cuchara con el jarabe. Sin embargo Raph solo alejaba la cara, hasta que le agarro del rostro haciendo que se lo tomara casi con cuchara y todo. Sin duda no tenía un buen sabor ya que Raphael no tardó mucho en mostrar su disgusto por tener que tomarlo en especial forzadamente.

-vez no estuvo tan mal – dijo Donnie en forma sarcástica. –ahora no lo vallas a soltar falta el otro. – Mickey volvió a asistir mientras que este se volteaba para sacar el otro pequeño frasco sin embargo cuando les dio la espalda recibió una patada por parte de Raph haciendo que callera de cara.

-¿cómo es que….? – pregunto Mickey mirando impactado con el acto del de rojo, estando es su condición era imposible dar un golpe en especial así de fuerte. Lo miro por un instante y observo que tenía una leve expresión de dolor. -¿Raph?

-¿pensaste que sería tan fácil?- dijo Raphael refiriéndose a Donatello que se levantaba del suelo y lo miraba bastante enojado, dio una sonrisa descarada pero no duro mucho cuando este se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Solo tomate la medicina!

-¡NO!

-¡Raph, te vas a lastimar!

-¡solo tómalo!

-¡DIJE QUE NO!

-¡Raph! – Mientras las tres tortugas discutían su Sensei los veía desde la puerta riendo un poco ante tal escena pensando que eso era algo que jamás iba a terminar, Se dio vuelta observando el cuarto donde se encontraba la tortuga faltante.

**. . .**

El cielo despejado, una hermosa y desolada ciudad o más bien en una desolada azotea de un edifico hay se encontraba dos almas, una cuidando de la otra.

-ya es la hora – hablo una voz femenina proveniente de una figura encapuchada mientras acariciaba lentamente la cabeza de la tortuga con antifaz azul que aparentaba dormir usando de almohada las piernas de esa chica –Abre los ojos bello durmiente.- y como si la hubiera escuchado comenzó a abrir los parpados revelando sus ojos azules, lo primero que observaron fueron otros pares de ojos acompañados de una tétrica sonrisa dándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo. Como si fuera un reflejo se levantó rápidamente haciendo que se golpease contra la cabeza de su acompañante. -¡ay! - Exclamo mientras se cubría el rosto por el impacto.

-¡perdón!... no era mi intensión. –dijo el de azul con un leve tono de culpa, se acercó un poco y le tomo de una mano retirándosela lentamente para examinarla, no tardó en darse cuenta que era una persona o un ser humano, era una mujer sin dunda. Vestía con una falda Azul oscuro con cuadros rojos, de preferencia corta con un pantalón negro por debajo de esta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, una sudadera gris con unas esponjadas orejitas del mismo color en su capucha con un centro blanco similares a las de Zorro, su piel era tan blanca como la crema, pero lo más peculiar eran sus ojos de tono naranja/rojizo como el calor del fuego que lo observaban directamente. Se sintió….incomodo era como si esa mirada intentara iluminar hasta el último rincón de su ser. Pero antes de poder decir algo fue interrumpido rápidamente al sentir un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

-¡nunca mires directamente a una mujer! – Exclamo furiosa mientras se alejaba un poco y le dio la espalda, este solo se quedó atónito mirando a la figura femenina delante de él que se quitaba la capucha dejando ver una larga cabellera ondulada como las siluetas del agua de un color blanco puro que transmitía cierto ambiente de tranquilidad. -veo que sigues sin aprender modales ¿no es así, Leo-chan? – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta revelando su cara. Era….una niña. No una adolecente probablemente de unos 17.

-¿Co-como sabes mi nombre? – Pregunto Leonardo acercándose sin dejar de mirar esos peculiares ojos y sonrisa que de cierta manera le daban miedo…. (¿Entonces porque te acercas? :v)

-¿ya se te olvido? - dijo con ironía y se acercó corriendo hasta quedar cara a cara para poder mirar más de cerca los ojos azules marino de la tortuga, esto lo hiso sentir un horrible escalofríos recorriendo su caparazón. - ¿Cómo le haces para conseguir amigos? Tienes suerte de tenerme.

- por favor no vuelvas a hacer eso…- Dijo alejándose nerviosamente de ella hasta que reacciono con el ultimo comentario que dijo. – ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-piensa niño bonito, ¿Qué fue lo que "soñaste" hace tres semanas?

-¿hace tres semanas?...-Leo abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡¿EHHHH?!... ¡¿TU ERES ESA CRIATURA DE AQUELLA VEZ?!

**¡*ZLAP*! **

-¡DEJA DE DECIRME ASI!- Recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de ella que incluso lo había tirado al suelo. Cuando se levantó vio un rostro bastante furioso -¡EL NOMBRE ES REIKO!

-ya te recuerdo…..- dijo sarcásticamente mientras se frotaba la cabeza del golpe -¡no tenías que golpearme tan fuerte!….

-¡no lo haría si alguien me llamara por mi nombre!

-¡¿no era más fácil decirlo desde un principio?! -

-¡podría pero no tiene gracia!

-¡¿Qué?! Cómo es… ¿Por qué tu cabello esta rojo?- Leo la miró "detalladamente" y se percató que comenzaba a flotar y su cabellera comenzaba alborotarse y tonarse de un rojo intenso.

-¡ah eso! - Respondió mientras su cabello volvía a su tono natural. – suele cambiar de color según mis estados de ánimo ¿cool, no crees?

-ok… ¿de qué me perdí?

- casi lo olvido, aun no te he explicado nada. Acompañarme voy a mostrarte

-¿no puedes decirlo y ya? –volvió a preguntar dudoso con la propuesta de su nueva "amiga" 

-así no es divertido, solo vamos- Leo seguía con muchas dudas, no sabía lo que ella era capaz de hacer pero sin dunda no era nada bueno. A pesar de todo asintió con la cabeza y Reiko lo tomo del brazo

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- Grito casi en pánico al ver que lo llevaba hasta la azotea

-lo hago del modo divertido- Respondió entre risas mientras seguía jalándolo hacia el borde del edifico.

-¡¿QUE TIENE DE DIVERTIDO ESTO?! - fue lo último que pudo decir para después sentir el vacío bajo sus pies, todo se puso en cámara lenta por un momento y se dio la vuelta para ver a ese espectro flotando justo frente a él. Intento aferrarse a ella pero no lo hiso a tiempo. Podía sentir el aire, la distancia, en una caída que parecía eterna, buscaba desesperadamente algo que pudiera agarrar, donde caer pero solo podía observar el pavimento, la fría carretera que esperaba por él, era obvio llego su final, cerro sus ojos esperando por él. Con tan solo unos segundos antes del impacto algo lo impidió. Abrió los ojos para mirar que había pasado y se dio cuenta que estaba ¿volando?

-¿te gusta el viaje, niño bonito? – pregunto en burla una voz bastante molesta para el ahora, subió la mirada y se fijó que Reiko lo sostenía de los brazos.

-¡ ¿ESTAS LOCA?!- Grito Leonardo aun en un estado de Shock, sentía que algún momento le explotaría el corazón.-¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME AHORA! –

-¿estás seguro? – volvió a preguntar tan calmadamente y con tonta sonrisa como si eso fuera algo habitual de todo los días.

-¡SOLO BAJAME!

-está bien - y así lo hiso accediendo al reclamo del ahora muy alterado Leonardo, lo soltó y bajo a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, aterrizo en un amplio parque y después de unos cuantos minutos se encontraba sentada en una banca mientras comía un algodón de azúcar para a los pocos segundos escuchar un fuerte ruido en el bote de basura junto a ella hasta caerse, después unas manos salieron de él y comenzaron a arrastrarse hasta dejar a una mareada tortuga cubierta de basura en el pavimento -¿Qué tal el aterrizaje, niño bonito?

-¿Por qué me soltaste? –pregunto Leo que apenas podía sentir su cuerpo, no estaba ni seguro del como seguía vivo.

-tú me lo pediste – Respondió mientras le daba otro mordisco a su Algodón, Leonardo la miro seriamente y esta solo le dio palmaditas a la banca. Soltó un enorme suspiro y se sentó junto a ella. - ¿quieres? – pregunto ofreciéndole de su golosina.

-no gracias –respondió mirándola incomprendido – de todas maneras ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

-se lo compre a ese señor – señalo a un vendedor justo frente a ellos que los saludo y Reiko le devolvió el saludo, para después darse cuenta de que Leo había desaparecido. -¿Por qué te escondes?

-sabes que soy un enorme tortuga parlante con armas ninjas ¿verdad?- Le susurro el bote de basura que ahora estaba en su lugar - Que está expuesto en pleno día en un parque público- entonces un pequeño niño paso por ahí arrojando una cascara de plátano

-haces el ridículo, sal de ahí.

-¿me estas escuchando?... son humanos, enloquecerían si me ven.

-confía en mí.

-la última vez que confié en ti estuve cayendo veinte metros en el aire…

-pero no caíste, vamos no te harán nada.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

- porque no son personas reales

-¡¿Qué?!- Exclamo Leonardo levantándose y sosteniéndose del bote de basura donde se encontraba, con una cascara de plátano sobre la cabeza.

- todos aquí son almas –explicaba Reiko riéndose por la imagen tan patética del ninja que la miraba desconcertado. – veras hay una pequeña intervención entre el más allá y el mundo real. Aquí llegan todas las almas que no pueden ir a un cielo o un infierno. También es para aquellos que no piensan dejar el otro mundo hasta cumplir un propósito y regresan en reencarnación y están los que cometen errores pidiendo una segunda oportunidad. Es un pequeño "universo" no muy diferente a tu mundo pero con lo increíble de lo sobrenatural. Increíble ¿no? – Leo comenzó a salir de su pequeño escondite y se volvió a sentar pensativo, mientras la cascara de plátano se resbalaba de su cabeza.

-oye no contamines- Reiko se levantó y recogió la cascara botándola en su recipiente junto con el cono de algodón de azúcar que acaba de comer, para volver a su asiento, viendo a su compañero con la misma cara – ¿te encuentras bien?

–Si…- respondió – eso creo….pero hay algo que no entiendo….aquí son solo…espíritus… a diferencia de los cuerpo con vida, no pueden ser impedientes ¿cierto? Tienen reglas y alguien debe asegurarse de que las cumplan…. ¡un líder! Si… ¿pero quién? – Entonces dirigió la mirada levemente a Reiko y ella le sonrió formalmente, haciendo que se quedare de nuevo en un estado shock - ¡¿TU?!... Es una broma ¿verdad? … ¡¿Verdad?!

-*risa* ¡muy bien! le diste en el blanco, ¿Qué quieres de recompensa?

-¡pe-pero! ¿Cómo? …digo, mira este lugar, es lindo y muy tranquilo…. y tú por otra parte…

***zlap* **

Interrumpió molesta Reiko, dándole un golpe más al de azul mientras su cabello se tornaba nuevamente rojo. -¡Oye!…

-te lo mereces….- dijo Reiko con tono irritado mientras desviaba la mirada y cruzaba los brazos.

-¿estas enojada? – pregunto Leo en tono de burla.

-no…. - Respondió la adolecente mientras se alejaba de la tortuga.

-¿segura? tu cabello dice otra cosa….

-¡QUE NO LO ESTOY! – volvió a responder en un grito y se cubrió la boca al darse cuenta que todos la observaban, esto hiso que se sonrojara y su cabello se tornara rosa. Volvió a ver a Leo que daba una pequeña risa. –ARGHH te odio…

-perdón….sentí que era necesario-dijo aun riéndose

-te estas vengando ¿cierto?

-algo así…

-te vas arrepentir

-valió la pena – ambos se miraron por unos segundos y soltaron las risas al mismo.

-te odio enserio… – dijo Reiko con una sonrisa mientras su cabello tornaba en blanco nuevamente –vamos a caminar ¿quieres? - esta vez Leo acepto sin dudas y le tomo la mano, mientras caminaban y charlaban, hicieron algunas bromas en especial Reiko, le enseño varios lugares, le explico varias cosas y contesto varias preguntas pasaron así unas horas, hasta terminar en un parque infantil sentado en los columpios meciéndose un poco.

-¿no fue un mal comienzo cierto? – pregunto Reiko mirando a Leo con una enorme sonrisa.

-no… -Respondió mientras miraba al cielo – fue un lindo día…supongo

-¿Por qué el "supongo"?

-bueno…. no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas – Leo bajo la vista hasta sus pies – todo el día estoy en casa y solo puedo salir por las noches, es la primera vez que de verdad puedo salir de día a hacer algo "normal" sin necesidad de estar peleando con otros ninjas, pandillas, robots extraterrestre o un peligroso mutante que amenaza con destruir la ciudad, no es exactamente la libertad que esperaba cuando el Sensei nos dejó subir a la superficie, se convirtió en…. una responsabilidad más.

-que emotivo... –Dijo Reiko mirando con atención a Leo, como si estuviera diciendo una clase de poema deprimente.

-no lo entenderías… - dijo Leonardo algo deprimido

- la verdad si – ese comentario llamo la atención del azul haciendo que la mirara realmente impactado –Antes de convertirme en "esto" tenía una familia, mis padres murieron a temprana edad, así quede al cuidado de mi hermano menor, nunca podía salir y solo lo hacía cuando era necesario, no tuve amigos ni siquiera fui a la escuela. De hecho ya trabajaba para poder mantener al único miembro de la familia que tenía, mi único amigo. Pero se sentía….raro, por una parte sabes debes hacer lo que es correcto, continuar con lo que haces para que todos esté bien pero la otra te dice que lo olvides que…

-te deshagas de todas tus responsabilidades y comienza a ser tú mismo… -interrumpió Leonardo con una mirada y sonrisa compresiva. Reiko devolvió el mismo gesto y continúo

-pero al fin al cabo

-simplemente no puedes – dijeron al unísono mientras miraban culpables al suelo.

-no somos tan diferentes después de todo. – Dijo Leonardo levantado la mirada hacia Reiko y viceversa.

-bueno si quitas el hecho de tu eres una tortuga parlante y yo un espectro con más de 1700 años, entonces no lo somos – dijo en tono burlón y sarcástico.

-¡¿1700 AÑOS?! - Exclamo Leonardo que casi logra caerse del columpio, afortunadamente logro sostenerse de las cadenas.

-¿pensabas que me había muerte hace dos meses y tome el control de todo este universo?

-no….es solo que…..son muchos años –respondió aun impactado- ya que lo mencionas ¿Cómo fue que lideraste todo esto?

-fui la primera en habitarlo así que quede inmediatamente en puesto de "líder"…. Además así me lo mandaron hasta cumplir con la parte de mi "pequeña" deuda.

-oh….- Reiko rio un poco con el gesto de Leo, estaba confundido sin duda pero su expresión era simplemente graciosa y adorable.

-deberías irte ya…. O te toman de muerto- Leonardo sonrió con eso.

-Solo una pregunta –Reiko asintió con la cabeza - ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí?

-me pediste la oportunidad por un error que creías imperdonable. El problema es que tu petición iba en contra de mis normas - Respondió

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno... hay una oportunidad por cada ser vivo, decides si tomarlas o irte al más allá, pero lo curioso es que decidiste ceder tu oportunidad y se la diste a alguien. Como dije eso no va en mis normas pero lo pedias tan desesperadamente, pude ver como tu corazón y alma exclamaban a gritos aunque no fueran las órdenes que me mandaron no puedo deshonrar mi nombre, te la di pero tenía que precaverme así que tuve que pensar el cómo no me afectaría a mí por romper las reglas hasta que llegue a un trato que aceptaste sin pensarlo.

-¿trato? ¿Qué trato?

-eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú, pero no te preocupes será bastante fácil en especial porque ahora está despierto. – Reiko bajo del columpio y se para frente a Leo mirándolo con su inmensa sonrisa y su cabellera blanca que parecía emitir luz, Leo devolvió la sonrisa pero aun tenia mil preguntas que hacer, pero sabía que tenía que irse. - ¿es todo?.. Entonces te llevare a tu mundo – le cubrió los ojos pero antes de que hiciera otra cosa, Leo Interrumpió

-¡Espera! - Dijo mientras le tomaba las manos y las quitaba lentamente de sus parpados. – solo una última cosa…

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con entusiasmo mientras le sostenía la cara y lo miraba directamente a los ojos y como siempre eso lo alteraba así que desvió la mirada para otro lugar.

-….so-solo por curiosidad... ¿te-te podre v-ver otra vez?– Reiko se sorprendió con esa petición, de hecho ni siquiera la esperaba era algo….raro.

-¡Claro! – respondió con felicidad. – además no puedo dejarte ir hasta que cumplas con el trato pero hasta que no lo sientas no podrás verme.

-aun no entiendo eso de "tener que sentirlo"

-bueno cuando lo hagas te lo explicare bien si lo hago ahora perdería la gracia…. Y tu cordura… De todas maneras ¿Por qué preguntaste?

-no lo sé…fue divertido estar aquí –con ese comentario el cabello de Reiko comenzó tornarse de un amarillo muy radiante mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba más y sus ojos conseguían más brillo y en un momento muy rápido se le abalanzo encima para abrazarlo lográndolo tirar del columpio mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de ella.

-¡gracias! – exclamo en un tono muy alegre parecía algo tonto emocionarse por un simple comentario pero tal vez para ella significaba mucho mas ¿Por qué? Algún lo sabremos, Leo correspondió el abrazo, después de unos cuantos segundo Reiko se alejó y le volvió a cubrir los ojos. –te veré luego Leo-chan

-Adiós –dijo Leonardo con una sonrisa hasta sentir una suave brisa en su cara y caer ligeramente para después despertar en su habitación.


	3. Sentimientos Pt 2

**Capítulo 3**

Leonardo a un estaba tirado en su cama con los ojos cerrados recordando lo que había "soñado" hace solo un par de minutos, abrió sus ojos nuevamente y observo su mano derecha como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, la abría y cerraba repetidamente, como si aún pudiera sentir el momento en que aquella chica le tomo de la mano y comenzaron a caminar por esa extraña ciudad, al principio se sintió incomodo e incluso con miedo por estar rodeado de tanta gente pero ella siempre hiso que no se preocupase por ello, con simplemente tomarle de la mano y sonreírle, era inevitable ella transmitía una gran aura de tranquilidad. Tal vez tenía razón había encontrado una nueva amiga, le pareció un poco ridícula la idea, alguien como él no encontraba amigos así como así y menos si se trataba de un fantasma con más de 1700 años. "las cosas cada vez se ponen más raras" pensó riéndose un poco.

-Re-i-ko, al menos sé que ahora no era un simple sueño- dijo aun con esa sonrisa que no tardó en desvanecerse. *knock* *knock* devuelta a la realidad Leonardo, sabía que Reiko podía ser simpática pero se guardaba muchas cosas y es que había sido muy directa con eso. Entonces en un "click" las preguntas comenzaron a invadir su mente ¿Qué tenía que ver él con ella? ¿Qué error cometió para llegar hasta halla? ¿A qué se refería con su trato? ¿En qué consistía? "ARGGH" ahora estaba confuso e irritado, le habían respondido unas mil preguntar y ahora tenía otras mil que hacer pero sabía que no la volvería a ver hasta que….sintiera algo. No sabía que debía "sentir" pero ella dijo que sería fácil…..tampoco sabía cómo eso era fácil ¿Cuántas cosas más tenía que descubrir? Dio un enorme suspiro Y sin más preguntas por las cual preocuparse miro el reloj al lado de su cama que marcaba las 10:50 AM… ¡DIOS! Eso era tarde, muy tarde, hace más de cuatro horas que se suponía que debía estar despierto, salió disparado de su cama, se colocó sus cosas como pudo, agarro su máscara y abandono la habitación a toda prisa corriendo hasta el Dojo, era la primera vez que llegaba tarde, literalmente la primera. El Sensei le había dicho la noche anterior que prepararía un entrenamiento básico para él hasta asegurarse de que puede volver al entrenamiento con sus hermanos. Cuando por fin llego a su destino vio a su maestro y sus dos hermanos menores sentados en suelo en pose de meditación, tomo una gran bocaza de aire y comenzó adentrase en el Dojo.

-llegas tarde Leonardo – dijo el Sensei sin moverse de su lugar esto hiso que la tortuga se detuviera en seco por la sorpresa y trago un poco de saliva sabía que estaba en problemas. – toma asiento ya empezare con tu entrenamiento.

-Hai Sensei – acato sentándose al lado de su maestro para recibir las miradas de sus otros dos hermanos que parecían contener la risa pero no querían interrumpir el silencio.

-Donatello, Michelangeló, su entrenamiento acaba por hoy –ordeno la enorme rata mientras abría sus ojos y observar como sus pupilos se estiraban un poco.

-wow Leo, es la primera vez te levantas a estas horas – dijo el de naranja en tono de burla

-¿no pudiste dormir bien? – pregunto el de morado que también parecía burlarse un poco.

-no….De hecho dormí muy bien -respondió el de azul un poco confundió por la actitud de sus hermanos, no entendía de que se reían tal vez era por el hecho de que llegara tarde pero ¿Qué tenía eso de gracioso? – solo….no sé exactamente que paso.

-seguro las sabanas se estaban comiendo tu alma – Bromeo Michelangeló haciendo que Donatello soltara un pequeña risa.

-y de paso su atuendo – comento Donnie haciendo que Mickey soltara la risa.

-tenían mucha hambre –los dos comenzaron a reír más fuerte haciendo que Leo los mirara con fastidio hasta que un pequeño "pffffft" llamo su atención.

-¡Sensei! –exclamo Leonardo mirando a su padre que volteaba el rostro y se cubría la boca para intentar no reírse.

-perdón – se disculpó ya más calmado y le devolvió la mirada para después coger el antifaz que este aún tenía en la mano y se le ayudo a amarrarla. – por otra parte tienen razón Leonardo, tus vendas están mal colocadas, tus protectores ni siquiera están ajustados, además lo que tienes en el codo es la rodillera. – Leo no hiso nada más que agachar el rostro mientras el Sensei le ajustaba el antifaz para después colocar sus protectores en su debido lugar y asegurándose que estaban bien ajustados. Sabía que no tuvo tiempo para arreglarse pero no sabía que estaba hecho un desastre. –pudiste asegurarte de que tu equipamiento estaba bien puesto antes de venir.

-¿Dónde están tus espadas? – pregunto Mickey calmándose un poco pero le era casi imposible, el mayor alzo su cabeza y miro encima de su hombro donde deberían estar sus katanas, estaba el estuche pero no sus armas. -¿las olvidaste? –Leo volvió agachar la cabeza ruborizándose un poco esta vez, no podía creer que había dejado sus espadas en su cuarto.

-iré por ellas - Splinter soltó un suspiro y se levantó del suelo- ustedes dejen de reír y ayuden a su hermano con sus vendas.

-¡Hai, Sensei! -respondieron al unísono los dos menores ya calmados mientras su padre salía de la habitación.

-no puedo creer lo que te ha pasado – Dijo Mickey mientras tomaba el brazo de Leo y le quitaba las vendas cuidadosamente. – me pregunto cuántas cosas más te pueden pasar

-¡¿bromeas?! - dijo por fin el de azul casi en un grito mirando al menor como si hubiera dicho algo inaudito - ¡¿qué puede ser más humillante que esto?!

-cálmate Leo –interrumpió Donnie que sin darse cuenta ya estaba terminando de acomodarle las vendas del pie derecho – míralo por el lado positivo.

-¿Qué tiene de positivo?

-ahhh…. ¿qué al menos Raph no está aquí?

-esa hubiera sido la humillación total – comento Mickey mientras chochaba puños con su hermano genio, haciendo que Leo los mirara con una cara de "¿es enserio?" –oye no pongas esa cara, es verdad. –el mayor dio un enorme suspiro sin duda iba ser un largo día .Una vez que el Sensei llego con sus espadas sus hermanos salieron del Dojo y empezó directamente con su entrenamiento "básico" pero a Leo se le hiso todo lo contrario, los calentamientos, técnicas de combate, gimnasia, katas, todo se le hiso difícil, no había entrenado en unas semanas y además el uso de un solo brazo no le ayudaba tampoco, ni siquiera pudo comer algo esta mañana, el entrenamiento fue bastante duro hasta que por fin se dio finalizada su sesión.

-levántate Leonardo – dijo Splinter brindándole una mano a su pupilo más prometedor, que había quedado rendido en el suelo. Con un poco de dificultad Leonardo consiguió tomarle de la mano siendo así jalado hacia adelante.

-¡ow, ow, ow! ¡Sensei! – exclamo adolorido Leonardo mientras se incorporada en su pies, Splinter se rio un poco.

-no lo hiciste nada mal Leonardo, pero aun necesitas incorporarte.

-hai Sensei…. y pensar que solo fue un entrenamiento básico.

-eso no fue entrenamiento básico Leo dirigió la mirada confundido por aquel comentario- ¿pensabas que no te castigaría por haber llegado tarde? – pregunto la rata con ironía dejando a la tortuga en un estado de shock (Splinter you troll XDD)

**. . .**

Después del tedioso entrenamiento y ligero descanso del mismo, Leonardo se dirigió a la cocina buscando algo para comer ya que no había desayunado esta mañana, saco solo un plato de fruta y un vaso de leche, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer. Minutos antes de terminar alguien más entro en la cónica.

-¡LEOOOO! – y nuevamente lo recibía su más pequeño hermano con su habitual ánimo, el mayor le dio un señal para saludarlo debido a que un masticaba. - oye… ¿Qué no es algo tarde para desayunar?

-es más como una merienda Mickey - respondió

-como digas, espero que no hallas comido mucho pronto será hora del almuerzo – Leo asintió mientras comía las ultimas rebanadas de fruta que le quedaba, en eso Mickey saco una bandeja plateada y unos cuantos platos, se detuvo por unos segundos llevando su mano hacia el mentón como si estuviera pensando hasta que un bombillo se encendió sobre su cabeza -¡oye Leo! – exclamo llamando la atención de su hermano mayor. -¿Por qué no me ayudas a llevarle la comida al gruñón de Raph?

-¡claro! ¿Por qué no? –respondió suavemente y cogió el vaso de leche tomando lo que aún quedaba….lo cual escupió a los dos segundos. -¡¿QUE?!

-¿aún no lo sabes? – pregunto el menor con inocencia por la reacción del azul, este negó con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que Mickey estaba insinuando, lo observaba con sorpresa mientras este se acercaba y se apoyaba en su hombro. – pues veras querido hermano, la bestia ha despertado.

-¡¿y porque no me dijeron antes?! – exclamo Leo levantándose rápidamente de su asiento, haciendo que Mickey se paralizara por tal reacción.

-pe-pensé que el Sensei te había contado en el Dojo.

-¡pues no!

-entonces ¿qué esperas? … ¡vamos date prisa! – y con eso la tortuga más pequeña tomo del brazo al mayor y lo dirigió hacia el mesón. Al cabo de unos segundos Mickey se hallaba dándole instrucciones a Leo de lo que debía hacer. Apenas empezó el día y ya pasaban cosas extrañas para Leo, tuvo un "recuentro" con un espectro, llego absurdamente tarde a un entrenamiento y ahora su pequeño hermano le estaba dando clases de concina…. ¿algo más faltaba? O esperen claro que si…Raph, las dos tortugas en la cocina habían terminado y se dirigían al cuarto de este último mientras en el camino el de antifaz naranja le decía al de azul todo lo que había pasado cuando él dormía. Finalmente se detuvieron ya habiendo llegado a su objetivo, Mickey abrió la puerta de la habitación donde ya se encontraban Donnie y Splinter.

-¡RAAAAPH! – exclamo entusiasmado el pequeño mientras se dirigía donde su hermano temperamental. – ¡te traje el almuerzo!

-he, gracias supongo – agradeció el oji-verde un poco cansado, debido a que tuvieron que aplicarle unos analgésicos un poco fuertes dejándolo sin muchas fuerzas y algo adormilado (en pocas palabras lo drogaron, ok no XDD)

-¡adivina quién me ayudo! - dijo retóricamente mientras apuntaba hacia la hacia afuera haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada hacia la puerta…solo por curiosidad ¿piensas que se encontraran a un Leonardo muy feliz? Pues….en realidad no, su expresión era de horror, pánico, sus ojos estaban más abiertos que nunca, con las pupilas dilatad e incluso estaba temblando, todos los presentes en la habitación se quedaron plasmados con esa reacción.- ¿Leo…?

-¿Qué pasa Leo? – pregunto Donatello preocupado, pero no hubo respuesta alguna.

-¿Leonardo, que ocurre hijo mío? - pregunto esta vez Splinter, pero Leo seguía sin dar señal alguna solo se quedaba hay, congelado, hasta que comenzó a palidecer cuando escucho su nombre proveniente de otra voz.

-¿Leo? – pregunto ahora Raphael con ese mismo gesto, Leonardo dio un paso en falso hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera bruscamente en el suelo, el impacto hiso que algunas heridas abrieran nuevamente.

-¡LEO! – gritaron las otras tres tortugas que corrieron a socorrer a su hermano, junto a su padre claro a excepción de una que le fue imposible moverse de la cama.

-¡LEO! ¡REACCIONA! ¡¿QUE PASA?! – gritaba el de antifaz purpura sosteniendo la cara del azul mientras miraba sus ojos directamente intentando que reaccionara.

-¿Leo está bien? – pregunto el más pequeño comenzando a asustarse

-¡Leonardo! – Exclamo Splinter, todos intentaban hacer que se calmara pero lograban todo lo contrario. Pareciera como si este ya no pudiera reconocerlos, solo los miraba con horror ¿la razón? su mente le estaba jugando una mala jugada. Los flashback de esa noche que había olvidado por completo volvían a él en forma de imágenes y no muy agradables como su rostro lo mostraba. Recogió sus piernas y oculto su cara en ellas quería gritar pero un fuerte ruido lo interrumpió, todos voltearon a mirar de dónde provenía, solo vieron a Raphael tirado en el suelo, de alguna forma había logrado que su cuerpo reaccionara pero sus piernas lo traicionaron para mantenerse estable. Aun así las obligo a trabajar lo suficiente para sentarse, su respiración se volvió pesada, apretó los ojos y se mordió fuertemente el labio, su cuerpo volvía a encenderse en un dolor insoportable….como en aquella noche.

-¡RAPH! – fue Michelangeló el que socorrió al de rojo, tomo su hombro pero fue retirado agresivamente por la otra tortuga, intento levantarse siendo atraído hacia el suelo nuevamente -¡Raph! ¡Espera, aun no puedes caminar!

-si…no puedo….caminar entonces…me… arrástrate – emitió entrecortadamente el de rojo, apoyándose en sus brazos y aferrándose de la alfombra que adornaba el suelo de su habitación, que comenzaba a adquirir un tono de rojo más oscuro debido a la sangre que emanaba de él. Alzo la mirada su objetico era Leonardo que le extendía un brazo tembloroso como si quisiera alcanzarlo, acumulo todas sus fuerzas y con sus brazos…..y la ayuda de la alfombra…. comenzó a arrastrar sus piernas, intento no llorar mientras sentía que sus heridas se abrían entre más se acercaba, nadie sabía cómo reaccionar, estaban completamente congelados, hasta que el ojiverde apretó fuertemente su pecho, comenzó a toser hasta escupir un poco de sangre, a diferencia del azul él había recibido daños internos.

-¡RAAPH! –fue Leonardo el que rompió el silencio y se levantó rápidamente dirigiéndose a su hermano caído que parecía agonizar, desafortunadamente en su camino tropezó cayendo en su brazo inmóvil, dio un grito en mudo arqueándose del dolor, entonces sintió algo cálido rosando sus dedos, levanto la mirada se trataba de Raph que intentaba tomarle de la mano, la estiro hasta finalmente alcanzarlo… los flashback atacaron pero esta vez a la mente de ambos, revelando una escena no tan distinta a la de ahora, la diferencia era que estaban solos, rodeados por la oscuridad de las alcantarillas y escombros por todas partes, Raphael estaba en la misma posición completamente inmóvil y con los ojos blancos, el verde hoja de su piel se había tornado oscuro y frio, era como ver un cuerpo sin vida. El por el otro lado veía a Leonardo, luchando incasablemente por pasar de los escombros que lo atrapaban, estaba aterrado, en pánico y llorando desesperadamente para poder alcanzarlo…esos recuerdos fueron suficientes para acabar con la razón de ambos cayendo así inconscientes.

**. . .**

-este entrenamiento será diferente al que están normalmente acostumbrados. Hoy, va a poner a prueba todo lo que les he enseñado hasta el momento, agudicen sus sentidos los van a necesitar

-y…. ¿Porque en la alcantarillas Sensei?

-déjame terminar Michelangeló… *suspiro*… como les decía, esta noche usaran sus habilidades al máximo. Los traje aquí porque e escondido un pequeño shuriken en unos de los desagües, su misión, es encontrarlo antes que los demás.

-suena bastante fácil.

-oh ¿eso crees Raphael? ¿Qué pasa si les digo que no serán solo ustedes cuatro? Yo personalmente estaré pendiente de sus movimientos, tienen que ser sigilosos y rápidos si no quieren ser encontrados porque si eso llega a pasar el entrenamiento termina para él, Pero no del todo ya que el "atrapado" me ayudara en la búsqueda de los demás, haciendo el objetivo de los demás más difícil.

-Entonces…eso quiere decir que una vez separados… ¿no sabremos quien ha sido atrapado?

-¿no podemos confiar ni siquiera en nosotros?

-si…y no, les daré una pequeña ventaja para que pienses en una estrategia ya sea por cuenta propia o en grupo, pero recuerden, solo uno puede obtener el shuriken.

-sigue sonando bastante fácil.

-Raph, no empieces

-¿Qué? acaso tienes miedo de perder ¿eh, capitán?

-¿yo? Tenerte miedo, buen chiste.

-¿no es algo temprano para sus peleas?

-¿Qué acaso tienen horario?

-¡Cállate, Mickey!

-¡SILENCIO!... no estoy esperando a que se maten entren ustedes, creí a vérselos dicho muchas veces.

-Hai, Sensei…

-bien, ahora levántense…su entrenamiento empieza… ¡AHORA! –El maestro Splinter dio la señal golpeando su bastón contra el suelo, nos levantamos y corrimos por las alcantarillas hasta asegurarnos de que estábamos fuera de su vista.

-ok ¿Cómo se supone que encontremos esa esa estrella? –pregunto Mickey

-¡shuriken!

-es lo mismo Donnie…

-¡tengo un plan! – exclame, mis hermanos no tardaron en reunirse para poder escucharme – nos separemos en grupos de dos, uno ira por el norte y el otro por el sur, cuando lleguemos a un punto fijo, uno de cada grupo se ira por el este y el otro por el oeste.

-excelente plan, capitán – Raph interrumpió con su habitual sarcasmo- pero hay un pequeño problema, ¿Cómo sabremos "quien" va por "cual" lado?

-bueno…el Sensei no dijo nada de los t-phones – respondió Donnie sacando su teléfono móvil…. no es mala idea

-aja… y ¿Cuál es ese punto fijo?

-yo les enviare un mensaje, prácticamente es correr un cierta distancia – respondí esta vez, todos quedaron pensativos, es divertido ver como mis hermanos se quedan analizando mi plan ¿Por qué no pueden admitir que es un buen plan?

-¡oh! es un buen plan – olvídenlo…..gracias Mickey

- ¡lose! Bien entonces, Mickey tu iras con Donnie, Raph vendrás conmigo – una vez formados los grupos, los cuatro nos desviamos por otro camino para poder alejarnos más de Splinter, finalmente nos separamos, Donnie y Mickey se fueron por el sur, Raph y yo por el norte. Pasaron alrededor de unos 10 minutos, creo que es suficiente. -ok, paremos aquí, sigue tú de largo, yo iré por la derecha.

-como quieras capitán - di un suspiro con eso… ¿Cuándo empezó a llamarme así? claro que sé la razón y la verdad no me importa pero se vuelve algo molesto cuando lo utiliza tanto. Tome mi t-phone y comencé a escribirle a Donnie, una vez enviado el mensaje seguí con mi camino, paso bastante tiempo mientras buscaba en todos los lugares posibles, ahora que lo pensaba buscar una pequeña estrella en un lugar tan amplio como las alcantarillas era casi imposible, tal vez los demás tuvieron más suerte…. ¿Qué es esa luz? Tenía que averiguarlo, y eso hice, me escondí estando lo suficientemente cerca de lo que sea que emitía esa luz…. ¿rosa?...asome mi cabeza…. ¿el Krang? ¿Qué hacen aquí?….parecen discutir sobre algo tengo que acercarme sigilosamente….

***CRACK* **

¿Por qué?...simplemente…. ¿por qué? ….el fuerte ruido gracias a las latas esparcidas por todo el lugar y la colaboración de mi pie, llamaron la atención de los krangs, revelando mi ubicación…..no puedo creer que haya sido descubierto así de fácil y de una manera tan ridícula, ¿Dónde está mi honor?

-Krang, hemos sido descubiertos en este lugar, por unos de los seres llamados tortugas.

-ser descubiertos en este lugar, no es bueno para el Krang, nadie puede estar en este lugar, la tortuga debe ser eliminada – si ya entendí mi pequeño inconveniente puso en peligro mi vida….lo típico, el fin, sacaron sus armas empezaron a disparar, lo esquive y ¡BLAM! Misión completada los krang fueron eliminados.

-eso fue algo rápido - dije mientras me daba la vuelta para regresar, entonces una textura metálica y fría roso por mi mejilla rápidamente, hasta caer al suelo, ¡era otro Krang! , seguramente iba atacarme por la espalda…estrategia sutil… pero ¿Qué había detenido su ataque? me agache para revisarlo más de cerca, tenía algo clavado en la cara…. ¿Una sai?

-¿Por qué siempre soy yo, el que te salva el trasero? –esa voz….un momento…. La sai, tono de burla muy mal hecho y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Rapha!

-Hey… - saludo…..o eso creo….mientras se acercaba, pero aun no entiendo algo

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-bueno…..después de encontrar la estrellita esa…vi a esa hojalata dirigiéndose hacia aquí. – Esperen ¿qué?

-¿Encontraste el Shuriken?

- si, como dije fue bastante fácil -respondió mientras sacaba el shuriken de su cinturón….mi problema no es que lo haya encontrado el, si no el cómo lo hiso en tan corto tiempo.

-wow….entonces… ¿qué harás ahora?

-me iré a la guarida…. No tengo más a donde ir

-oh ¿enserio? ¿Qué tal si te propongo un "juego"? – ¿tengo que explicar cuál era mi plan?

-si….no lo creo me iré a dormir temprano hoy. - oh no está hablando enserio… Raphael volvió a guardar el shuriken en el cinturón y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a la salida mientras estiraba los brazos y bostezaba un poco. – además, no estoy interesando en tus "juegos" Leo. – está hablando enserio

-y…. ¿qué tal si te digo que tendrás unos cuantos juguetes para romper? – y como era de esperar el gran ingenio en bruto por utilizar la fuerza de Raph capto su atención, se detuvo colocando sus brazos detrás del cuello, se dio la vuelta y me miro de una forma tan desintegrada que era obvio que quería saber cuál era mi propuesta. – escucha, no creo que estos krang estén en las alcantarillas por un tour vacacional, debe haber algo más.

-¿dónde hay uno hay otros mil? – extraña forma de describirlo pero…

-si… y estoy seguro que algo traman o eso lo que parecía…..el punto es que hay que detenerlos.

-entonces… tu plan es ¿hallar a los krang, escuchar que es lo que traman y…acabar con ellos?

-¡Sí!

-¿podre golpear cuantas cabezas quiera?

-todas las que se te antoje

-me gusta el plan

-eso pensé – oh Raph eres tan obvio.

Después de esa corta charla, corrimos por lo más profundo de las alcantarillas en alguna señal que nos digiera o mostrara una base oculta de los krang…aun nada.

-LEOOOOoooo… ¡comienzo a dudar de tu plaaaaan! – dime una vez que no lo hallas echo…

-¡Ten paciencia Raph!

-¿¡paciencia?! – Raph se detuvo en seco no tenía otra opción que hacer lo mismo para poder saber de qué se quejaría esta vez….- Hemos estado corriendo sin razón alguna

- solo un poco más…. Hay que…

-¡NO! - … - hemos estado buscando por todos los lugares posible, hace más de un hora, no hay nada aquí bajo. - ¿tanto tiempo paso? desvíe la mirada…tal vez tenía razón…tal vez… esperen ¿y eso?

-bueno…..no hemos buscado por ahí – señale un enorme desagüe que estaba al lado de una pared…..raro…. le devolví la mirada – ¿Por qué esa cara?

-no recuerdo a ver visto ese tubo…- respondió en un tono… raro….no se bien como describirlo.

-Raph, estamos en las alcantarillas, hay miles de tuberías y caminos aquí abajo. No creo que hallas podido memorizar cada uno de ellos.

-¿a qué te refieres con eso?

-n-no es lo crees – respondí intentando calmarlo y evitar una futura pelea. – solo vamos ¿quieres? – di un par de pasos y gire dándole una señal para que se diera prisa, Raph gruño mientras se acercaba, ¿porque me estoy riendo?….cuando finalmente llegamos nos detuvimos unos segundos en la entrada del desagüe, le di un gesto a Raph para que guardara silencio después comencé a entrar sigilosamente pero sentí como me tomo del brazo obligándome a parar. - ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunte en un susurro.

- no confió en este sitio – respondió también susurrando mirando hacia el interior del tubo….esa mirada en sus ojos delataban sospechas….o tal vez era…

-¿tienes miedo?

-¿¡QUE!? ¡CLARO QUE NO! – ¿saben? es gracioso a veces lo fácil que es hacerlo enojar.

-¿entonces qué pasa?

-¿¡me estas escuchando!? , te digo que ese lugar da ¡muy mala espina!

-¿no crees que estas exagerando?

- ¡es enserio!... ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?

-paranoico ….

-ok… ¿¡sabes que!? Haz lo que quieras ¡no me importa! Yo me largo de aquí.

-¡Raph!...vamos era una broma… ¡espera! – intente detenerlo…. Pero no iba a escucharme, di un enorme suspiro y decidí seguir sin él, una vez dentro…..no podía ver nada, entre más me acercaba me acostumbraba a la oscuridad…la textura del suelo cambio, era frio, más suave y resbaloso... ¿Pero qué? … cubrí rápidamente mis ojos debido a un impacto de luz, di unos paso para atrás intentando ubicarme pero resbale casi inmediatamente, ¿Dónde estoy? Solo puedo escuchar…. ¿golpes? ¿Están peleando? …. Esperen…..alguien se está acercando…..intente tomar mis katanas no me importa a donde este apuntado solo quiero acabar con quien sea que este hay… ¿eh? ….. ¿Qué le paso a mi katana?...hay una mano en mi hombro…¡hay una mano en mi hombro!

-¡WOW! Tranquilízate…

-¿Rapha? – pregunte mientras la mano en mi hombro me daba un leve tirón para levantarme. - Pensé que te habías ido.

-si eso…..bueno tenía que volver para decirte un merecido ¡TE LO DIJE! – grito bastante alto….pero por otro lado…logre recuperar mi vista y aparte de ver a Raphael molesto….ya no estábamos en las alcantarillas…. Encontramos la base de los krangs…..algo así. – valla quien lo diría en realidad los krang tenían una base secreta en las alcantarillas o espera…. ¡ERA UNA TRAMPA!

-¡Entendí tu punto Raph! – grite esta vez.

-¿¡Estás seguro!? ¡Porque al parecer tengo que repetirte las cosas!

-¡bien, bien! ¡Tenías razón! ¿¡Eso es lo que querías escuchar!?

-¡SI! …. Gracias…. Ahora vámonos

-¡ESPERA! – grite enojado tomándolo de la mano para evitar que se fuera… - No nos podemos ir aun

-¿¡QUE!? ¿POR QUE NO?

-¡no llegue hasta aquí solo para regresarme!

-¿¡perdiste la cabeza Leo!? Si no hubiera sido por mi esas latas andantes te hubiera aniquilado, ¿y tú aun quieres adentrarte?

-si…agradezco eso Raph, pero no me iré sabiendo que hay Krangs amenazando nuestro hogar.

-Qué parte de que es una trampa ¿¡NO HAS ENTENDIDO!?

-¿¡Y QUE TAL SI NO!? …. No tengo tiempo para pelear, estoy decidido a ir Contigo o sin ti. – me aleje solo unos metros para dar la vuelta y ver a Raph…..su mirada era extraña, tenía ira, confusión y…algo más…..me miro así por un par de segundos. -¿y bien?- dudo… pero al final acepto….en realidad solo dio un suspiro y se acercó, eso para mí es un claro "Si" y comenzamos a caminar más adentro de la alcantarilla enemiga…..nada…. no encontramos absolutamente nada…. Además de unas puertas cerradas que intentamos abrir…. Nada de qué preocuparse, hasta que finalmente llegamos a una enorme pared que indicaba el final de camino.

-Espero que estés feliz ahora Capitán – hablo molesto mientras me miraba con los brazos cruzados. – no puedo creer que hayamos desperdiciado tanto tiempo… ¿y en qué? … EN UN ESTUPIDA PARED – Raph Pateo fuertemente la pared y unos cuantos objetos esparcidos en el suelo. Me apoye un poco en ese enorme muro e intente calmarlo mientras observaba como golpeaba todo a su alrededor

-oye tú fuiste el que dijiste que había algo raro aquí.

-¡OH NO! – Mala idea – ¡yo te dije que nos largáramos de aquí cuando había oportunidad! – comezón a acerase hacia mi amenazadoramente. – pero me ignoraste y decidiste seguir, si esto es otra trampa….

- si fuera una trampa ¿no crees que nos hubieran atacado ya? – interrumpí ya comenzado a irritarme también, pero antes de que el pudiera defenderse algo lo…..o nos interrumpió, miramos hacia la salida…krangs…..gran momento para presentarse.

-¿puedo decirlo? – pregunto serio mientras sacábamos nuestras armas.

-No – respondí

-está bien… ¡TE LO DIJE!

-solo…. ¡ponte a pelear! - grite apuntando a los Krangs con mi katana para después acabar con cada uno de ellos, Raph por un lado y yo por otros. Después de mucho tiempo (y mi flojera de escribir tanto dialogo :v ) Raph acabo con el ultimo, clavándolo a la pared con su Sai, el krang salió corriendo después de eso, estábamos exhaustos sin duda, eran demasiados para solo nosotros dos, me le acerque para decirle que ya nos podíamos ir…..su rostro….no era el que yo esperaba….. -¿Raph? ….. ¿Ocurre algo?

-La pared….- no creo que eso sea una respuesta….intente preguntar otra vez pero él se adelantó con las palabras…- L-La pared…está vacía.

-Raph no enti….

-¡CUIDADO! – un fuerte jalón hiso que me estrellase de espaldas contra la pared…. el golpe fue muy fuerte, todo lo que escuchaba era un zumbido….no podía ver nada era muy borroso…..siento los ojos pesados…distinguía un tipo de silueta tirada en el suelo muy a lo lejos… ¿Raph?...

…

*tos* *tos*

Hmmn…..Abrí mis ojos lentamente…lo primero que vi fue….una pared…..….estoy ¿acostado?…. ¿cómo me estoy moviendo?...me levante un poco…. mi cabeza….duele….

-¿despertaste ya capitán? - un momento… solo un ser en este mundo me llama así

-¿Raph? – pregunte dirigiendo la mirada de dónde provenía la voz…..me sorprendí al darme cuenta que estaba siendo…cargado…..sobre la espalda de… Raph.

-*tos* Si, sí. – respondió un poco….débil…

-¿Dónde estamos?

-creo que te di un fuerte golpe…*tos*….la base de los krang ¿recuerdas?...

-oh…..si ya me acorde… - apoye mi mejilla en la cabeza de Raph….me sentía culpable….él tenía razón…todo era un trampa….

-¿Cómo estas hay atrás? - ¿Por qué te escuchas así?

-bien, supongo…. - ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué no te disculpas?

-oye Raph….- no pude seguir…fui interrumpido por una fuerte tos proveniente de él…. Intente mirarle la cara pero me soltó, dejándome caer al suelo, cerré los ojos del impacto…fue repentino...los abrí suavemente….Rapha había caído de rodillas tapando su pecho con una mano y cubriéndose la boca con la otra….otra vez esa tos…cada vez más fuerte…..eso no es normal -¡Raph! – me acerque rápidamente a el -¿¡estás bien!?

-si…. - respondió mientras se limpiaba la barbilla de….

-¿¡Eso es sangre!? … ¿¡ESTAS HERIDO!? – comencé a inspeccionarle la cara preocupado…su pecho…..esa era la razón….intente mirar más de cerca pero el empujo mi rostro.

-¡estoy bien! *tos*…. No es nada grave

-¿estas segur…- volví hacer interrumpido pero no por palabras, si no por una alarma y no cualquier alarma una de esas que mencionan el apocalipsis.

"el lugar se auto destruirá en dos minutos"

-hay no…

-¿desde cuándo instalaron voces?

…

Corrimos y corrimos, lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos permitían….por alguna razón el pasillo se hacía eterno…teníamos que salir rápido…sabía que Raph no iba a resistir no estando así…..solo unos metros más…..unos metro más…..y el tiempo acabo…

Me desperté tirado boca arriba en el suelo, logre sentarme de alguna manera...mi cabeza…..mi brazo…mi cuerpo…duele….duele horriblemente…. intente levantarme, pero la gravedad llevo mi cuerpo hacia abajo, decidí quedarme así hasta asegurarme que tuviera el control total…..mire detalla mente el lugar…estaba destruido….no tardaría en derrumbarse por completo… había escombro por todas partes…y polvo mucho polvo….parecía niebla...me paralice al escuchar una tos….yo no vine aquí solo…

-¡RAPH! – grite recordando lo que había pasado… mire hacia todas direcciones buscando una señal de donde estuviera mi hermano…..entonces en un pequeña pila de escombros se veía un bulto verde con un toque de rojo tenía que ser el….obligue a mi cuerpo a trabajar pero mis piernas no respondía así que me arrastre.

-*tos* *tos* *tos*…. ¿Leo? …. –pregunto dirigiéndome la mirada….se notaba que no podía ver muy bien...….. No sabía si responderle o llorar….así que solo seguí, sentía como los pedazos de concreto y metal abrían y se enterraban en mi piel. Mis piernas respondieron finalmente….seguramente estaban dormidas…..corrí hasta donde estaba Raph y me agache para levantarlo o al menos arrodillarlo la mitad de sus piernas estaba atrapadas…..lo examine brevemente…Dios…la herida en su pecho…..era grave…muy grave…No, no puedo describirla y ahora con la explosión tenía un motón de heridas más, algunas más profundas que otras…..su temperatura esta baja…..sus ojos perdían brillo…R….-Leo…¿estás bien? - ¿Por qué?... no lo entiendo, sin darme cuenta simplemente lo abrace apoyando su cabeza contra mi pecho.

- Tu...idiota... ¿porque?... ¿porque lo haces? - apreté mis ojos con fuerza ni siquiera sé lo que estaba diciendo entonces algo tibio y agradable tomo mis mejillas.

- no llores ¿quieres? - su voz...era relajante...abrí mis ojos, Raph sostenía mi rostro frotando sus pulgares debajo de mis ojos para limpiar unas lágrimas que se habían derramado...y ¿m-me esta sonriendo?...jamás había visto un gesto así...n-no sé porque pero...s-se siente diferente...es…raro...pero raro de una manera cómoda...m-mi estómago...cosquillea...¿me estoy ruborizando? - ¿estas mejor? - ¿uh? ¡Oh cierto!...sacudí mi cabeza liberándome de mis pensamientos.

-S-si...g-gracias -respondí...estaba nervioso por alguna extraña razón. Retire sus manos y desvié la vista...- v-vamos...tenemos qué-qué salir de a-aquí... -¿¡PORQUE ESTOY HABLANDO ASI!?

-No puedo...

-¿Qué?

-¡NO PUEDO! – Grito de una forma tan…dolorosa… ¡No! No es momento para llorar…..tienes que sacarlo de aquí…mire sus piernas, afortunadamente no estaban sepultadas con tanto peso….aun podía jalarlo sin necesidad de lastimarlo y eso hice… lo tome de los brazos y lo atraje hacia mí... - ¡Espera, Espera! ….. ¡DETENTE! – Pare inmediatamente… - esto…..no va a funcionar….- el lugar tembló por unos segundos... Después algunas partes del techo se cayeron. –….vete.

-¿¡Que!? – no estará hablando enserio….no puede estar hablando enserio, lo mire con…miedo…preocupación…..- ¿estas bromeando verdad? ….- esa sonrisa…otra vez…- dime que es una broma….

-….este lugar se derrumbara en cualquier momento aun tienes oportunidad de irte.

-no…

-Está bien…

-¡NO! – Grite con angustia...deja bromear…. ¡NO! …. ¡no pienso dejarte aquí Raph!

-Leo… aunque pueda salir….moriría desangrado el resto del camino…solo vete….

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? - ¿Por qué sonríes? …. Deja de hacer eso…..no es divertido…no voy a dejarte….no es una opción…. Me acerque a sus piernas….retire los escombros... Uno por uno…..mis manos están sangrando….sigue…..solo sigue…..no te atrevas a detenerte…no lo dejaras…..era todo lo que podía pensar…cubrí mi boca…mi cara expresaba más que horror….esto no es verdad….¿cierto? … es solo un horrible sueño…..una pesadilla…..si eso debe ser… ¿Por qué no despierto?

-Leo…. – voltee la mirada… - ….duele - hablo…. Así sin más…. Su expresión era fría….sin sentimiento…. ¿Es posible eso? …. Volví a mirar sus piernas…. ¿cómo una tubería puede atravesar los músculos?…..…..simplemente… ¿Cómo?...Sus rodillas estaban literalmente….empaladas…. como si fuera un dango….me acerque a él lo aleje de los escombros y lo levante apoyándolo en mi hombro…

-¿puedes caminar?

-eso creo…pero parecería un pingüino….

-no es momento para chistes….

-perdón. – di un suspiro y comenzamos a caminar…bueno Raph lo intentaba… y yo estaba cojeando… - a este Ritmo no llegaremos a ninguna parte…. – tal vez pero debemos intentarlo….m-mi brazo….. – No deberías hacer tanta fuerza…. – he, lo notaste ¿no?

- no te preocupes Rapha, encontraremos una salido…. – eso espero – vamos….estarás bien…

-ese no es lo que me preocupa…no mientas Leo - ¿de qué hablas? – tienes un brazo roto, probablemente una pierna también…. Apenas puedo moverme gracias a la tubería que atraviesa mis piernas…estamos golpeados y con profundas heridas…aunque encontremos una salida…. ¿Crees que lo haremos con vida? - ….. Deja de hablar así….lo lograremos.

-no empieces Raph…no es momento para tu actitud de reproche….admito que…no estamos en las mejores condiciones…. Pero debemos intentarlo…

- siempre fuiste tan ingenuo… - cállate.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso…. Pero simplemente seguimos caminando, miraba a Raph de vez en cuando, a veces parecía que no estuviera en busca de la salida….era difícil ver a dónde íbamos, el lugar amenazaba cada vez más en venirse abajo… tenemos que salir….tenemos que salir y ya…esperen…..¿eso?...¿eso es?...

-Lo-logramos…..he… ¿qué tienes que decir ahora Raph?

-…- ¿Raph? ….. *suspiro*….

-vamos….resiste un poco más, pronto llegaremos a casa…..- solo un poco más…..el desagüe…comenzó a deteriorarse… de forma muy rápida….era obvio está colapsando… cojeé lo más rápido que pude…. Arrastre a Raph en ciertas ocasiones, casi se nos cae una pared encima….solo unos centímetros…

-¡LEO! – un fuerte golpe…no…empujón… me tiro hacia afuera del desagüe… después el lugar se cayó a pedazos… ¿salimos? ….. ¿Lo logramos? ….. Mire al mi alrededor…estaba solo

-¿Rapha? …. -….no…no lo hiso…no…- ¿¡Raph!? – respóndeme…esa tos…. mira detrás de mí…..solo estaba la pared de escombros tapando el desagüe…..No…..¡NO! …. - ¡RAPHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**. . . **

Leonardo se despertó de golpe, con la respiración agitada, sudoroso y los ojos llorosos, aparentemente había tenido una horrible pesadilla…

"no…..eso no fue un sueño" se dijo así mismo sentándose en su cama…..miro a su alrededor….era su habitación, recordó cada momento, cada segundo…. "esa noche…. ¡Maldición!" Se llevó la mano hacia su cara, apretando su rostro con fuerza…. "¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?... ¿¡POR QUE!?" miro su mano izquierda, su yeso estaba intacto, seguro Donnie lo reparo después de haber caído sobre él, también las heridas en sus piernas, mano y otras partes, Habían sido limpiadas y selladas, por nuevas vendas, parches o algunas curas….dio un suspiro y salió de su habitación. Ni siquiera se percató de la hora, pero aún era de día eso es seguro, "tengo que hablar con él ¿cierto? …. ¿y si es una mala idea? … tal vez….simplemente… no quiere verme….no después de lo que hice"

-¡Leo! – exclamo una voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miro su mano derecha estaba en la manija de una puerta…..había entrado en una habitación… y no cualquier habitación. ¡NO! Estaba en la habitación de….

-¡Raph! – exclamo sorprendido y nervioso al ver la tortuga de antifaz rojo sentado en su cama…. Mirándolo… ¿confuso?... "¿cuándo fue que llegue aquí?" se preguntó mentalmente avergonzándose por su acto…. "bueno ya llegaste… no puedes irte así de la nada" - ¿pu-puedo pasar?

- ya estas adentro… – respondió un poco serio, Leo se avergonzó más y agacho la cabeza… ¿cómo no se dio cuenta de que estaba haciendo? –solo entra. – El de azul termino de entrar y cerró la puerta tras de él, para después dirigirse a la dirección del de rojo - ¿estás bien? – esa pregunta sorprendió a Leonardo….Raphael estaba... ¿Preocupado? ¿Por él? ….. Sacudió su cabeza, comenzaba a sacar deducciones estúpidas o eso pensaba.

-creo que… yo soy el que debería preguntar eso – respondió sentándose a un lado de la cama para quedar a la misma altura.

-¡Eso no importa! - exclamo un poco molesto - ¿¡qué fue lo que paso contigo hace rato!?

-no lo sé….colapse supongo…. – respondió dando una pequeña risa, Raph solo lo miro seriamente y después soltó un suspiro, la sonrisa de Leo se desvaneció cuando miro al pecho del de Rojo, estaba vendado….sabía por qué y no pudo evitar recordarlo.

**Flash back: **

"**¿Qué tal si es una trampa?" **

"**si fuera una trampa, ¿no crees que no hubieran atacado ya? **

"**¡TE LO DIJE!" **

"**Raph, no enti….**

"**¡CUIDADO! **

**Fin del flash back **

-¿LEOOOOoooo? ¡Hey! Capitán a tierra – una vez más la voz de Raphael lo libero de su mente - ¿¡Que te pasa!?

-L-lo siento – se disculpó el de azul por su inusual falta de atención, el rojo solo soltó un suspiro.

-Da igual

-¡NO! –exclamo haciendo que Raph dio un pequeño salto del susto….no esperaba eso. – Me refiero a esto – el mayor postro su mano en el pecho de Raph justo donde estaba la razón por la que estaba vendando.

-¿Qué? …. – pregunto Raphael sin poder entender a lo que hermano se refería.

-fue mi culpa…el que tú ahora este así –respondió sin dejar de ver melancólicamente donde estaba esa herida -Tenías razón Raph…. debí haberte escuchado…si lo hubiera hecho….yo…tu no….

-cállate…. – interrumpió Raph de una manera seca, Leo lo miro…sus ojos, su rostro, expresaban furia.

-¿Raph?...

-¡CALLATE! – Raphael grito fuertemente, Leonardo se sorprendió con esa reacción y retiro su mano rápidamente del pecho de este. – las cosas pasaron ¡Y YA!

-si…. Y pasaron por mi culpa.

-¡NO! … en parte si…. ¡PERO ESE NO ES EL PUNTO!

-¿entonces lo admites?

-¡NO!

-¡Raph! – Exclamo Leo confuso y algo furioso - tú lo recuerdas ¿verdad?…. tu sabes bien que paso…. Fueron mis órdenes…. ¡Fue mi decisión! …

-¡BASTA!

-¡Pero Raph!

-¡YA! …. Juro que si pudiera te sacaría el cerebro de ahí, para lavarlo a golpes ¡y volverlo a meter!... solo para que olvidara ¡ESA ESTUPIDEZ! – Leonardo se quedó plasmado…..aunque no se hubiera escuchado muy agradable, eso en realidad significaba de que Raphael estaba preocupado por el….

-¿Por qué? – Leo agacho el rostro – no es justo...

-Leo…. – el gesto de Raph cambio por uno de afición.

-¡no es justo! – Exclamo con remordimiento, dejando caer finalmente un par de lágrimas…. – no es justo que este así….por una mala decisión mía….- no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar, Raphael se siento culpable y dio un ligero suspiro, no sabía de estas cosas pero aun así intento consolarlo postrando una mano una mano sobre la cabeza del mayor, este se sorprendió por aquello haciendo que se ruborizara. - ¿Raph? - pregunto ante el acto pero no hubo respuesta alguna, sin embargo Raphael comenzó hacer fuerza en su mano presionando la cabeza de Leonardo hacia abajo. -¡RAPHA! – grito finalmente cuando ya tenía su mentón en el cuello, le retiro la mano y lo miro molesto haciendo un puchero con sus mejillas ("=I" - exactamente así XDD)

-es broma, broma – dijo el de rojo al ver el gesto tan infantil de parte del mayo y más "maduro" que al final simplemente no pudo evitar reírse por unos segundos, ya tranquilo volvió a postrar su mano sobre la cabeza de leo pero esta vez dándole ligeras palmaditas y después dirigirla a su mejilla. -¡Deja de Llorar!, conserva la poca dignidad que tienes


	4. Uh, Oh

**Capítulo 4: **

-"¿Raph? …. ¡Raph! ….. ¡Vamos levántate! , deja de jugar esto no tiene gracia… por favor, levántate…..no me hagas esto…. ¿Rapha? … No…No….No, por favor ¡RAPHAEL! …..Raphie…Lo siento…lo siento, lo siento, ¡LO SIENTO! Todo es culpa mía ¡lose!, pero no quería que las cosas acabaran así… ¿Qué le diré a los demás? …..no, no puedo….. ¡HABLAME IDIOTA! … háblame… no quiero que te vallas, no quiero estar solo….Regresa."

**. . .**

Un sueño más, otro horrible recuero con el que Leonardo despertaba. Así habían sido las últimas noches para la noble tortuga que ahora dirigía la mirada al reloj digital de su habitación "3:45 AM"….Mmmmmh… intentar volver a dormir no era buena idea, tal vez una de sus historietas de los héroes espaciales lo distraería mientras llegaba la "hora de despertarse". ¡Sí, Eso es!, Leo se levantó y encendió la luz de su habitación para buscar una de sus muchos comics, finalmente agarro su favorita, apago la luz, se sentó en su cama, prendió una lámpara en una mesita que tenía al lado y se dedicó a leer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un tranquilo lunes en la mañana o lo era para Hamato Yoshi, mejor conocido como "Splinter" el encargado de cuidar a nuestras cuatros jóvenes tortugas, claro que como cualquier padre no dudaría en "tomar las riendas" para controlar a sus problemáticos hijastros en especial en la etapa en la se encuentran ahora….*ahem*… Yoshi estaba cocinando un nutritivo y delicioso desayuno al más estilo japonés….Debía encontrarse de un buen humor, además mimar a sus pequeños era una de sus "prioridades" ya saben….instinto paterno… Y hablando de sus pequeños uno de ellos acaba de entrar a la cocina.

-Ohayō, Sensei – saludo entre bostezos el mayor de los hermanos Hamato mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor.

-Ohayō – Splinter correspondió al saludo mientras tomaba dos tazas de té verde, brindándole una a la tortuga que recibió con una amplia sonrisa y un cortes "gracias" para después sentarse al lado de este, examinándolo por unos segundos - ¿sigues sin poder dormir? - Leonardo se sorprendió ante tal pregunta aunque ya le había comentado de sus pesadillas días atrás.

-Hai…- Respondió mirando con melancolía la taza de té caliente – n-no lo entiendo….pensar que solo semanas atrás no podía recordar nada y ahora no puedo sacarme esa noche de la cabeza….– Leo tomo un poco de té y soltó un gran suspiro – no sé qué ocurre Sensei.

-ya veo…-Splinter analizaba cuidadosamente las palabras de su pupilo mientras frotaba su peculiar barba, hasta llegar a una conclusión – si ese es el caso, tal vez todo sea por un estado emocional.

-¿en serio? – pregunto la tortuga incrédula mientras observaba como su padre se levantaba y tomaba el antifaz azul yaciente en la mesa.

-Hai – Afirmo la rata mientras colocaba la máscara sobre este – los sueños son como un espejo, reflejaran todo lo que veas recreándolo de distintas forma al dormir y eso es lo que me preocupa – Yoshi dio un leve suspiro y regreso a su asiento- pronto esos sueños se convertirán en más que simples recuerdos, la mente es muy poderosa Leonardo y no siempre se consigue controlarla, comenzara a jugar contigo y recreara esos sentimientos en formas mucho peores si no logras solucionar eso que te incomoda…..que aparentemente parece ser Raphael….¿ya has intentado hablar con él?

-yo….ahhh…- el de azul volvió a quedarse mirando la taza pero esta vez de una manera pensativa, claro que había hablado con él, pero….no de la forma que esperaba, desde entonces no había vuelto a ver Raphael y no por que no quisiera si no porque…..porque….porque…porque….. …porque no había razón alguna, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía mucho sentido, hasta llego a preguntarse si en todo ese tiempo el de mascara roja había pensado en él, o al menos plantearse la idea de que le había pasado…Esperen ¿Qué? …. Leonardo se quedó procesando lo que había dicho mentalmente minutos atrás, solo para sonrojarse inevitablemente. ¿Enserio pensaba que Raphael estaba pensando en él? ….. Eso es nuevo.

-¡LEO! – un grito repentino lo hizo salir de su mente y del susto, tuvo que sostenerse de la mesa para no caer aunque tambaleo unos momentos en su silla. – ¡Hahahahaha!

-Mikey…...- dijo con fatiga el mayor intentado recuperar el aire

- perdón, ¿en qué pensabas? – pregunto el menor de los Hamato sentándose al lado de este

-n-no era nada – respondió mirando la taza de… esperen un momento - ¿¡a qué horas llegaste!? – el de naranja iba a contestar, pero apenas y pudo abrir la boca cuando otra voz respondió por él.

-no hace mucho – ambos hermanos voltearon la vista para encontrarse a Donatello sentado justo en frente de ellos leyendo un periódico, Leonardo estaba sorprendió, pero Michelangeló sonrió. – incluyéndome.

-pero estabas tan concentrado en el vacío del té, que ni nos notaste - retomo la palabra el de naranja mirando perdidamente el techo, Leonardo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿enserio se había distraído tanto que ni noto cuando sus hermanos llegaron? desvió la mirada hacia la puerta sonrojándose por eso. – tenías que haber pensado en algo muy interesante como para no darte cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-me pregunto qué clase de intereses seria – comento Donnie bajando el periódico para mirar a sus otros dos hermanos con tono y cara de burla.

-si Leo, dinos como te entretienes- Dijo Mickey con la misma mirada acercándose más a Leo aunque su intención era más "inocente" (Donnie WTF? XDD), el mayor se sorprendió por el repentino comportamiento de ambos su única acción fue esconder un poco su cara con su mano.

-uhhhhhhhhh… - chiflaron los dos menores entre risas por la acción del mayor que ahora escondía su rostro contra la mesa.

-ya, ya, dejen a su hermano - el trio de tortugas voltearon a mirar hacia la voz de su padre que se encontraba retirando y revolviendo sartenes. - ¿porque no me ayudan aquí? Pronto el desayuno estará listo – los tres hermanos se miraron por unos segundos y después dieron un pequeña sonrisa.

-¡HAAAI! – Respondieron al unísono con entusiasmo, levantándose de su asiento, Mickey se dirigió con Splinter ayudándolo con las sartenes, mientras Donnie y Leo colocaban los platos en la mesa, el resto fue una bonita y alegre escena familiar, todos reunidos en la mesa comiendo y hablando de algunas cosas, un tranquilo momento para los Hamatos…pero con un cierto vacío, por parte del miembro faltante.

Y Hablando de este último, Raphael acababa de despertar…..con la motivación de seguir durmiendo… aunque la única posición en la podía estar ahora era boca arriba, dejo caer así su cabeza en uno de sus hombros y cerró los ojos nuevamente para conciliar el sueño, pero antes de poder lograrlo sintió que algo pequeño y frio recorría su estómago, sin embargo decidió que era mejor ignorarlo hasta que aquella sensación se hiso más y más fuerte, subiendo lentamente hasta su pecho, una vez más lo ignoro pero parecía que esa molestia le pedía a gritos que le pusiera atención, comenzando a pasarse no solo por su estómago, ahora estaba en su espalda, piernas, brazos, ¡todo! Dándole un nerviosismo e incomodidad ¡De muerte! y lo que sea que fuera eso hacia un extraño ruido que le helaba la sangre junto con unas pequeñas gotas de sudor igualmente frías, llego hasta el punto de no resistirlo, tomando así su sabana rápidamente y la levanto para ver qué era lo que le causaba tantas molestias…Tal vez fue una mala idea.

-**¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

El grito tomo de sorpresa a todos los presentes de la cocina.

-¿¡que fue eso!? – Pregunto Mikey alarmado como todos en ese instante.

-Creo que fue Rapha – respondió Donnie y antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir otra palabra las tres tortugas sintieron una rápida ráfaga de aire que casi los vota de su asiento, los tres desconcertados voltearon a ver dónde supuestamente estaba sentado su padre, solo para ver un asiento vacío.

**-¿¡EHHHHHHHHHHHH!? ¡SENSEI, ESPERENOS! **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya cuando todos estaban frente a la habitación del rojo, se podían escuchar varias cosas, especialmente gritos algo como: "¡AHHHH! ¡AHHH!, ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! , ¡FUERA! ¡AHHH!" Y varios sonidos de objetos aventados contra la pared, Leonardo fue el primero en dirigirse a la puerta, pero su intento se fue en vano porque….

-¡La puerta no abre! – Exclamo mientras hacía presión sobre esta, Michelangeló fue a su rescate y comenzó a empujar con toda sus fuerzas pero no parecía tener efecto, Splinter y Donatello por otro lado intercambiaron miradas con esas ganas de golpearse la cara por el acto que estaban presenciando, Donnie se acercó a sus hermanos sin dejar de quitar ese rostro y giro de la perilla haciendo que los otros dos cayeran al suelo por hacer presión….sin razón alguna, Leo fue el primero en levantarse meneando su cabeza por el inesperado impacto, Mickey se arrodillo y sujeto su cara con un poco de fuerza pues había recibido el golpe en ella, ya un poco más aliviados querían ver de qué se trataba…¡Todo!, pero su vista fue bloqueada por Donatello.

-vamos levántense de ahí – dijo ofreciéndoles la mano a ambos.

-¿Raphael que sucede? - las tres tortugas voltearon al escuchar la voz de su padre viéndolo así arrodillado en el suelo, intentado tomar a una figura en posición fetal y temblorosa, se trataba Raphael que de alguna manera pudo pararse de su cama y terminar escondido detrás de su batería, cubriéndose el rostro con sus piernas mientras las apretaba con las fuerza que tuviera y temblando incontroladamente, incluso se podía escuchar su respiración asfixiante, Splinter iba a tomarlo del hombro pero a tan solos unos centímetros de hacer contacto con su piel, fue empujado con toda brusquedad cayendo casi a la misma distancia de sus otros hijos.

-¡SENSEI! – gritaron al unísono apresurándose a ayudar a su maestro que rápidamente le levanto un brazo en señal de que estaba bien, él no era por el cual tenían que preocuparse y eso lo captaron perfectamente cuando posaron la vista en Raphael que tenía las manos a la defensiva, pero sin apretar los puños, si antes temblaban ahora parecían sufrir de epilepsia y su rostro, ¡Dios! Su rostro no sabía si identificarse como sorprendido o horrorizado, probablemente ambas, pero su respiración se había calmado un poco, esto sorprendió también a Leonardo cuando vio que su hermano intentaba emitir palabras, pero cuando el oji-verde quería acercarse no le fue permitido, cerrando así los ojos en forma de dolor, esto no tiene nada de importante pero tal vez solo tal vez ahora el oji-verde estaba más preocupado por haber lastimado a su padre que por la cosa que lo había hecho estar en esa posición, su teoría podía ser errona o podía que no, sus dudas no parecía aclararse cuando su padre volvió a acercársele para tomarlo otra vez de su hombros con éxito , Raphael lo miro con sorpresa, después bajo su rostro algo triste y susurro unas palabras que solo Splinter podía escuchar y este hiso lo mismo pero con una sonrisa compasiva, para al cabo de unos minutos ser interrumpidos por Donnie y Mikey que se acercaron para sentarse cerca de ellos.

-¿Raph estas bien? – pregunto el menor con tono de tristeza y preocupación.

-si…. – respondió sin dirigirle la mirada

-¿¡cómo llegaste hasta aquí!? – Regaño certero el genio, pero su miraba también reflejaba esa preocupación inquietante. -¡te he dicho que no te muevas hasta que tus heridas cicatricen!

-¡Lose! – volvió a responder pero con un tono más elevado y mirando molesto al de morado.

-¿¡Entonces porque te moviste!? – Raphael se sorprendió por aquella pregunta, no es no supiera el porqué, si no que no quería decirlo….cosa de orgullo.

-no te incumbe…. – dijo volviendo a desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, Donnie dio un gran suspiro y se cruzó de brazos.

-supongo que no tienes remedio… vamos hay ponerte devuelta en la cama….

-¡NO! – grito histérico alejándose del más alto y aferrándose a su padre como si lo utilizara de escudo, todos se sorprendieron por eso en especial la rata que se le había ido el sentido de la lógica.

-¿Raph? – Pregunto finalmente Mikey, que miro unos segundos hacia la cama y después volvió a mirar a su hermano - ¿acaso hay algo en la cama? – el resto de la familia finalmente reacciono e hicieron los mismo que Michelangeló segundos atrás, Raphael no respondió nada y no tenía la intención de hacerlo, solo termino por aferrarse más a su padre y esconder la cara en su pecho y volver al estado tan deplorable en que lo encontraron, eso era suficiente para contestar la pregunta del menor. Splinter intentaba calmarlo mientras con gestos le daba señales a sus otros hijos que fueran a revisar, estos obedecieron y se acercaron a mirar….a simple vista era completamente normal solo era una cama desorganizada así que Leo agarro la sabana sobre esta y de un tirón la retiro dejándola caer a los pocos segundos, los tres dieron unos pasos hacia atrás horrorizados por la escena que veían y es que cualquiera podía reaccionar de esa manera, se trataban de cucarachas ¡sí! Pequeñas, escurridizas y asquerosas cucarachas, había miles de ellas, desde la más grande a la más pequeña, todas se movían como un enjambre de hormigas, incluso algunas estaban cambiando de piel, era algo bastante asqueroso como para entrar en detalle.

-Se-Sensei….- Donatello rompió el silencio volteando a ver a Splinter que inmediatamente vio el problema le causo náuseas y volvió a ver a Raphael que se negaba a mirar la escena ocultando su cara contra el pecho de su maestro buscando algún refugio en los brazos de este, su respiración era bastante inestable y cada fibra de su cuerpo estaba tensada, jamás lo había visto en ese estado, bueno no es que pudiera culparlo, hasta él hubiera estado de esa forma si hubiera despertado con semejante escena, ahora imagínense a alguien que le tiene fobia, una de sus grandes pesadillas sin duda, no soportaría verlo más de esa manera.

-Leonardo, saquemos a tu hermano de aquí. Donatello, Michelangeló ustedes desháganse de esto, en un momento vendré a ayudarlos - ordeno, Las tortugas inmediatamente respondieron con un "¡HAI, SENSEI!" Y acataron a las órdenes, Leo se arrodillo junto a su padre para ayudarlo a soltarse del agarre de Raphael pero antes, tan solo a microsegundos antes de poder ponerle una mano encima, se quedó completamente helado al sentir y ver uno de esos ojos Lima mirándolo de una forma…seria, analítica, furiosa y acusadora ¿Por qué? No tiene sentido, de alguna manera esa expresión le decía algo como: "¿¡Y tu donde diablos te has metido!?" Tal vez era mejor ignorarlo o eso pensó, pero le era casi imposible y sin darse cuenta el color rosa comenzó a tomar el control en sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ten, llévale esto debería relajarlo - Yoshi, le entrego un pocillo caliente al mayor de sus pupilos que tomo con cuidado para no quemarse con él –quédate con él, volveré enseguida. – Leonardo asintió y vio a su padre salir de la cocina, unos segundos después el también salió para dirigirse a la sala y deteniéndose antes de llegar hasta el "lobby" Donde estaba Raphael sentando y cubierto con una manta, lo miro con preocupación, dio un enorme suspiro y se acercó hasta él.

-¿Cómo vas? – pregunto con el tono más relajado que pudo.

-no tengo hambre… - respondió mirando un plato de comida que tenía sobre sus piernas, su tono era algo desanimado y llevaba así un tiempo, la preocupación de Leo aumento más así que dejo el pocillo aun lado para arrodillarse enfrente del oji-verde aunque este no le dirigiera la mirada.

– Tienes que comer algo, en especial ahora, Splinter lo preparo especialmente, es una especie de comida medicinal, pero sin sabor a algas…ni gusanos – Raphael finalmente lo miro pero de forma irritada como si le hubieran jugado una mala broma.

-los gusanos hubieran sido mejor que los medicamentos caseros de Donnie - dijo en forma de broma y con una expresión de asco, Leo dejo escapar una ligera risa y Raph sonrió con los ojos entrecerrados pero no duro mucho en desvanecer ese gesto.

-¿Raph? – pregunto desconcertado el de azul al notar ese cambio repentino.

-no tengo hambre enserio…. – bueno tampoco el plato tenia buena pinta, Leo bajo la cabeza un poco decepcionado, entonces recordó lo que traía en mano y como si de un interruptor se tratase su ánimo se subió por completo.

-ok, como quieras –dijo fingiendo la derrota, Raph se confundió por eso y miro como el mayor se sentaba a su la lado y tomaba algo "disimuladamente" – Entonces toma- le mostro un pocillo como si lo hubiera sacado de la nada, seguro lo hiso con la idea de sorprenderlo pero el oji-verde solo levanto una ceja, Engañar ¡JAMAS! Le había funcionado al intrépido líder, pero no tenía ganas de discutir por el mal intento de magia, solo dio un enorme suspiro e hiso que no sabía nada.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto cambiando de tema y tomando el recipiente caliente en sus manos.

-no lo sé – Respondió el de azul alzando los hombros y siguiendo con su actuación barata – Splinter solo dijo que te lo diera –Raph solo parpadeo un par de veces con su típica cara y después miro la vajilla, observando como humo emanada de esta, la acerco a su cara para poder olerla dando así un sonrisa placentera al reconocer el dulce y amargo aroma de la cocoa caliente no paso ni siquiera un segundo para degustarla y soltar un gran suspiro sin quitar esa sonrisa. -¿mejor?

-algo….- respondió sarcásticamente.

-bueno…-Leonardo tomo el plato de comida que yacía en las piernas de Raphael colocándolo en las suyas y después coger el par de palillos para tomar una pequeña bola marrón, similar a una albóndiga, aunque no lo era, el fuerte olor lo delataba y no era muy agradable –….te sentirás mucho mejor si comes algo – Leo acerco un poco la comida hacia la boca de Raph

-¡aleja eso de mí! – este exclamo en forma defensiva, mientras se alejaba de aquel extraño platillo.

-¡coooome! – Exclamo pero de una forma más infantil y risueña mientras se seguía acercando intentando darle de comer a su problemático hermano.

-¡NO! – Exclamo también el oji-verde pero con irritación y tomando el brazo del mayor alejándolo de su cara.

-¡Vamos! Aunque sea pruébalo – Leo también hacia presión en su brazo mientras se arrodillaba horizontalmente en el asiento para poder inclinarse y hacer fuerza, aunque parecía tomárselo más a broma que de forma molesta como lo hacía Raph.

-¡NO TENGO HAMBRE HE DICHO! - Antes de que Leonardo pudiera decir otra cosa un ruido bastante familiar para cualquiera se hiso presente, haciéndolo ruborizar oji-verde y a Leo sacar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción - ¡Tsst! Traidor - dijo con mala gana y una cara molesta a su estómago.

-perdón ¿Qué dijiste? - pregunto el azul con sarcasmo y burla volteando su cara para "escuchar mejor" – el gruñido salvaje no me dejo oír – Raph lo miro fastidiado y le soltó la mano como si tirara cualquier objeto.

-Aun así no voy a comer - Respondió sin dirigir la mirada y tomar un poca más de cocoa, hasta que su estómago volvió a exigir por atención - ¡TU CALLATE! – le grito a este por seguir gruñendo, curiosamente obedeció de inmediato, dejando callados a ambos, no creo que nadie espere algo así.

…

-hahahahahahahaha – Leonardo fue el que rompió el silencio empezando a reír y alejándose un poco, no era una risa muy fuerte, de echo era muy suave y dulce, de cierta forma lo hacía ver tierno, eso llamo la atención de Raphael que en acto seguido sonrió ampliamente y después dirigió la mirada al par de palillos chinos que la mano del mayor aun sostenían, dio un suspiro para acto seguido, con un rápido movimiento tomarlo de la muñeca y…

***tap* **

Si bien Leo había dejado de reír con tan solo sentir su mano ser empujada, pero lo que estaba viendo le había borrado el conocimiento ¡era Raph! el mismísimo Raphael mordiendo los palillos que sostenía dejando una corta distancia entre sus dedos y los labios de este, sintiendo así cada respiración que el oji-verde emitía, si eso no fuera suficiente pues de paso le estaba sosteniendo la mano dando una sonrisa descarada.

-¡RA-RA-RA-RAPHA! – Grito el azul reaccionado a la situación, creo que no es necesario detallar lo rojas que estaban sus mejillas.

-¿Qué? – Pregunto riendo– tu querías que probara y bien…..– Raphael comenzó a alejar lentamente la mano del mayor mientras hacía presión en los palillos con los dientes hasta que la pequeña masa de comida aterrizo en su boca, pudiendo así masticarla y finalmente digerirla - …. Ya lo hice. – se podría decir que la sonrisa de este se expandió, acompañándola con una mirada igual de "atrevida" mientras se lamia los labios lentamente. Ya no se podría saber a qué temperatura estaba la cara de Leonardo, su estómago se revolcó por completo, además el hecho de Raphael no llevara su máscara no ayudaba en absoluto a controlar su respiración, ese pequeño y simple detalle hacia que sus ojos verde chocaran con el verde de su piel y en medio de estos había largo parche curveado, comenzando desde la mitad de su frente hasta rozar las líneas de sus labios…. ¿qué es ese extraño sonido de tambor que le sale del pecho?

- ten cuidado Michelangeló – Amado sea el ser divino que esta halla arriba, gracia a que sus otros hermanos y padres aparecieron por arte de magia lo que hiso a Raph quitar la vista del azul, se sintió realmente aliviado y el también hiso lo mismo solo para encontrarse a Mikey y Splinter cargando el colchón sobre sus cabezas mientras que Donnie los dirigía a alguna parte…*cof* *cof* el laboratorio.

-creo que yo debería ir adelante – dijo el de naranja con un tono medio de tristeza

-solo, no dejes caer el colchón – dijo el de morado serio.

-Pero el Sensei es muy alto, no veo nada

-Tiene razón Donatello - Splinter apoyo al argumento del más pequeño.

-además tengo que caminar empinado para que no se incline – volvió a quejarse mirando al de morado sentía que de cierta forma se burlaba de su altura – venga, Donnie tu eres más alto, deja que yo guie. ¡Porfaaaaaa! – Donatello miro serio a menor y después miro a su maestro que solo asintió la cabeza indicado que seguía teniendo razón.

-está bien – término por aceptar y tomar el lugar de menor, que se alejó con un alegre "¡yaaay!" Y ponerse justo delante de ellos.

-¡Perfecto! – Exclamo con entusiasmo y haciendo una pose de liderazgo - ¡vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Por aquí! ¡Un, dos, un, dos, un, dos! – Splinter y Donnie seguían las direcciones del menor que al mismo tiempo les hacia una energética barra hasta finalmente quedar fuera de la vista de las otras dos tortugas.

-¿se fueron ya? – pregunto Raphael haciendo que Leonardo lo mirara inmediatamente, se sorprendió un poco al ver que este se había echado la manta encima para no ver nada, cuando este se percató que lo miraban fijamente giro su cabeza a dirección del mayor - ¿Qué? – el de azul se cubrió la boca pero le fue imposible no echarse a reír, haciendo que Raph se descubriera la mitad de su rostro delatando así una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡date prisa Casey! – Exclamo la adolecente pelirroja corriendo a toda prisa sobre los carrieles del metro, jalando con su sigo a otro joven.

-¡Ay! No jales tan fuerte, me vas a quitar el brazo – se quejó el castaño oscuro intentando libelarse del agarre.

-¿tengo que recordarte, que llego tarde por tu culpa? – pregunto enojada sin ni siquiera quitar la vista de su camino.

- estaba haciendo demasiado calor ¿no crees? Un pequeño remojón a la escuela no le hace daño – bromeo con descaro

-¡CASEY! – Grito con furia volteando a mirar al engreído jugador de hockey, este solo se paralizo por el gesto de enojo que formaba ese rostro lleno de pecas - Mejor olvídalo, no tengo tiempo – y con eso la chica siguió caminando.

-Era una broma – dijo entre risas mientras veía a la adolecente marcharse - ¿pelirroja? … ¡oye!... venga no lo tomes tan enserio…. – Casey intentaba llamar la atención de April, pero simplemente lo ignoraba alejándose cada vez más. – ¡Pelirroja! … - nada - ¡O'NEIL, ESPERA!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-no quiero discutir más sobre el tema – alego la adolecente entrando a una estación de metro aparentemente abandonada, aunque se hallaba en buen estado para estar así.

-Abril… - Casey intentaba razonar con ella siguiéndole el paso.

- juro que no puedo entenderte…. ¿Cómo pudiste hacer algo así? … no espera, ¿¡porque hiciste algo así!? - Abril seguía molesta…. Más bien furiosa…. El castaño tenía que haber hecho algo muy malo como para hacerla enojar de esa forma, ambos seguían caminando, pero esta vez por una amplia sala, podía considerarse como una sala de juegos o relajación, debido a que estas tenía varias cosas como una sección para máquinas árcade, un poco más alejada de esta se encontraba lo que parecía ser un muñeco de pruebas, se notaba a simple vista que había sido utilizado como saco de golpear u objeto de puntería debido a que tenía algunas armas clavadas, al lado de él estaba lo que parecía ser una piscina promedio con forma de "T" invertida se veía donde empezaba pero no donde acaba ya que un tubo de desagüe simulaba la entrada o salida de esta, ubicada en la parte alargada y encima del estanque estaba un columpio colgante, hecho con un simple neumático y cuerdas que se amarraban a las tuberías más altas , finalmente en el centro de toda esa sala había un espacio con unas dos escaleras de bajo, tenía el mismo grosor del estanque, a diferencia que hay se encontraba un televisor, también había un puff ( son esos cojines en forma de silla (?) de color azul alejado a unos metros de la TV, también había un pequeño detalle y era que el escalón que encerraba el amplio espacio simulaba un enorme mueble incluso habían esparcidos varios cojines alrededor de este y curiosamente estaba una de las tortugas hay sentada…. Raphael para ser más exactos (y si, ya lleva puesta su máscara) que leía una de sus muchas historietas, pero fue interrumpido por dos voces bastante ruidosas y familiares para él, alzo la vista solo para encontrarse a April O'Neil y Casey Jones discutiendo, por…. alguna razón, mientras caminaban hacia el Dojo.

-¡Hey, Chicos! – saludo un poco sorprendió por la presencia tan repentina de los adolescentes.

-Abril, fue solo una pequeña broma

-¿¡Una broma!? Casi haces que te suspendan de por vida, tuviste suerte que te ayudara…pero créeme no habrá segunda vez.

-venga, no todo fue tan malo….al menos cancelaron las clases.

-sí y ahora tengo que volver a presentar el examen de matemáticas ¡QUE ESTUDIE POR MESES!

-¡O'Neill! – aparentemente ambos adolecentes ni se percataron de la existencia de la tortuga.

-me alegro de verlos también, estoy perfectamente, gracias por preguntar – dijo Raph en forma sarcástica volviendo a su historieta.

-seguiré contigo después, ahora tengo que entrenar con el maestro Splinter – April finalizo la conversación con eso y entro en el Dojo, Jones soltó un suspiro, conseguir que la pelirroja lo perdonara iba hacer tarea difícil.

*tos* *tos*

Casey dio la vuelta al escuchar una tos sarcástica detrás de él, no era nada más que el mismísimo Raphael pegado a una historieta de horror/suspenso, dio una sonrisa había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, así que decidió acercarse.

-Hey~ Rapha – saludo de forma causal y relajada mientras se acercaba a la tortuga, pero esta no respondió nada solo siguió leyendo. -¿Rapha?

–….

–ay por amor a…. ¿¡Tú también!? – pregunto ya empezando a enojarse pero este seguía ignorándolo. -¡RAPH! – ese grito logro sacar del "trance" a la tortuga que bajo su historieta y lo miro a con una expresión seria.

-oh perdón… ¿y tú eres?– pregunto levantando una ceja, Casey solo hiso un gesto de "¿enserio?"

-no jodas Raph – dijo irritado para después sentarse al lado de este, Raphael rio un poco para después hablar.

-Tiempo sin verte Jones.

-HA, dilo por ti – Casey coloco el brazo alrededor del cuello de Raph mientras miraba al infinito – cada vez que venía a ver como estabas, te encontrabas durmiendo como…. – cerro los ojos y dejo caer su cabeza contra la de la tortuga empezando a imitar un ronquido bastante ruidoso. – ¡oh! Y también – el castaño soltó al de rojo y se acostó de espalda contra él con los brazos cruzados, para después volver a roncar de una forma más ruidosa y algo extraña. – Y me olvido de esta - ahora se acostó en las piernas de la tortuga de forma muy rara y desordenada, volviendo a roncar mucho más fuerte y algo chillón. Raphael solo posó su rostro contra su mano riendo un poco con ese último sonido.

-¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto el de rojo bajando su mano o al menos lo suficiente para poder ver a su amigo echado en sus piernas que lo miraba conteniendo la risa también. – parecías un cerdo.

-viejo, mis sentimientos – comento fingiendo tristeza mientras volvía a sentarse y se agarraba el pecho junto con la cara más deprimente que podía fingir cerrando sus ojos.

-¿Qué sentimientos? – volvió a preguntar pero esta vez de forma seca y arqueando una ceja, Casey inhalo de forma aguda abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa de esa pregunta, lo que le hiso arrugar más su ropa.

- ¡OK! ¡Eso si me dolió! – respondió afligido de forma molesta mirando de la misma manera al de rojo solo para que segundos después este se echara a reír a carcajadas, el castaño no tardó en hacer lo mismo. Siguieron así un buen rato hasta poder recuperar su aliento, una vez hecho soltaron unas pequeñas risas más para después intercambiar miradas con esas estúpidas sonrisas en sus rostro.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Raph – dijo Casey golpeando el brazo del oji-verde de forma amistosa, claro que no era tan estúpido, sabía perfectamente en la condición que su amigo se encontraba, así que se fijó en un punto en que no tuviera heridas…. O al menos no tantas…. Y golpear con la fuerza necesaria de no lastimarlo, Raph solo exhalo fuerte por la nariz mientras agitaba la cabeza en "forma de negación" con una amplia sonrisa y mirando hacia el suelo con los ojos entrecerrados. Después de todo él había venido tiempo atrás para ver cómo se encontraba pero en ese entonces él se hallaba en su "estado de coma", y el adolecente tenía otros problemas que arreglar en la escuela, asuntos con sus otros amigos y el equipo de hockey, pero aun así intentaba sacar el tiempo aunque sea para darle un vistazo, o eso era lo que decían sus hermanos, padre y April más que nadie, ella a diferencia del castaño no tenía tantos problemas, solo se preocupada por la escuela y aunque le dejaran un montón de trabajos o proyectos, Igualmente ayudaba a la recuperación del oji-verde, de echo hasta se traía sus tareas para realizaras en la guarida, así estaba más pendiente incluso las terminaba rápido, gracias a que Donatello le ayudaba y explicaba las cosas que no lograba entender y podía practicar más en su entrenamiento. Casey se enteró de que había despertado gracias a que April le envió un mensaje, y claro porque no una foto, para informarle… ¿Saben? Es lindo tener a alguien más que tu familia que se preocupen por ti. Raphael suspiro y miro perdidamente, si….era agradable. (Explicare esto en la nota bajo)

-¡Hey, miren! Casey también está en la fiesta – les interrumpió una voz que cualquiera que conociera al individuo, la reconocería muy, pero muy, pero muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy a la distancia. Ambos adolecentes dirigieron la mirada confirmando sus suposiciones al ver a Michelangeló acercarse con la palabra orgullo, escrito en todas partes, era bastante extraño viniendo del menor, pero las dudas se fueron al vacío cuando también vieron a Donatello detrás de este con una mirada y la palabra "derrota" en él, ya se podía predecir qué había ocurrido en la sesión de entrenamiento de esos dos.

-¡Heeeeeeey, Mikey! – saludo el castaño al de naranja chasqueando los dedos y señalándolo con estilo (?) este hiso lo mismo respondiendo con otro "Heeeeeeey~" para después sentarse al otro extremo de Raph, suspirando orgullo por todos lados, Donnie por otra parte no quería estar tan cerca, de hecho no quería saber de nadie así que solo siguió de largo– y…..Donatello.

-Casey…. – acato al saludo el de morado con el mismo tono seco, mientras seguía caminando y dándole una mirada de muerte al adolecente cosa que él también devolvió pero pronto el de morado la retiro – estaré en mi laboratorio – fue lo último que dijo antes de perderse de vista

-ok…. – comento Raph sacudiendo la mano en señal de "te veré luego" hasta escuchar el ruido que hace una puerta al cerrarse y dirigirle la mirada al de naranja. -¿qué hiciste ahora para que estuviera así?

- No hice nada…..Malo –contesto con una enorme sonrisa – solo está molesto porque le gane en combate, hehe~

-¡PFFFFFFT! ¿¡QUE!? – bufo Casey aguantando la grandes ganas de echarse a reír.

- espera, espera, espera - interrumpió Raph haciendo lo mismo que Casey – déjame a ver si entendí…. ¿le pateaste el trasero a Donnie?

- ¡Le Patee el trasero a Donnie! – Respondió el menor con orgullo mientras los otros dos inflaban sus mejillas para evitar soltar una gran carcajada.

- **¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **– cosa que no les sirvió.

- ¡Bien hecho enano! – exclamo el de rojo tomando del cuello al de naranja y con la otra mano frotarle la cabeza con el puño cerrado, el menor solo daba una risa juguetona.

-eso tiene por presumir tanto – comento el Castaño apoyándose en el hombro de Raph.

- y hablando de presumidos…. ¿Dónde está Leo? – pregunto soltando del agarre al pequeño.

-sigue en el Dojo – Respondió – como aun no puede entrenar con nosotros el Sensei dice que es buena idea que lo haga con April porque así los beneficiara a ambos y esas cosas.

- supongo que por eso me arrastro por medio carril – dijo el Castaño analizando por qué la pelirroja tenía tanta prisa.

- oye, ahora que lo mencionas ¿Por qué discutían hace rato?

- te lo diré después – respondió con una sonrisa algo sospechosa para ambas tortugas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-¿cómo logro inundar la escuela? – pregunto Leonardo entre risas mientras sostenía con firmeza la pierna de April a la altura de su cintura, esta hacia exactamente lo mismo estando ambos frente a frente, acompañados de Splinter que los observa a cierta distancia.

- ¡es lo que quiero saber! – Respondió intentando no perder el equilibrio – pero no creo que me diga.

- ¿no crees o no dejaste que te lo digiera? – April iba a responder pero antes de hacerlo se quedó pensativa ante las palabras del azul, este solo sonrió más ampliamente – hahaha ¡April!

-¿¡Que!? Fue su culpa

-¡Zenki! – Interrumpió Splinter en tono de orden, en eso ambos adolecentes elevaron la pierna del otro hasta colocarla en sus hombros.

- y dime ¿dónde está ahora? - volvió a preguntar intentando cambiar de tema.

-está afuera esperando.

- hmm, seguro se habrá quedado en el lobby con Raph.

- si… Espera ¿Raph estaba en el Lobby? – Pregunto esta vez April impactada, después de todo ella había pasado por ahí y ni lo noto.

- Esta desde esta mañana por ahhh…una pequeña plaga en su cuarto – Leo desvió la mirada.

-¡No puede ser! – Exclamo algo afligida - ¡ni siquiera lo salude! Arrgh estaba tan enojada con Casey que lo ignore por completo.

-veo que alguien necesita disculparse – April solo miro molesta a Leonardo eso solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¡Zenki! - Splinter nuevamente dio la señal y esta vez ambos se estiraron para alcanzar su pie con la mano contraria (Leo: Pie Izquierdo, mano derecha. April: Pie Derecho, Mano izquierda) una vez hecho lo tomaron por el talón y comenzaron a subirlo por encima de su cabeza lentamente sin soltarlo. Se quedaron hay unos segundos esperando la orden de retirada cosa que finalmente llego - ¡Jame! – dejaron caer sus piernas, soltando un suspiro una vez que estuvieran en el suelo y dirigirse la mirada con una sonrisa. – Muy bien, ambos van mejorando – comento Splinter mientras se acercaba a sus estudiantes con ambas manos detrás de su espalda. – y veo que has estados practicando tu flexibilidad April.

-¡Hai, Sensei! – Confirmo la pelirroja – a sido un proceso doloroso.

-bien, demos por finalizado el estiramiento y comenzamos con algo de práctica. – Hamato Yoshi lanzo dos armas de madera a ambos jóvenes que por guía de reflejos agarraron correctamente o al menos Leo ya que April le había golpeado en la cara, afortunadamente no era madera pesada, cuando pudo retirar el objeto de su vista observo que se trataba de un abanico común, un poco más pequeño que su actual tessen, normalmente lo utilizaba para practicar katas complicadas. Cuando observo a Leonardo se dio cuenta que este sostenía un Shinai (espada de bambú) – un combate para ser más específicos.

-combate simulado – dijo Leo mirando el Shinai en todos sus ángulos, no había utilizado uno desde que era un niño.

- exacto – Replico la rata, mientras retiraba el cinturón de la tortuga, de todas maneras no necesitaría sus katanas, cuando tubo los sables en mano los puso a un lado del árbol. (Y yo me sigo preguntando, Como rayos llego un árbol a las alcantarillas :v)– Bien, las reglas son simples, el primero que pierda su arma será eliminado – Splinter tomo su bastón en alto con ambas manos preparado para dar la señal, ambos aprendices se colocaron en posición de batalla - ¿Redi? – April abrió su abanico y Leo sostuvo el Shinai como lo hacía con sus katanas. - ¡HAJIME! – el sonido del bastón golpeando el suelo fue suficiente para ambos, Leonardo dio el primer golpe, atacando hacia la piernas de April para que callera cosa que logró esquivar saltando sobre el Shinai, pero no del todo cuando la gravedad hiso su trabajo consiguiendo que casi perdiera el equilibro al llegar al suelo, la oportunidad perfecta, Leo volvió a repetir el ataque teniendo éxito en esta oportunidad….claro que el objetivo no era derribar al oponente, April aun en el suelo se movió hasta llegar a una distancia corta entre los dos y golpearlo en la mandíbula con abanico abierto, eso lo aturdió solo por segundos, cuando logro reaccionar lo primero que sintió fue una fuerte (no tanto) patada en el estómago que le hiso retroceder algunos pasos.

-buen golpe – alago la tortuga a la adolecente, esta solo sonrió y se abanicó un par de veces con una de mirada "losé" Leonardo devolvió la sonrisa y volvió al combate, esta vez fue Abril quien lanzo el siguiente ataque intentado darle de alguna forma al azul con agiles movimientos con su arma, pero pasaban muy por alto pues Leo solo los esquivaba como si de aire se tratara… y porque él claramente tenía más experiencia que la pelirroja aunque no podía utilizar sus habilidades al 100% aunque siempre contaba con uno que otro as bajo la manga y uno de esos "ases" ya lo tenía planeado. April intento llegar al Shinai con un patada tal vez así podría tumbarla de una buena vez de la mano de la tortuga, aunque este ya tenía ese movimiento previsto y antes de que llegara a la espada se agacho para esquivar la patada y así mismo pudo deslizarse por medio de la pierna de la adolecente e intentar llegar a su mano para arrebatarle el abanico con el Shinai, una excelente estrategia y movimiento…si tan solo hubiera tomado en cuenta la posibilidad de que Abril podría atrapar su brazo de esa manera, cosa que hiso doblando su rodilla en el codo de Leonardo, tomando el control sobre este y dejándolo de rodillas, Abril le tomó del brazo sin soltar el agarre de sus piernas y lo torció en la dirección de su abdomen para finalmente colocar el abanico cerrado en la parte lateral de su muñeca y doblarla contra la dirección opuesta de la presión ejercida del abanico, Leo hiso una mueca de dolor ( es una llave bastante dolorosa ;3; ) obligándolo a soltar el Shinai inmediatamente.

-¡JAME! – otra vez ese sonido del bastón golpeando el suelo hiso que ambos adolecente voltearan a mirar a su maestro, o al menos Abril ya que Leonardo solo seguía atrapado por la llave que esta le aplicaba.

-¡AHH! – este último dejo escapar un grito al ser liberado, aunque eso lo haya hecho caer de cara contra las alfombras del Dojo.

-¡muy bien hecho mis estudiantes! – Exclamo la rata acercándose, mientras April ayudaba a Levantar a Leo – has progresado fantásticamente señorita. O'Neil

-aprendí del mejor - Alago la pelirroja con un tono y gesto de alegría, Splinter lo devolvió – y las tardes que entrene con Raph también me ayudaron supongo.

- Espera ¿¡Raph!? - pregunto el de Azul completamente sorprendido por la mención de su hermano por parte Abril.

- Si – respondió esta última – él es el que normalmente me ayuda en mis sesiones de entrenamiento o para practicar algunas katas que no entiendo, incluso me ha enseñado algunas otras técnicas, ¡como la que te acabo de hacer! – April alzo los brazos y señalo a Leo con un gesto de "¡En tu cara!" El de azul solo se quedó en shock…. Bueno "Raphael" y "ayudar" no son palabras que se utilicen normalmente juntas.

- fue un gran apoyo ¿cierto? - Splinter apoyo una mano en el hombro de la adolecente que inmediatamente bajo los brazos y le dirigió la mirada y asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa.

-Sensei, ¿usted sabia? – volvió a preguntar la tortuga desconcertada, ¿Raph de verdad podía ayudar a alguien? ¡Wow! …. Solo… wow

-¡por supuesto! – Afirmo la Rata, Leonardo ya no sabía que más decir el mundo había tomado un rumbo desconocido. -bien, esto ha sido todo por hoy, tengo un nuevo entrenamiento para ustedes dos mañana, aconsejo que no coman nada si no quieren vomitarlo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿tienes alguna idea de lo que vamos hacer mañana? – pregunto April caminando junto Leonardo.

-No – respondió este último – pero da algo de miedo.

-¿¡miedo!? ¡Eso fue aterrador! – Leo se rio un poco y April no tardó en hacer lo mismo, aunque pronto la risa del azul se desvaneció cuando las teorías comenzaron a invadir su mente.

-Oye, April… - La adolecente lo miro con un gesto de "te escucho" cosa que capto inmediatamente. - ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¡Claro! – Respondió con un tono de entusiasmo - ¿Qué pasa?

-no es nada, solo…. Tengo curiosidad, ¿Cuándo empezaste a entrenar con Raph? -April se sorprendió un poco por aquella pregunta pero creía entender el porqué de esta.

–Hace bastante, desde los comienzos que Splinter empezó a entrenarme.

-¿enserio? – La pelirroja asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, el de azul no podía entender nada, todo era tan repentino y extraño que por razón alguna se sonrojo en tan solo pensar en Raphael. April se percató de ese sonrojo pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón….

**-¡OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

-¡EN SU CARAS! – Exclamo un muy entusiasmado Raphael levantando los brazos y en una de sus manos sosteniendo un control de Gamecube y en cada uno de sus extremos se encontraban Mikey y Casey también con el gamepad en sus manos.

-¿¡Cómo es que hiciste eso!? – exclamo esta vez el castaño sorprendió e irritado al mismo tiempo.

-¡porque nadie vence a Samus! …..¡Y porque soy mejor que ustedes – Respondió con tono de victoria y chocando las manos con el de naranja, mientras que la pelirroja y el azul los observaban un poco asustados por la interrupción , Abril fue la primera en recuperarse tomando así la mano de la tortuga y acercándose a los demás.

-¿Qué tal chicos? – pregunto mientras los otros tres volvían a enfocarse a la pantalla del televisor limitándose a responder con un "Hola April" o "pelirroja" sin embargo Raphael fue el único en no decir palabra alguna, O'Neil suspiro ya sabía el porqué de su rechazo y no podía culparlo así que solo se acercó hasta este y lo abrazo alrededor del cuello – Etas enojado conmigo ¿verdad?

-Psssst ¡No! – Respondió el de rojo en tono seco sin dejar desconcentrarse en el videojuego - ¿Cómo se te ocurre? No es como si hubieras hecho algo para eso. – Abril se rio un poco y después lo miro con cierta dulzura.

-fue culpa de Casey.

-¡Hey! – se quejó este último haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo aunque los que estaban jugando no tardaron en volver a ver hacia la pantalla.

-¿me perdonas? – pregunto la adolescente con una cara tierna y mirando fijamente al de rojo que parecía no ponerle atención.

-sí, sí, no importa de todos modos - Respondió con un tono más normal (?) April a conseguir la respuesta que quería, sonrió abrazando más fuerte a Raph mientras estrujaba su mejilla contra la de la tortuga, haciendo que este soltara un suspiro y sonriera también. Leonardo estaba detrás de ellos viendo toda la escena, no podía quitar la mirada de la adolecente abrazando a su hermano, se sentía raro, bastante raro, por algún motivo quería darle fin a eso, terminar el momento que veían su ojos azules, en el fondo se sentía algo enojado, todo lo que quería era alejar a su amiga de su hermano y mantenerla lejos….. ¿Porque?

- ¿y a mí también me perdonas? – pregunto Casey volteando a ver a los otros con la cara más tierna que pudo.

-No - respondió está en tono serio y severo, para luego levantarse y volver hacia donde Leo.

-uhhhhhhh…. – abuchearon las dos tortugas en el sofá poniéndole pausa un momento al videojuego.

-el rechazado del mes - dijo Raphael en tono de burla

-el nuevo miembro de la liga de la soledad – comento Michelangeló burlándose también.

-Con Casey se consigue el rechazo

-si te sientes solo, acuérdate de esta pobre alma

-100 años de soledad interpretado por Casey Jones, pronto en su cine más cercano.

-sobreviviendo a dolor con Casey.

-Jamás…

-¡YA CÁLLENSE! – Exclamo furioso el castaño que solo causo que todos soltaran un carcajada a excepción por el de azul que aun intentaba hallarle lógica a sus extraños pensamientos.

- y bien…. – interrumpió Abril - …. ¿Dónde está Donnie?

-en el laboratorio – Respondió Mikey que después recibió un amable "gracias" por de parte de la chica que se fue en busca del antifaz purpura dejando solo al de azul. -¡Hey, Leo! ¿Juegas? - le pregunto a su hermano mayor.

-uh? – Leo tardo un poco en reaccionar pero al lograrlo vio a Mikey sacudiendo el control de la consola mientras, Casey se levantaba de su asiento –am…..me gustaría Mikey, pero no sé cómo lo haría – respondió refiriéndose a su brazo roto - ¿te vas, Casey?

-tengo entrenamiento de hockey – respondió este mientras se estiraba un poco, Leonardo solo se limitó a un pequeño "ahhh" mientras que el castaño se dirigía a la salida principal - ¡Los veo luego Tortugas! – y con eso dejo la guarida con unos "¡Adiós!" "¡Hasta luego!" "¡Que no recaigas en la soledad!" detrás de él.

-Entonces… - Comento Raph, haciendo que pasara un extraño cosquilleo por el cuerpo de Leo - ¿vas a jugar o qué?

-pero mi brazo…. – Respondió un poco sorprendido por eso.

-¡Tonterías! – Interrumpió el de rojo con tono dominante - ¡Te sientas!

-Raph…

-¡Que te sientes, te digo! - volvió a Exclamar pero ya en un tono más amenazante, Leo no entendía...Leo normalmente no está entiendo todo lo que tenga que ver con su hermano temperamental, así que solo se encogió de hombros y decidió obedecer sentándose donde Casey estaba antes. – Ten – Raph le ofreció el gamepad, Leonardo se sorprendió y lo miro, este solo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, no pudo mantener la mirada y volvió mirar el mando de juegos sonrojándose por aquello.

-C-como s-su-supones que….

-Solo toma el lado derecho– interrumpió otra vez, Leo volvió a mirarlo "disimuladamente", este tenía sus dudas, pero ese tono con que decía las palabras, esa sonrisa y la seguridad que emitía esos ojos verdes era inigualable, Leo devolvió la sonrisa de una forma tímida mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un rojo carmesí y volvió a obedecer, solo tomando el lado derecho del gamepad - ¿entiendes lo que te digo? O ¿te explico con dibujitos? – el azul dirigió la mirada hacia el control observando que Raph sostenía el lado izquierdo con su respectiva mano y él el derecho, después miro la Tv que tenía al personaje de Samus Aran en posición de combate apuntando con su cañón a un Pikachu saltando en el aire… (Están jugando al Súper Smash Melee para aquellos que no sepan de que estoy hablando)…. Y después volvió a dirigirle la mirada a su hermano de rojo que seguía con esa sonrisa incrustada en su rostro.

-entiendo… - Respondió a las últimas preguntas que su hermano le había hecho sintiendo como le fallaba la respiración pero no parecía importarle.

-¡bien! – Exclamo el de rojo – Pero acercarte más mi brazo se cansa…-dijo eso ultimo con tono de aflicción mientras sostenía su codo con la otra mano, Leonardo sintió como su corazón dio un salto al oír las tres primeras palabras de esa petición, trago saliva y una vez más obedeció, se acercó tanto a su hermano que el gamepad quedo a mitad de ambos cuerpos. – Mikey ponle marcha al juego.

-¡esperen! – Exclamo el menor con duda y tono de berrinche - ¿ustedes dos? ¿¡Contra mí!? ¡Tengan piedad!

-No seas llorón Enano, hay más probabilidades de que pierdas jugando solo conmigo que con la mitad de mi.

-bueno si…. ¡Pero esa otra mitad es Leo!

-¿y que si Leo es mi otra mitad? – Leonardo se paralizo con aquella pregunta, si antes su corazón latía con fuerza ahora parecía que iba salírsele del pecho, el cosquilleo en su estómago se había vuelto en un huracán "¿Qué me está pasando?" pensó para sí mismo intentado lo que él consideraba lógico, se concentró tanto en eso que ni siquiera se fijó de que hablaban los otros dos, al menos que hasta un mano se posó frente a sus ojos chasqueando los dedos.

-¡Hey! ¡Nave llamando a Leo! – el mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a sus dos hermanos menores que tenían un gesto de confusión. - ¿te encuentras bien capitán?

-S-si – respondió tartamudeando – S-solo p-pensaba

-¡si, nos dimos cuenta! – Exclamo esta vez el pequeño con un ligero tono de preocupación. – ¿Qué pasa Leo?

-no-no es nada, lo prometo – respondió, aunque era más que claro que si pasaba "algo" pero ya todos conocían al intrépido líder cuando una decisión se implantaba en la cabeza del Leo ni el mismísimo demonio podría sacársela. – y bien ¿jugamos? – pregunto con un falsa sonrisa haciendo que los dos hermanos intercambiaran miradas sospechosas, al final solo se levantaron de hombros y acertaron con un "sí, si" y pusieron en marcha su juego.

-te sabes algún ataque de Samus ¿verdad? – pregunto en susurro Raphael mirando hacia la Tv mientras esquivaba los ataques del Pikachu que Mikey controlaba, después de todo él era el encargado de manejar la direccional del gamepad mientras Leo el de los botones superiores.

-solo algunos…. – respondió igualmente en susurro también dirigiendo la mirada al frente, tenía que enfocarse en los movimientos de Raph para poder atacar y al mismo tiempo los de Mikey, el de rojo dejo soltar un suspiro y paso su hombro derecho por detrás de la cabeza de Leo apoyándolo sobre el borde del "sofá", no es que esa fuera su intención pero estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que ese era el único espacio para colocarlo.

-mejor algo que nada… -comento el oji-verde un poco relajado mientras el de azul apenas y podía concentrarse en la dos situaciones a la vez. – Solo…. no me defraudes con los golpes –Leonardo solo asintió con la cabeza y Raph extendió más su brazo derecho cuando hizo eso el de azul fácilmente pensó que si tan solo se inclinase hacia su lado podría utilizar su hombro fácilmente de almohada…..Leo sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamiento y trato de volverse a concentrar en el juego.

-"tal vez…solo tenga sueño…..después de todo no he dormido bien en estos días….si debe ser eso" – pensó para sí mismo, era lo más lógico que podía sacar de su extraño y repentino comportamiento de querer usa a su hermano de rojo como colchón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**10:00 pm **

-¿debo dormir aquí? – pregunto Raphael con fastidio mientras veía como su padre y segundo hermano menor, preparaban un futón japonés en el suelo del lobby.

-Bueno había un nido de cucarachas en tu colchón, así que tendríamos que buscar un remplazo, pero por el momento pasaras las noches aquí – Respondió Donatello terminando de acomodar la almohada y dirigirse hacia él para llevarlo a la "cama" junto la ayuda de su padre.

-¡Sensei!... – exclamo casi en suplica esperando que su padre digiera algo en contra.

-Lo siento Raphael, pero es lo que hay – Respondió la rata sentando a su hijo sobre aquel Futón, el de rojo solo soltó un suspiro en forma de queja, no le gustaba la idea de dormir en el Lobby y menos sobre una de esas camas japonesas tradicionales, era más cómoda su propia cama, además en su habitación estaba todas sus cosas, que aparentemente no iba poder ver por un tiempo, eso lo desanimo un poco.

-bien creo que yo me iré a dormir – dijo la tortuga de purpura bostezando mientras se levantaba - ¡buenas noches Sensei! ¡Buenas noches Raph! – y con eso dejo solo a su padre y hermano que se despidieron con otro "Buenas noches" Splinter sonreía mientras veía a su hijo más listo alejarse hasta que escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, eso decía que ya pronto se iría al mundo de los sueños donde sus otros pequeños ya estaban, bueno hasta que un suspiro de tristeza le hiso recordar que aún faltaba uno de ellos para eso.

-¿pasa algo Raphael? – pregunto un poco preocupado al ver al oji-verde mirando sus piernas con cierta melancolía.

-es algo muy tonto, padre – respondió…. O algo así…. Mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa de lo que pensaba.

- Bueno estoy dispuesto a escuchar – Raphael miro a su maestro que le devolvió con una mirada de confianza.

-no es nada….solo que…..me siento algo inútil en estas condiciones –esa no era exactamente la respuesta que la rata esperaba, aun así quería oírlo.

-¿inútil?

-si…. – volvió a responder sonriendo y mirando hacia sus pies que mecía lentamente , era todo lo que podía hacer con sus piernas pues doblarlas se le hacía una molestia pero después de un buen tiempo se acostumbraba y cuando quería volver a estirarlas también le molestaba un poco, en especial el aérea de sus rodillas. – si antes era una molestia, ahora debo ser un estorbo, todos están tan ocupados en esto de mi recuperación y esas cosas que no hacen nada más, no me malinterprete Sensei, entiendo que estén preocupados y eso pero…..me siento como….una especie de carga…inútil ¿no? – pregunto mirando a su padre con un amplia sonrisa y los ojos cerrados también en gesto de alegría, de cierto modo eso rompió al viejo mutante que solo reacciono abrazándolo de una forma temblorosa, el oji-verde se sorprendió por aquello, abriendo sus ojos como platos. -¿Sense…

-Raphael… – Splinter interrumpió, su voz, al igual que él se habían roto obligándolo a hablar de manera entrecortada y algo temblorosa – no vuelvas hablar así…..

-Sensei…

-Eres mi hijo Raphael, una de mis cuatro bendiciones y escucharte hablar de esa manera me duele – La tortuga cambio su rostro por uno de depresión y correspondió el abrazo de su padre ocultando su rostro.

-lo siento….no quería.

-Está bien…-Splinter se separó del tal manera que pudiera ver de frente los brillantes ojos Lima de Raphael que por absurdo que esto sonara parecían brillar en la noche haciéndoles ver de un color fluorescente casi toxico, esa era una de las muchas cualidades que admiraba de su pequeño de antifaz rojo, porque entre más brillara ese par de ojos más reflejaba la estabilidad emocional de este –No te menosprecies Raphael, si dejo de hacer lo que normalmente hago para cuidarte es porque quiero que estés sano y salvo, porque eres uno de mis más preciados tesoros, porque te amo al igual que todos nosotros- Raphael no respondió solo lo abrazo más, acomodándose entre sus brazos y pecho, eso para la vieja rata era suficiente …. Y es que le había tomado AÑOS entender el comportamiento de su hijo más problemático, sabía que detrás de ese duro caparazón había un corazón de oro, quería mantenerlo así, noble y puro, aunque este tubería miedo de expresarlo, nunca supo por qué su segundo hijo se ocultaba, buscaba una personalidad alternativa para evadir su propio ser, pero en cierta forma lo entendía, después de todo veía mucho reflejado de él en Raph, aunque jamás pudo saber de qué forma este miraba el mundo o que tan profundo podía llegar a pensar, nunca logro descubrir sus pensamientos o sus sentimientos, los había bloqueado afortunadamente no del todo, las pocas cosas que había descifrado de esa compleja mente lo llegaron a deducir que él jamás será como todo el mundo cree, es fuerte pero a la vez tan débil, y no mentía al decir que era una de sus bendiciones, casa uno de sus hijos tenía algo especial que lo hacía estar completo, pero Raphael….fue el único en que lo vio llorar en esos primeros años que lamentaba la perdida de su amada esposa y su pequeña miwa, (incluso por segunda vez) el que seco sus lágrimas diciéndole que todo estará bien y era solo un niño, un pequeño, Su pequeño, le debía muchas cosas y la única manera de devolvérselas es dándole todo el cariño que un padre puede ofrecer.

-Gracias…..- agradeció la tortuga separándose finalmente de su padre, este solo sonrió y lo acostó en el futón.

-Descansa, hijo mío – dijo brindándole un beso en la frente a su hijo, este solo soltó una pequeña risa, le parecía un acto bastante infantil viniendo de su Sensei.

-igualmente…padre – se despidió de la misma forma…..bueno eso quería, pero primero se aseguró que solo ellos dos estuvieran presentes en el lobby, cuando lo confirmo le hiso una señal a su padre para que se acercase, cuando lo hizo le sujeto suavemente la mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en la frente para luego taparse con las sabanas, obviamente apenado, la vieja rata rio y le acaricio la cabeza para finalmente dirigirle a su cuarto sabiendo que dormiría tranquilo…una noche más.

Y halla a lo lejos, donde se encontraban ubicadas la habitaciones de las cuatro tortugas, una de ellas sin querer, observo toda la escena, sonriendo de la manera más dulce que cualquiera pudiera imaginarse, sus mejillas…..más bien su cara entera estaba roja, sus ojos azules oscuros brillaban y su corazón latía con toda la fuerza que podía, no es que quisiera espiarlos pero lo que acabo de ver cambiaría su forma de ver a partir de ahora, había descubierto un lado que jamás pensó que podría tener Raphael. ¿Cómo lo tomara Leonardo? Lo averiguaremos más adelante.


	5. Buenas noches

**Capítulo 5**

**P.O.V Raph: **

*suspiro*… No puedo creer que ya casi haya pasado un mes ¿es normal emocionarme? No lo sé, espero que sí, ya quiero que llegue el día en que pueda dejar esta estúpida silla de ruedas y utilizar mis propias piernas. Si, si, se lo que piensan, bueno no puedo quedarme en el lobby para siempre, es un martirio estar ahí todo el tiempo, puedo escuchar todo lo que Donnie hace en su laboratorio, lo cual es raro porque no debería salir ruido de ahí (Las puertas son gruesas) Mikey se la pasa molestando todo el tiempo, si pudiera hace días hubiera corrido detrás del enano para darle su merecido, pero me conformo lazándole cojines y Leo…. No sé exactamente qué pasa con Leo esta algo raro…. Mikey también lo ha notado, dice que parece estar en las nubes en los patrullajes. Quisiera confirmar eso pero no puedo salir de aquí ¡ARRRRGH! Me estresa el no poder hacer nada, Splinter intenta calmarme con algunos ejercicios para recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas, la meditación, algunos juegos de mesa, blah, blah, blah. Siempre busca la manera de mantenerme distraído, Aunque no niego que me agrade su compañía, en realidad la disfruto mucho.

*Ahem*

Cambio de tema.

No puedo quejarme del todo, la silla es la única cosa que me deja desplazarme por la guarida y entrar a mi cuarto ¡oh, mis cosas! Como las extrañe…..*ahem* claro que mi cama a un no tiene colchón y sacar uno del basurero no es buena idea ya que podría pasar el mismo accidente de antes….….

Y eso significa que sigo durmiendo en el lobby ¡PERO ES UN INFIERNO! ¿¡Tienen idea de lo que Donnie hace en su laboratorio!? ¡Pues yo tampoco! Pero sea lo que sea en lo que trabaje no me ha dejado dormir, escucho todo el maldito ruido y lo peor ¡Pasa toda la maldita noche haciendo eso! ¿¡QUE NUNCA DUERME!? Al menos hace unos días le escondí su amado café….. ¿Qué? Necesita aprender su lección. El genio cierra su laboratorio con llave y por mucho que golpee la puerta ¡No me escucha! Y últimamente me he dado cuenta de que Leo sale ¡DEMASIADO! A dar paseítos nocturnos por toda la guarida, tal vez no sean datos de gran importancia, si el capitán no estuviera demasiado sospechoso, últimamente "Don. Perfecto" no es tan….perfecto. Lo conozco al pie de la letra y créanme Leonardo tiene un sueño muy pero ¡**MUY**! Pesado, a veces me pregunto si está durmiendo o entro en estado de coma y como si eso no fuera lo suficientemente raro, cada vez que intento hablarse sobre ello sale con la excusa de:

"Tengo otra cosa que hacer, hablamos luego ¿sí?"

"Donnie, necesita ayuda en su nuevo invento, lo siento"

"Le prometí a Mikey que jugaría con el"

"Perdona Raph, pero tengo que entrenar con el Maestro Splinter"

"Es hora del patrullaje cuando lleguemos hablamos"

¡PATRALLAS! …. Bueno esa última es cierta… pero el resto son puras mentiras, lo veo en sus ojos azules….. O lo vería si tan solo fuera capaz de dirigirme la mirada…*suspiro* Da igual, ahora debo preocuparme por las ordenes que Splinter me dio ayer…Es más como un favor, acepte sin dudarlo. Estuve trabajando toda la noche para organizar esto, va hacer algo muy raro pero interesante…la verdad estoy curioso de como valla a salir quien sabe tal vez hasta resulte divertido.

…

**6:20 AM **

El entrenamiento había comenzado más temprano de lo normal, Splinter aprovechó el momento que April no tenía clases y finalmente se habían desecho del molesto Yeso en el brazo de Leonardo la noche anterior, el inquilino de azul ya podía utilizar ambas manos, claro que no debía exagerar, aún tenía que cuidarse. Así que Splinter decidió citarlos a todos a la seis de la mañana para un "entrenamiento especial" y esta vez la pelirroja junto la tortuga de antifaz azul se unirían al habitual entrenamiento con los dos más jóvenes de la familia Hamato. Ya habían pasado 10 minutos desde que entrenaban todos juntos, 10 minutos en las que se la habían pasado haciendo estiramiento, 10 minutos desde que el Sensei dejo el Dojo confiando en que sus estudiantes obedecerían sus órdenes y ahora otros 10 minutos más que se habían tomado de descanso.

Leonardo, April, Donatello y Michelangeló (extraño patrón)... Estaban sentados en el suelo tomando un pequeño gran respiro, ¿Qué? Hacer tanta gimnasia por 10 minutos es bastante agotador (no realmente)

-¡YAAAAAAAWN! – Bostezo un muy cansado Mikey estirando los brazos - ¿a qué horas llega el Sensei?

-no debería tardar…..- Respondió April frotándose uno de sus ojos, ella como todos estaba bastante cansada, más por el sueño que por los ejercicios.

-entrenar a estas horas debería ser delito….

-yo personalmente traería a la policía – agrego al comentario Donatello que se le escuchaba algo irritado, Leonardo solo rio con la actitud de todos, él siempre se levantaba cerca de esa hora, si así era como esta Donnie no quería ni imaginarme como estaría Raphael….. ¡UGGGH! otra vez eso, no sabía cuándo comenzó a comparar todo con el de rojo hasta llegar a tal punto de "y ¿Qué pensaría Raph de esto?"….pero no se hartaba, no se irritaba, solo se le hacía raro o se avergonzaba, normalmente ambas cosas. Tampoco podía acercársele si que se sintiera incómodo y anoche oh Dios anoche...

-¡Muy bien señoritas! ¡De pie! – ¡Hey! Hablando del rey del roma, la voz con la que menos quería verse esa mañana se manifestó por todo el Dojo, ¡SI! Raphael, el portado de Sais (aunque no las tenía) y antifaz rojo (lo único que portaba) estaba pasando en frente de ellos en sillas de ruedas, la cual estaba siendo empujada por el Maestro Splinter, como si eso no fuese extraño de ver, la tortuga llevaba consigo un cuaderno uno de esos que Donatello normalmente utilizaba para realizar el diseño de algún nuevo invento, solo que el de Raphael era más grande… y rojo…..con rayas negras. Tal detalle le daba el decorado de piel de tigre junto con un bolígrafo que sostenía en la otra mano.

-Raphael…. – Dijo Splinter con tono serio y presionando los nervios del cuello del oji-verde cosa que lo hizo retorcerse de forma extraña, odiaba cada vez que su padre hacia eso pero no podía hacer otra cosa que rogar que le liberasen.

-¡Perdón, Perdón, Perdón! – para su suerte siempre le funcionaba y esta no era la excepción, aunque no podía evitar sentirse ridículo cada vez que pasaba en especial delante de todos.

-Amm…. ¿Sensei? No quiero sonar grosero o algo pero… ¿Qué hace Raphael aquí? Sin ofender Raph – oh, Donatello todos nos preguntamos lo mismo.

Splinter puso una mano sobre el hombro de Raph para que se tranquilice obviamente eso había hecho que se enojara, también fue una forma de decirle que dejara eso en sus manos, lo capto perfectamente aunque seguía algo molesto así que solo pudo cruzarse de brazos mientras una oleada de humo salía de su cabeza.

-no te preocupes Donatello, solo viene a supervisarlos – respondió con todo la tranquilidad del mundo – Raphael me ayudara a poner en prueba su estado físico, el preparo lo que van hacer hoy y la verdad es una excelente rutina, harán desde los ejercicios más básicos…

-…..hasta los más avanzados – concluyo la tortuga formando una sonrisa orgullosa, Splinter hizo lo mismo pero más como un "*estos adolescentes" Acompañado de un balanceo de cabeza.

-¡esperen! – Interrumpió Mikey, haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo un poco sorprendidos – eso quiere decir que… ¿¡Raph nos dará el entrenamiento!? ¿Sensei te sientes bien? Creo que….

***Plap* **

Tristemente Michelangeló no pudo acabar su oración gracias a que un bolígrafo aterrizo en su cara con una extraordinaria fuerza, cortesía de Raphael. Bueno nadie podía culpar al menor, ese movimiento era nuevo y completamente inesperado para los hermanos Hamato ninguno se había plantado en su cabeza de que Raph podía llegar a dirigir un entrenamiento, de echo el día en que el Sensei no pudiera hacerlo por algún motivo o ausencia, todos pensarían que su remplazo será Leo por orden del mismo, pero ¡NO! Ese día llego ¿y quién fue el elegido? ¡Raphael! El mundo da giros muy raros.

-¡Ay!….. ¡Mi nariz! – sé quejo el de naranja sobándose el rostro mientras miraba molesto al que se lo había aventado.

-Solo… ¡Pónganse de Pie! – acataron todos a la orden mirándose uno a los otros con su cara de duda o al menos los tres hermanos, Splinter y April contuvieron una risa interna, la adolecente ya estaba acostumbrada a entrenar con Raphael y el Sensei ya había visto la rutina para hoy, para que negarlo el mismo se había sorprendido.

-¡bien! – Exclamo mientras el de rojo buscaba algo entre la paginas del cuaderno que portaba – iré por las pesas – y con eso comenzó a caminar tomando rumbo a su habitación.

-¿las pesas? – pregunto esta vez Leonardo que fue una de las pocas palabras que salieron de su boca desde que entro en el Dojo.

-¡sí! – Respondió Raphael haciendo que el de azul se sobresaltara y no del susto…- comenzaremos con un calentamiento sencillo, darán 200 vueltas alrededor del Dojo mientras sujetan pesas de 25 Kilos al aeroplano.

…..

-¿¡QUIERES MATARNOS!? – Gritaron todos al unísono interrumpiendo al inquilino, asustándolo un poco mientras echaba para atrás la silla de ruedas.

-¡venga! ¡No sean llorones! – retomo la palabra soltando una gran sonrisa con cierta picaría – Esto no es nada comparado con el verdadero entrenamiento que Splinter les hará pasar.

-¿¡hay más!? – Pregunto Michelangeló en forma de berrinche - ¡debes estar bromeando!

-No, no lo estoy…. ¿Por qué creen que el entrenamiento empezó a esta hora? – más de uno abrió la boca para presentar una queja pero rápidamente la cerraron analizando la pregunta….tenía razón.

–eso creí… escuchen, este no es…o será un entrenamiento cualquiera. El Sensei tiene un "bonito" desafío para ustedes cuatro y me pidió el favor de prepararlos para ello, debido a que yo ya he pasado y completado el mismo – Raphael se paseaba de derecha a izquierda con la silla, hablando idénticamente como un militar, la determinación y la fuerza de sus palabras llamaban la atención de Leonardo de una forma que el mismo desconocía. – Pasaran las siguientes 3 horas a mis órdenes y a diferencia de los patrullajes nocturnos…. – paro en seco mirando de frente a sus ahora 4 estudiantes -…. no se atrevan a cuestionar esas órdenes – su tono cambio en esa última frase por uno serio y frio junto a la mirada más amenazante y sedienta de sangre que hayan visto, todos parecían pequeños ciervos temblando por su depredador que los asechaba. -bien, con eso dicho, iré ayudar al Sensei, hasta yo tendría problemas en traer cuatro pares de pesas sin que se me cayeran…Vuelvo en un momento – con eso se dirigió a la misma dirección donde su padre había ido minutos atrás no sin antes decir una última cosa.

-¡oh! Se me olvidaba, ¡ustedes 2! – Señalo a Donnie y April - ¡al suelo y hagan 40! ¡Mikey tu haz 60! ¡Leo, Rodillas arriba, 5 series de 20! - los cuatro nombrados se quedaron paralizados por un momento ¿habían escuchado bien? Raph al ver que no reaccionaban decidió hablar más fuerte- ¿¡Son idiotas o que!? ¿¡ME ESTAIS ESCUCHANDO!?

-¡HAI! – Respondieron al unísono colocando una mano sobre sus frentes.

-¿¡PUES QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO!? ¡MUEVAN SUS PIERNAS! ¡VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS! – Rápidamente obedecieron, Donatello, Michelamgeló y April se echaron al suelo haciendo lagartijas, Leonardo empezó a trotar en una sola posición levantando las rodillas hasta su abdomen, Raphael se acercó un momento para poder recoger el bolígrafo que había tirado todos pudieron notar una sonrisa maligna sonrisa lo que significaba una cosa, iban a sufrir y mucho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Mikey no tenemos todo el día! – Grito impaciente Raphael que estaba sentado justo al lado del menor de los Hamato mirándolo intimidante ya que era el único que se había quedado realizando el ejercicio que les ordenaron hace 10 minutos, los demás ya estaban corriendo alrededor del Dojo.

-¡vamos, Michelangeló! – Exclamo Splinter dándole ánimos pero también en tono severo no era de gran beneficio para él quedarse tan atrás.- ¡57! ….. ¡58! …¡59! ...

-¡60! – Termino el conteo el de rojo dando un pequeño golpe al suelo

-No siento mis brazos…. – comento el de naranja

- y no sentirás las piernas ¡Coge esas pesas y ponte a correr! – Michelangeló no pudo hacer nada más que obedecer, las pruebas de fuerza nunca habían sido su estilo siempre destaco más en la velocidad y agilidad - ¡MAS TE VALE ALCANZAR A ESOS TRES!

-¡HAAAI! – Respondió al grito de su hermano con otro grito mientras se unía a sus hermanos y amiga, corriendo a la par con ellos.

-Raphael va aniquilarnos – dijo con cansancio en la voz.

-Esto es solo el principio – añadió Donatello al comentario.

-y yo que pensaba que los entrenamientos con Splinter eran duros – Dijo April que era la que más tenia tono de cansancio

-pero ¿Qué no entrenabas con el ya?

-¡no de esta manera! – eso hizo que todos soltaran rieran, todos a excepción de Leonardo eso no fue gracioso para él, más bien… sorprendente, no por la respuesta del April si no por la pregunta de Donnie, el genio sabia también sobre eso ¿Cómo no podía molestarle? Él es demasiado celoso con April ¡Hasta Mikey Lo sabía! ¿Qué era el único que desconocía los entrenamientos extras de Raph y April?... ¿¡Es normal que se ponga tan furioso por eso!?

-¡Donatello! – El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre en la voz de su padre -¿Cuántas vueltas llevas?

-¡35! – respondió sin dejar de correr.

-¿¡Leonardo!?

-¡Onaji, Sensei! – a diferencia de los demás Leo era el único que no llevaba las pesas con los brazos estirados, las sostenía en posición de combate dando golpes en el aire con las mismas, Orden de Raphael, aunque la verdad no sabía porque.

-¿¡April!?

-¡20!

-Tienes un largo camino Mikey…. ¡DATE PRISA!

Mikey soltó un suspiro y una mueca de cansancio por la nueva orden de su hermano -Los veré en las siguientes vueltas – y con eso el de naranja aumento la velocidad rebasando a todos comenzando a dar vuelta tras vuelta alrededor del Dojo…tal vez demasiado rápido para algunos.

-¿Qué te parece? – Pregunto Splinter acercándose a su pupilo en el suelo y colocándole una mano en el hombro junto un tono de voz que solo ellos dos podían escuchar.

-El enano siempre ha tenido velocidad eso no lo niego – Respondió dejando el cuaderno un momento y mirar a su padre - pero no es nada si no logra juntarlo con la fuerza, espero aprenda rápido si quiere superar la última prueba – el viejo mutante sonrió dando un apretón al hombro del más joven en señal de orgullo, este devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a escribir en su cuaderno mientras Splinter lo leía

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**8:30 Am **

Dos horas y diez minutos han pasado desde los intensos entrenamientos de Raphael para sus tres hermanos y "hermana", dos horas que él había disfrutado sacándoles hasta el último suspiro, Mikey hasta llego a toser de lo seca que estaba su garganta y sacarle todas las energías al portador de nunchakus es tarea casi imposible ¡por el amor de Dios, Les había puesto todo un campo de obstáculos! durante esas horas Raphael recibió mirada molestas, cosa que solo hizo elevar su ego aunque también se dio cuenta que Leonardo lo miraba más de lo normal…. Mehh nada de qué preocuparse, ¡bien! Hora de un descanso y lo que significa ¡más estiramiento! Uno no tan largo solo lo necesario para relajar los músculos, empezaron con algo sencillo como:

El flexionarse hasta alcanzar los dedos de los pies o simplemente tocar el suelo con las palmas de las manos, Estirar los brazos en el aire, detrás de la nuca, por debajo del cuello, mover el mismo cuello en diferentes direcciones, sentarse y juntar las piernas en forma mariposa hasta que se posaran en el suelo, después estirar las piernas y hacer el primer ejercicio o en otros casos llegar hasta la planta de los pies. Hacer exactamente lo mismo pero en forma de "L" y el brazo contrario a la pierna, etc. etc.

Debían admitir que daba sus resultados relajantes, tanto que hasta el Sensei se terminó uniendo a la sesión, la gimnasia, el yoga y la meditación era una de sus cosas favoritas. Ahora un último ejercicio y podían proceder con su entrenamiento… ¡El arco!, si, debían permanecer al menos 20 segundos curvado de espalda en forma de "n" era un buen ejercicio, estiraba los músculos, ayuda a la circulación y respiración además de ser excelente en la quiropráctica.

Para Splinter y Mikey fue algo muy fácil, solo echaron para atrás hasta colocar sus manos en el suelo, Leo por otra parte le gustaba o se le hacía más sencillo pararse de manos, quedarse unos segundos así y después dejar caer sus piernas hacia atrás, hasta sentir la tela de las alfombras bajo sus pies, Donnie necesitaba algo de apoyo (ser alto tiene sus desventajas) así que coloco las manos en la pared mientras estaba de espalda y bajo por la misma hasta postrar las manos al suelo y April…. Bueno ella necesitaba más ayuda.

-Te juro que No tengo idea de qué debo sentir en este momento – Hablo Raphael de forma seria arcando una ceja, llevaba un buen tiempo observando como April intentaba inútilmente hacer el arco, ya había intentado con la técnica de los otros tres pero siempre se caía, Raph para aquello siempre se acostaba boca arriba en el suelo, colocaba las manos encima de su cabeza, recogía las piernas, ponía algo de fuerza y ¡Puff! Pero ni la pelirroja podía con ese sencillo método

-¿sabes? Creo que me das tristeza en cierto modo.

-¿¡quieres ayudarme!?– exclamo ya molesta por los comentarios de la tortuga y dando por vencidos sus intentos, el reptil dejo escapar un suspiro y estiro sus brazos hasta hacer tronar sus nudillo.

-Está bien, levántate – April se sorprendió un poco normalmente tomaba más tiempo convencerlo para ayudarla en algo que él consideraba sencillo "No puede ser más humillante que esto" se dijo para sí misma mientras se levantaba, una vez estuvo de pie su cintura fue rodeada por los anchos y fuertes brazos de Raphael. "bien retiro lo dicho"

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto algo confundida.

- oye es esto o amararte de una soga y que quedes colgando como piñata- la adolecente soltó un suspiro y se echó para atrás logrando finalmente el arco de forma satisfactoria… haciendo que su espalda traqueara en el proceso, aunque ese ruido se escuchó como otra cosa, haciendo que Raphael contuviera una risa y que April se sonrojara notablemente.

-ok…. ¿eso fue tu espalda o te….

-¡SUELTAME YA! – Grito mucho más sonrojada, en estos momentos no se podía distinguir si el rojo de su cara era por la vergüenza o por el enojo, Raphael no pudo resistir y tuvo que reírse a todo lo que daba. -¡QUE ME SUELTES!

- ¡vale, vale! – finalmente el de rojo acato a la amenazante orden de su amiga, levantando las manos en "son de paz" mordiéndose el labio, después recordó que habían pasado 20 segundos decidió alejarse para decirles a los otros - ¡Te quedas hay por un minuto!

-¿¡QUE!? ¿Pero que no son 20 segundos?

- ¡no, tu no!

-¿¡porque!?

- porque no – Respondió por medio de risas sin percatarse de que un par de ojos azules lo observaban con molestia y no, no eran los de April, estos eran de al menos 5 tonos más oscuros y rasgados. Ese par de ojos estaban tan que se les olvido por completo que su cuerpo debía estar enfocado en otra cosa.

-¡AHHHH! – automáticamente todos…. O los que podían….. Giraron su cabeza tras escuchar un repentino grito proveniente de….

-¡Leonardo! –Splinter fue el primero al llegar al lado de su hijo con los demás siguiéndole el paso, ayudándole a pararse del suelo, el líder había caído de espalda contra las alfombras de forma desconocida, pero el ruido que había causado fue algo sin duda doloroso. –hijo mío, ¿estás bien?

-¡estoy bien! – Exclamo en forma de respuesta mientras sostenía su muñeca derecha con notable fuerza y una mueca en su cara – me resbale…es todo.

-¿estás seguro? Puede ser un esguince – advirtió Donatello tratando de examinar la mano del mayor

– O tal vez su brazo herido – dijo Michelangeló intentando hacer lo mismo que Donnie.

-Mikey, su brazo roto es el izquierdo – interrumpió Raphael que fue el último en acercarse, dejando al menor con un "Oh" y hacer que el mayor tragara saliva, mientras el genio soltaba un suspiro.

-déjame ver tu mano – retomo la palabra este último, Leonardo solo asintió mientras estiraba su brazo con el puño cerrado, Donatello tubo total cuidado hasta para tomarlo con la mano y con la otra hacer ligeros punto de presión con su dedo en la muñeca del azul - ¿duele?

-n-no – respondió y en eso Donnie puso presión en otro lado, volviendo a mirar al de azul que negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue que te caíste? – pregunto April mirando el lugar donde su mano que se había hinchado notablemente.

-solo me resbale – respondió de mala gana, no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella así que desvió la vista a otra parte cosa que extraño a su padre, Leonardo siempre miraba a los ojos cuando le dirigía la palabra a alguien, estuvo a punto de preguntar algo si no fuera porque un "¡Ay!" salió de la boca de la tortuga.

-¡Tooche! – Exclamo el genio con una sonrisa no tardo ni 5 segundos en resolver el problema, no era en la muñeca si no en la mano en general – no es nada grave solo tendinitis.

- Auch – dijo Raphael con una mueca falsa de dolor, si bien era cierto la tendinitis no era grave solo debían volver a estirar los tendones de su mano, pero el proceso era doloroso y valla que tenía experiencia con eso. - ¡bien! Yo me encargo, los primeros auxilios están en el laboratorio ¿no?

-primer cajón, a la izquierda – aclaro haciendo que Raph chasqueara los dedos y guiñara un ojo en señal de "entendido"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

5 minutos, 5 condenados minutos en los que Raphael masajeaba la mano de Leonardo, lenta y tediosamente o al menos para el portador de katanas, no sabía de qué hablar, solo se quedaba sentando en el escritorio mientras el oji-verde seguía, todo era un silencio incomodo, sus piernas temblaban, se mordía el labio para tranquilizarse, algunas gotas de sudor recorrían por su frente y un maldito rubor en sus mejillas que en vez de irse parecía aumentar ¿Cómo había acabado ahí? Por no darse cuenta que sus brazos temblaban de ira y comenzaban a agarrar con fuerza la alfombras del Dojo hasta que su mano derecha resbalo por la tela ¿pero porque? ¡Los celos! Los malditos celos de no tolerar ver a Raphael de forma "afectiva" con su amiga… un momento ¿Qué? ¿Celos? ¿Estaba celoso? ….. ¿¡DE APRIL!? Debía tratarse de un mal chiste, paso años entrenando para mantener cualquier sentimiento de furia fuera de su espirito ¿Cómo iba a estar celoso? Aunque eso explicaba porque el sentimiento de alejar a la pelirroja a 1000 metros de su hermano… pero ¡NO! ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Por qué celoso, porque de April, porque todo incluía a Raphael? ¡Claro! El problema era Raphael, el inquilino comenzaba a clavarse en su cabeza y no había manera de sacarlo, para bien o para mal él estaba ahí, sus horribles pesadillas, la última cosa que veía era él, lo primero que pensaba en el desayuno era el, al que se le podía quedar mirando como un completo idiota ¡Era el! … él se preocupaba por su brazo era el …el mismo que se ofreció para quitarle el yeso con sus propias manos, cosa que dejo sorprendido a más de uno…con quien hablaba en la tarde de cosas sin sentido….. El que lo hacía reír de esas cosas sin sentido… El que le recordaba que sus pesadillas era solo eso…y el que ahora estaba ayudándolo…..era él.

- Creo que ya está – La voz de Raphael hizo reaccionar a Leonardo obligándolo a mirar la escena e instantáneamente mirar su mano derecha, se sentía aun algo grasosa por la crema que el de rojo había utilizado para poder masajearla, el tacto frio de la crema y el calor corporal de Raph fue una sensación extraña, pero le gusto y finalmente fue cubierta con un perfecto vendaje médico

-bien ¿Qué te parece? - ¿acaso Debía decir algo? responder tal vez, pero se sentía demasiado incomodo como hacer contacto visual con él, pero debía actuar con naturalidad, al menos por su bien.

-Gra-gracias – ¿enserio Leonardo? ¿Enserio?, ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor? Buena jugada

-ok ¡ya basta! – Exclamo el de rojo -¿¡qué está pasando contigo!? En las mañanas no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras, en las tardes actúas como si nada y lo haces, en las noches paseas por toda la guarida y lo repites día tras día, estas distraído, no puedes concentrarte en el entrenamiento, algo te incomoda, ¡escúpelo! - decir que Leonardo estaba sorprendido no era nada, estaba completamente impactado, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta de sus noches de insomnio? ¿Qué le debía decir? ¿Que la culpa de su comportamiento era por él? ¿Que tenía miedo de dormir porque lo veía morir de diferentes maneras una y otra vez? ¿Qué no podía parar de sentirse culpable cada vez que lo veía en esa silla de ruedas? ¿Qué le gustaba pasar las tardes con él porque era el único momento en que al menos sonreía? ¿Que no tiene la más mínima idea de que le está pasando en realidad? ¡Vamos Leo, responde algo de una vez!

-no…..no sé de qué hablas – oh wow… ¿alguien más aparte de él mismo quiere golpearlo? Porque se de alguien que sí, la paciencia de Raphael no era eterna, hasta se puede decir que en realidad no tiene.

-¿Qué no sabes de que hablo? – el inquilino quito el kit de primeros auxilios de sus piernas colocándolo con tanta fuerza en el escritorio que las botellas de alcohol se hubieran roto en pedazos si no hubieran sido de plásticos, Leo pudo sentir el mismo escritorio temblar del impacto y el dramático ruido de los tubos de ensayos chocando entre ellos - ¡no te hagas el santo conmigo, sabes que a mí no me engañas!

-¿¡y qué quieres que te diga!? – grito finalmente con desespero comenzando con lo que parecía una discusión. - ¡apenas y puedo dirigirte la vista!

-¡A eso me estoy refiriendo! ¡Te has estado comportando como un completo imbécil en las últimas semanas, pensé que era algo pasajero pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que no es así! ….. ¿¡Quieres solo decirlo y ya!? – sin embargo el portador de katanas no respondió, no podía, solo aparto la vista y se cruzó de piernas. Ok, esto está colmado el vaso. - joder…..¡HABLAME LEO!

-¿hablar? – Leonardo se levantó del escritorio apretando sus puños mirando por primera vez en mucho tiempo esos ojos verdes que ardían de furia - ¿¡ACASO ESO TE HA IMPORTADO ALGUNA VEZ!? ¡NI SIQUIERE ME ESCUCHAS, SOLO DECIDES LO QUE QUIERES HACER!

-¡NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA, NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MIS DESICIONES!

-¡DEJAME RECORDARTE QUE TUS DECISIONES NOS LLEVARON A AMBOS A ESTE ESTADO! - el azul cubrió su boca rápidamente, como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo más allá de lo inaudito.

-oh, entonces ahora es mi culpa – hablo sarcásticamente el de rojo, fingiendo calma.

-no, Raph espera…..

- fue mi culpa adentrarnos a las alcantarilla, fue mi culpa que decidieras ir detrás de los krangs, fue mi culpa escabullirnos en su base secreta y por supuesto fue mi culpa que ¡Casi me atravesaran un pulmón! – grito eso ultimo colocándose una mano en el plastrón donde lo rodeaba las vendas - ¡si mal no recuerdo fueron tus ordenes! ¿¡Te digo que fue mi culpa esa vez!? ¡EL HABERTE SEGUIDO PARA PROTEGERTE DE TUS ESTUPIDAS DECISIONES!

-Raph…yo

-¡no me vengas a decir que lo sientes! – Volvió a interrumpir al mayor que ahora parecía querer romper en llanto en cualquier momento – ¿sabes algo?... olvídalo, tú puedes seguir por ahí haciendo tus paseítos , irte de patrullaje o hacer cualquier otra cosa mientras yo me quedo atrapado en esta silla, y adivina que, me importa una mierda – finalmente Raphael decidió irse pero antes de salir por la puerta dio un último aviso - ¿te digo algo capitán? A diferencia de ti yo se admitir mis errores, tal vez algo tarde pero sé que yo los hice, no tengo necesidad de echarlos a la cara de alguien más…. Tal vez debí dejar que el techo se te cayera encima en vez de empujarte por el desagüe. Al menos hubieras aprendido algo…Te veo en el Dojo….- y con esas palabras finalmente regreso al Dojo, dejando al ninja de azul otra vez sumido en el dolor y la culpa, tenía razón…..tal vez debió haber sido él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**3:30 PM**

El entrenamiento había terminado cerca de las 11:30, después de un relajante te por parte del Sensei y un delicioso almuerzo preparado por Michelangeló, April O'Neil regreso a su casa para terminar con sus labores, Donatello se encerró en su laboratorio (como es de esperarse) Michelangeló se quedó en la cocina platicando con su gatita mientras ordenaba, Splinter veía la televisión con la compañía de Raphael…o más bien este último roncaba como tractor mientras su cabeza reposaba en las piernas de su padre Y finalmente Leonardo que meditaba apaciblemente en el suelo de su habitación, Mmmmmh algo así. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas, con él y su espirito

-"¿Cómo lo hace?" – se preguntó para sí mismo tomando un gran bocaza de aire y expulsarlo de forma lenta

–"¿Le cuesta tanto dejarme y ya?... ¿Porque quiere saber mis problemas? ….. Y lo que no entiendo ¿Cómo lo descubre? - Leonardo comenzó a fruncir el ceño y soltar un "tssst" de desagrado

– "Ese idiota…ese grandísimo idiota que ha estado causándome todo tipo de problemas, ¿no puedo enfocarme en otra cosa que no tenga que ver con él? ….. Es raro…. Me saca de quicio pero a la vez quiero que se quede, a veces me gusta hacerlo enojar a propósito porque es divertido, *risa* el hace lo mismo en forma de venganza y ni siquiera me doy cuenta, discutimos, nos derribamos, peleamos un poco y cuando menos nos damos cuenta estamos riendo en el suelo. – la tortuga comenzó a sonreír inconscientemente mientras un rubor se acumulaba en sus mejillas.

-"Ese cabeza dura que hace revolver mi cabeza sin piedad, ¡lo odio! ….. Pero le quiero…."

***bam, bump* **

"podría verlo por horas y no dejaría de sorprenderme, sentí perder el equilibrio cuando salto de esa silla de ruedas para esquivar el golpe del maestro Splinter, una perfecta pirueta hacia atrás para finalmente caer sobre sus manos, esa sonrisa desgraciada en su rostro al sentarse en el suelo con los brazos cruzados, se estaba burlando, ya puedo hasta imaginar su voz de lo que me hubiera dicho en ese momento"

-"¿sorprendido capitán?" - Retumbo la voz de Raphael en su cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe, se sorprendió al estar sentado en un espacio en blanco, literalmente todo estaba blanco y frente a él estaba su hermano de rojo sonriendo y acercándose lentamente hasta arrodillarse y quedar frente suyo penetrándolo con esos ojos verdes.

***Bam, Bump* **

Como si eso no le causara problemas a su respiración, dio un pequeño salto cuando su mejilla dio tacto con la palma de su hermano.

-"¿estas nervioso?" – volvió a preguntar un poco burlón esta vez, mientras comenzaba a acaricia la mejilla de Leonardo, este solo se ruborizaba mas ¿Qué hacía? No encontraba respuesta solo se echaba para atrás semi-acostándose en el suelo hasta que Raphael tomo su cintura con la otra mano haciendo que el mayor soltara un respingo.

-"¿Qué ocurre Leo?" – El de rojo comenzó a acercarse al rostro de su acompañante mientras expandía más esa fiera sonrisa de su cara –"¿el gato te comió la lengua? ….creo que puedo ayudarte con eso – el de azul cerro los ojos fuertemente, como si supiera que se aproximaba y lo esperaba con ansias, eso hizo reír Raph y siguió acercándose hasta que Leo sintió algo rosar sus labios para finalmente….

***BAM, BUMP* **

-¡AHHHH! - Grito, volviendo a la realidad, se cubrió la boca y poso una mano en su pecho, su corazón latía fuertemente, su respiración estaba agitada y su cara más roja que su propia sangre….. ¿Había vuelto a tener una pesadilla? … no, es imposible, no estaba durmiendo, entonces ¿Qué fue eso?, abrazo su piernas, necesitaba un momento, solo un momento….

...

-"Algo se está frotando en mis pies…..es pequeño….. Y con pelo…. ahora está entre mis piernas….ok, zona privada…. ¿¡Esta vibrando!?" – Leonardo soltó su agarre frenéticamente mirando directamente a la parte baja de su Plastrón, para su sorpresa era un gato, un pequeño gato negro de ojos color miel, el animal lo miro con curiosidad. Su asombro solo se agrando cuando le puso más atención a su entorno, ya no estaba en su cuarto eso es seguro, la habitación en la que se encontraba era ridículamente amplia de un color lila con el techo y suelo de color blanco, la cama donde estaba sentado también era bastante amplia y suave, las sabanas eran gruesas de un color rojo con motas blancas, el ambiente sería tan agradable para cualquier persona… Desafortunadamente Leonardo no es una "persona" y no sabía si desmayarse o dar el grito al cielo en ese momento, la pobre tortuga parecía sufrir de asma, se sentía sofocado, estaba aterrado ¿lo habían secuestrado y ni cuenta se dio? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido? …¿Por qué hay un dulce olor a chocolate en el aire?

-¡Meow! – antes de que tuviera un ataque de ansiedad el minino lo hizo calmarse un poco, voltio a mirarlo aun con temor, levanto una de sus manos temblorosas y la acerco al animal lentamente para comprobar que era de verdad…..¡lo era! Sentía su suave pelaje frotar contra su palma, al pequeño gato ronroneando con cada caricia. El ninja sonrió de una forma muy extraña para segundos después soltar una pequeña risa.

-he…..he he….. ¡Hahahaha!….. Me estoy volviendo loco ¿no crees? – el gato maulló en respuesta mientras seguía ronroneando.

-¡tomare eso como un sí!

-¿¡Becker!? – grito una voz afuera de la habitación, estaba subiendo las escaleras por lo que podía escuchar. - ¡Becker! ¿¡Donde te has metido!?

-¿Becker? – susurro la tortuga a lo que el felino se subía a su pecho para frotarse en su mejilla, Leonardo tuvo que tomarlo con ambas manos y alejarlo de su rostro solo para darse cuenta que el pequeño traía un collar consigo, un poco sorprendido lo tomo para leerlo. - ¡Oh, Tu eres Becker! – Exclamo algo emocionado pero pronto esa expresión cambio por uno de confusión - ¿Por qué estoy hablando con un gato?

-¡BECKER! – Leo se sobresaltó tras el portazo en la habitación y el fuerte grito que le seguía, giro su cabeza rápidamente para toparse con una mujer probablemente de unos 30 años, su cabello era corto por encima de los hombros de un rojo carmesí, era liso y parecía muy bien cuidado, vestía una camisa blanca de manga larga, una falda tubo de color azul oscuro, y unos tacones negros de al menos 10 centímetros y sus ojos eran de un color amarillo idénticos a los del felino, ese par de ojos que lo miraban con gran asombro. Le tomo unos cuantos segundos reaccionar a la situación y cuando lo hizo se le congelo la sangre mientras su hombros se recogían poco a poco mientras su rostro formaba una expresión de pánico, su único movimiento fue soltar al gato que callo de pie sobre la cama algo confundido y después salir corriendo hacia la chica sentándose en frente de ella.

-así que aquí estabas pequeña molestia- dijo la pelirroja demostrando así su acento español mientras tomaba en brazos a la mascota que solo respondió con un ronroneo, ella sonrió por ese tierno gesto y después miro hacia la tortuga. – anda, pensé que nunca despertarías… Leonardo ¿cierto?

-Ha-Hai – el inquilino se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre, ¿se quedó dormido mientras meditaba? No le sorprendería a decir verdad, pero ¿Por qué sentía tan nervioso? Su cuerpo y mente no paraban de decirle "¡ALEJATE!" Mientras una luz roja titilaba, analizo al espécimen frente suyo…. Algo no estaba bien, parecía que un aura maligna emanaba de esos dos pero ¿Cómo?

- así que ¿eres amigo de Reko?– La joven suspiro y se acercó más hacia la tortuga.

-¿Reko? – volvió a preguntar mientras veía como la chica se sentaba a su lado, ahora que la veía mejor se dio cuenta que su cabello era mucho más bajo en la parte de atrás cubriendo solo un poco su nuca, por un momento rio cuando el gato se froto en su mejilla ronroneando, sus colmillos inferiores sobresalían bastante de la caja de dientes, se horrorizo un poco al ver que había un tercer colmillo en la mitad de los incisivos superiores igual a los otros y el único que poseía ahí abajo….. Dejando a un lado ese detalle a decir verdad era bastante….Atractiva (**N/A: **por no decir "Sexy" XD)

-oh es cierto, perdón, yo le digo así….. Es Reiko, Haruki Reiko – Leo inclino un poco la cabeza, el nombre no le llegaba para nada…. Al menos no el Haruki, pero juraba escuchar algo similar en algún otro lado….. ¡Oh, Esperen!

-¿¡La chica extraña con el cabello mágico!? - Exclamo alzando los brazos de forma frenética, lo que hizo que tanto la chica y el gato lo miraran sorprendido y después cambiar el gesto por uno de confusión.

- no sé a qué te refieres con eso, pero diré que si – Leo dejo caer sus hombros para atrás cuando todos los recuerdos invadieron su mente mientras miraba perdidamente al techo, por un momento se sintió relajado, aunque no duro mucho – Por cierto, el nombre es Amelia – la tortuga regreso la visto hacia la pelirroja que esta vez le estiraba una de sus mano, oops, se le había olvidado preguntarle su nombre desde el comienzo.

-he, perdón, Leonardo, pero creo que ya me conoces – correspondió al saludo con un leve sonrojo. Becker miraba la escena con detalle hasta soltarse de los brazos de la pelirroja e ir de nuevo al regazo de Leonardo para acostarse en él, mordiéndole suavemente uno de sus dedos haciendo que soltara un pequeño "Ay" de la sorpresa.

-¡eh, mira! le agradas – Exclamo mientras volvía a ponerse de pie y acercarse al gato – eres un cuco Becker, que le acabas de conocer.

-n-no importa- Sonrío un poco nervioso aunque no sabía exactamente qué significaba eso – e-es tuyo ¿no?

-¿se nota tanto? – pregunto de forma alegre su expresión parecía de una pequeña niña, el de azul la miro por un momento devolviendo la sonrisa y después mirar al minino que parecía sonreír de la misma forma que su dueña con el mismo brillo de sus ojos.

-solo decía – Amelia rio con ese comentario haciendo que un pequeño rubor se formara en sus mejillas, era la risa más dulce y tierna que había escuchado que ya no le importaba la apariencia de sus colmillos.

-Creí que no había animales.

-Oh, no hay – Aclaro mirando hacia su gato – Digamos que él es especial – Sonrió - ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Reko no está, pero podemos darte un recorrido por el hogar pasaras un rato aquí después de todo - pregunto mientras caminaba a la puerta y se apoyaba en el marco de la misma - Sé que te va encantar.

-¡Hai! – exclamo algo emocionado, Becker salto de la cama y le maulló como si tratara de decirle que se diera prisa, cuando apenas y pudo colocar los pies en el suelo algo pareció romperse en su mente.

-"no confíes en ella"….. "aléjate"… "no le creas"… "¡CORRE!"

-¡Hey! Leonardo – el chasquido de los de dedos logro sacarlo del "transe", lo primero que vio fue a Becker frotándose en sus piernas maullando, el gato le devolvió la mirada de manera preocupada, al menos hasta que su frente fue levantada por la palma de una mano.

-¿te encuentras bien pequeñajo? – Leo parpadeo un par de veces, no pensó que Amelia se vería Tan alta seguramente por los tacones pero aun sin ellos estaba seguro que sobrepasaba a Donnie.

-estoy bien, no sé qué paso – Respondió confundido y tomando la mano de Amelia para poder bajar su cabeza – fue…raro.

-*suspiro* intenta olvidarte de eso, vamos.

-Hai….- Amelia entrelazo su mano con la de él dándole un apretón de confianza, Leonardo la miro un poco sorprendido pero dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida devolviendo el apretón y ambos, junto a Becker comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Su primera impresión las escaleras, parecían sacadas de las mansiones de los noventa, unas enormes escaleras a cada lado de la paredes que se curvaban en sentidos opuestos hasta llegar al suelo, segunda impresión, las habitaciones había al menos unas 7 habitaciones ahí arriba contando en la que estaba, el suelo era de madera o al menos a la vista la textura nada que ver, tercera impresión, la dramática lámpara de araña en el techo, debajo de las escaleras había otra dos habitaciones de grandes puertas, una color blanco con dos lámparas de papel a los lados y la silueta de un árbol en color negro pintada en ella, mientras que la otra era de color negro con antorchas y el mismo árbol pero de color blanco y sin hojas, Eso le causo una enorme curiosidad preguntándose quienes eran los dueños.

Y por último Cuarta impresión, había miles de pasillos en un solo espacio, tres de ellos dirigían a distintos baños. La casa era demasiado grande y tenía un millón de cosas: el patio, el sótano, el lobby, una pequeña sala con una fogata en el medio (eso le gusto) las azoteas, la terraza (con piscina), la cocina, una sala de juegos, un hermoso jardín con un estanque de patos, ¡Tenia hasta un gimnasio ahí adentro! ¡Había de todo! El ninja quedo fascinado con todo lo que veía sabía que iba a perderse más de unas cuantas veces ahí. Finalmente llegaron a una habitación demasiado alejada del resto, la entrada era un par de puertas de cantinas al estilo del viejo oeste, el interior no lograba verse gracias a una cortina de color rojo que cubría la entrada.

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto la tortuga con el gato en brazos y mirando a ese par de puertas.

-Aquí querido amigo, es donde todos no reunimos por un par de copas y apostamos con los juegos de azar – Respondió la pelirroja abriendo el par de puertas y alzando la cortina para que Leonardo pudiera pasar – en pocas palabras…. Un casino. - Leo abrió los ojos con el lugar, era hermoso e increíblemente amplio, las luces amarrillas y naranjas hacían ambiente con las paredes tapizadas en rojo y el suelo alfombrado, la barra de "bebidas" quedaba casi al final del salón, la base de madera y las luces de neón por debajo de ella la hacían sobresalir, incluso la forma en la que estaban acomodadas las botellas de licor, comenzaron a caminar y Leonardo se fijaba en cada uno de los detalles, mientras Amelia señalaba cada cosa diciéndole donde quedaban.

-las mesas de billar están por las esquinas dos aquí y otro par después de la barra, si quieres algo de ahí solo dilo…

-yo no…. tomo – interrumpió la tortuga alzando una de sus manos y cierto gesto de desagrado.

-¿enserio? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-17.

-Ya estáis a la edad – rio un poco a lo que le tomó del brazo que había levantado entrelazándolo con los codos y seguir caminando, el reptil solo se sonrojo y siguió caminando junto a ella, haciendo una pequeña parada en una curiosa mesa con una especia de circulo en un extremo y una tabla de números dibujada en ella – está la famosa "ruleta de apuestas" que no te engañe, las cosas se ponen interesantes aquí que en el resto de los juegos y las tres bebés de los lados son máquinas tragamonedas – señalo con ambas manos los extremos de la pared, había tres por cada lado – bueno las de derecha lo son, en la izquierda hay una, otra de pinball y finalmente la perla…¡Sigamos! – antes de que el azul pudiera preguntar fue jalado hasta el otro extremo del salón rebelando otras tres mesas de juego y una rockola antigua que no entendía muy bien porque estaba ahí en medio de la pared y unos tableros de dardos colgados a los lados.

Terminaron por encontrarse sentados en una de las mesas jugando al póker por una media hora, hasta que Leonardo soltó un suspiro de desagrado su manojo de cartas no le estaba facilitando las cosas.

-¿tan mal estas de ese lado? – pregunto Amelia con un sonrisa burlona y colocando una carta en el centro de la mesa para tomar otra– yo disfruto esto.

-se nota….

-¡Ouch! …..*risa*…. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – volvió a preguntar mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su falda y la acercaba a sus labios, el de azul sintió algo de curiosidad inclinando un poco su cabeza, ella no paso de largo eso e inmediatamente volvió a bajar la caja – oh perdona ¿tomas uno? – esta vez Leo se sorprendió al ver que se trataban de cigarros ¿ella fumaba? Bueno acaba de descubrir algo.

-Ahhhh… no gracias – rechazo la oferta alejando la mano de la pelirroja de su alcance eso hizo reír a la mayor y acerco el pitillo hasta su boca tomándolo con los labios y tomando un encendedor que también guardaba en la falda –

-No tomas, no fumas ¿Cómo disfrutas la vida?– se burló alejando el encendedor y tomando el cigarro entre sus dedos solo para lanzar aquel toxico humo en la cara de la tortuga, esta tocio al instante e intento ventilarse con su brazo mientras que su compañera se reía.

-de todas maneras ¿Qué querías preguntar? – interrumpió molesto y a la vez con ciertas nauseas por el olor que emitía aquella cosa.

-tssst, gilipollas – chuteo mordiéndose un poco el labio, su mirada era voraz, quería saber algo o estaba planeando algo realmente malo. – así que…. ¿Qué te trajo aquí?... Reko deja pocas personas entre la vida y la muerte, eres todo un espécimen ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-¿te soy sincero? … no tengo idea.

-es bastante normal, la mayoría de los casos sufren un pequeño momento de amnesia – comento con la misma sonrisa colocando nuevamente el cigarrillo en su boca y a los pocos segundos exhalar cierta cantidad de humo – te dijo algo ¿no?

- menciono una especie de trato- Respondió con el interés más bajo que portaba.

-¿Qué clase de trato?

-nunca me dijo, solo menciono algo sobre que cada ser vivo tenía una oportunidad y aparentemente ya di la mía a alguien más….o algo así, no me acuerdo muy bien.

-Raphael – Leonardo dio un pequeño salto y miro sorprendido a la pelirroja. ¿Acababa de mencionar a su hermano? O ¿había escuchado mal?, la segunda opción no era muy fiable, Amelia lo miraba de tal manera que parecía decir "lo sabía"

-¿Q-que acabas de dec….

-Ella me dijo algunas cosas– interrumpió a la tortuga antes de que pudiera acabar su frase – Esa niña es una pequeña diabla, hehe, siguiendo con el tema…. ¿has escuchado de la regla del balance?

-¿regla del balance?

-ya sabes el…. "para tener una cosa hay que sacrificar otra" Reko, suele basarse mucho en eso, Si analizamos sus métodos y tú caso, esta chupado deducir que paso. Suponiendo que fue a ese tal "Raphael" que le diste esa "oportunidad" significaría una cosa….. Murió, tal vez de la forma más perturbadora posible y frente a tus propios ojos, lo que causaría una especie de "trauma" en un futuro, ¿Cuál fue tu reacción? ¡Echarte la culpa por supuesto! – Los ojos de Leonardo se abrieron al instante, quedándose petrificado ante aquella suposición - De alguna forma lograste romper una "barrera espiritual"…..La invocaste por medio de la desesperación…. –Amelia dio una pausa, ella misma parecía sorprenderse con lo que decía, la tortuga no sabía si creer o no en ella, pero parecía analizar bien la situación, esa mirada le recordó a Donnie, su increíble determinación para analizar basándose en lo que escuchaba y lo que había escuchado intentado armar una especie de rompecabezas , ¡incluso también ella colocaba la mano en su barbilla mientras lo hacía!

- …..él no pidió nada…fuiste tú – miro al pequeño gato con asombro, Becker parecía devolverle aquel gesto y ambos parecieron fruncir el ceño al mismo tiempo.

-para tener una cosa hay que sacrificar otra – interrumpió el de azul en un susurro haciendo que ambos voltearon a mirarlo, tenía la cabeza gacha y apoyando ambos codos sobre la mesa, al parecer no se había percatado del gesto de los otros dos – aquellos que no aceptaron su destino deben pagar un precio para poder vivir…..

-se les arrebata la oportunidad de estar con sus seres queridos que alguna vez se fueron – aclaro haciendo que la tortuga levantara su vista casi llegando a perturbase por lo que veía, el gato negro estaba sentado al borde de la mesa apoyando su espalda en el pecho de su dueña, ella rodeaba al animal con sus brazos, pero sus miradas…. esos dos pares de ojos dorados lo intimidaban de manera amenazante, el felino llego a esponjarse y a gruñir ahora veía su furia no sabía por qué estaban así pero le daba miedo solo para petrificarse en el momento que una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Amelia - ¿quieres saber cuál fue el trato? - Leonardo dio un pequeño chirrido con su voz y se encogió de hombros su expresión era realmente horrorizaste ¿Qué había pasado? Ya no quería escuchar nada, ahora rogaba por irse a casa pero aun así asintió con miedo de no saber qué pasaría si se negaba.

-tu vida por la de él – contesto con frialdad y levantándose de su asiento, tomo el gato en brazos que no paraba de gruñirle al de azul, decidió ignorar eso y tratar de lucir tranquilo

-¿Q-que? - ….. Mal intento.

-El trato lo cumpliste aquella noche, Salvarías la vida del otro tío, si tu dabas la tuya, se puede decir que vendiste tu alma, no eres el primero tampoco serás el ultimo…y tampoco deberías estar aquí…. - el pobre líder no sabía qué hacer, jamás había experimentado tantos sentimientos juntos, miedo, confusión, inconformidad, nerviosismo, horror, solo se quedaba ahí como si fuera una estatua de hielo, sus ojos jamás se habían abierto tanto, apenas y lograban verse el punto azul de sus ojos

-Entonces… ¿p-porque?

-seguramente Reko debe interesarle algo y no la culpo, no te encuentras a un furry todos los días, no puedo decirte exactamente qué, pero sí puedo decirte una cosa – Amelia caminó hasta el inquilino tomándolo del rostro bruscamente, obligándolo a que la mirase fijamente a lo que dejaba a Becker en una de sus piernas el pequeño hisseo al instante, Leo palideció cuando sintió una de las rodillas de la pelirroja aplastándole el caparazón y acercando sus labios hasta su oreja

– no lo dejaste descansar en paz, cuando el más lo quería y Pagaras por lo que hiciste…- Susurro eso último en un tono grave y serio, en cierta forma….maligno, Leo tenía la mente en blanco no podía asimilar lo que acaban de decir, lo único que lo hizo reaccionar fue el sonido y el calor del fuego pasar detrás de su nuca para después sentir el penetrante olor del tabaco, escucho como Amelia inhalaba para después ver esos potentes ojos dorados, la pelirroja tomo firmemente la mandíbula del azul con una sola mano obligándolo a abrir la boca, Becker que estaba en su regazo salto hasta el hombro de su dueña acostándose detrás de su cuello, dándole el espacio para que se sentara sobre las piernas del reptil, Leonardo intento empujarla pero sus manos fueron atrapadas haciendo que diera un fuerte respingo, abrochándose de eso… lo beso.

El de bandana azul estaba en blanco, completamente desconectado, ¡Lo estaban besando directamente en los labios! Amelia no se movía para nada, solo estaba ahí, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados de forma placentera, a Leo le tomo varios minutos reaccionar hasta sentir un horrible ardor en su garganta, era insoportable, no lo dejaba respirar, obligándose así a tragar lo que sea que estuviera dentro de su boca sintiendo como sus labios eran liberados al instante y comenzar a toser incontrolablemente, haciendo que la pelirroja sonriera y se lamiera los labios con lujuria.

-espero que disfrutes el sabor de la nicotina - ¡El cigarro! Ahora lo entendía, la había escuchado inhalarlo pero jamás soltarlo y cometió el acto dentro de su boca logrando que lo consumiera, le dolía el pecho, sus ojos ardían, podía sentir que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la falta de aire, peleaba desesperadamente por su liberación, la mayor se le concedió levantándose de sus piernas solo para sujetarlo por la espalda tomando sus manos y sosteniéndolas detrás del espaldar de la silla para que no pudiera escapar.

-D-de-ten…..te – suplico entre sollozos, la adrenalina corría por su cuerpo, su instinto animal lo llamaba más que nunca, correr y nunca detenerse, esconderse en su caparazón y rogar que nadie lo atrapara porque se sentía así, Predador contra presa, era más que obvio saber qué ocurriría ¿Por qué no se paraba y combatía? Fácil, estaba paralizado del miedo.

-oh no te preocupes seré gentil contigo – fue su único comentario un intento de calmarlo con la intención de hacer lo contrario, cuando Amelia se dirigió hasta la barra de bebidas liberando sus manos y dejando al pequeño Becker en sus hombros, sintió un milagro, ¡Al diablo el gato! la oportunidad era ahora o nunca, rápidamente se levantó de la silla y….. Fue puesto devuelta ahí. Leo parpadeo un par de veces ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-¿crees que sería así de fácil? – el reptil levanto su vista topándose con los brillante ojos de la chica que solo señalo hacia el suelo, logro captar ese mensaje y comenzó a temblar, con toda su fuerza de voluntad dirigió la mirada….sus piernas, sus brazos estaban….amarrados…por ¿Cabello? … grueso y largo cabello negro.

-¡Déjame ir! – Grito al borde del llanto, finalmente había emitido palabras, no tenía la menor idea de donde había sacado la valentía, estaba desesperado, Mas a ella no parecía importarle sus suplicas solo tomo un par de botellas de vino de la barra y regreso por su camino – ¿¡Que es lo que quieres!? – Amelia Postro el par de bebidas frente a Becker que inmediatamente levanto una de sus patas, Leonardo dio un grito ahogado, el brazo de ese animal se estaba deformando a una forma humanoide con inmensas garras, las mismas con las que rebano horizontalmente el cuello de ese par de botellas.

-Quiero que confieses - Respondió con una risa maliciosa pasando una de las cortantes puntas de las botellas contra la mejilla de Leonardo, el fuerte olor a vino lo estaba mareando y algunas gotas aun bajaban por el pico, Aun así intento o al menos aparentar ser fuerte.

-No sé de lo que hablas… - Ese comentario la hizo enojar abofeteando a la tortuga brindándole así una cortada profunda en su mejilla, grito en el instante al sentir el filo del vidrio atravesar su piel, apretó fuertemente los dientes cuando el alcohol resbalaba por la herida, sangre y lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo. Amelia agarro su rostro y lo voltio bruscamente enterrando sus uñas en la cortada.

-Escúchame Leonardo, Tu alma será pura pero tus acciones no – Tomo la otra botella y rápidamente la enterró en la pierna del inquilino que soltó un grito desgarrador, solo para ser callado y obligado a abrir los ojos frente a su presencia y no era ella la que lo sostenía, con lágrimas miro hacia su derecha…. ¡Becker! por un momento se había olvidado que el gato seguía en su hombro, el deformado brazo del felino le cubría la boca, pero lo que le hizo horrorizarse fue con que le estaba sosteniendo la cabeza, era otro brazo idéntico eso con la diferencia que este último salía de su espalda.

-Lo que hiciste es más grave de lo que crees, Rompiste la reglas– Amelia comenzó hacer presión contra la botella en su pierna, Leo empezó a retorcerse de forma brusca, podía sentir como la afilada apunta tocaba su hueso – ahora tienes que pagar por ello, Reko es demasiado blanda como para hacerlo, por otro lado nosotros…...- Levanto su mano lentamente para golpear la base de vidrio fracturándole el fémur del impacto, Los quejidos, el llanto, era como una dulce melodía en la retorcida cabeza de la pelirroja, Adoro el detalle de que La sangre no podía salir por esa apertura, su única opción fue filtrarse por el cuello de la botella– es una lástima, tienes unas piernas muy monas – Alago mientras se arrodillaba y apoyaba sus brazos en ambas piernas, comenzó a acariciar alrededor de la zona donde cometió su grotesco acto sonriendo con placer al ver el recipiente llenarse con ese preciado líquido, hasta percatarse que la tortuga temblaba, un poco sorprendida alzo su vista hallando al rostro de Leonardo ahogado en lágrimas, miedo y dolor, Le encanto lo que veía.

-Que expresión más hermosa, había olvidado lo que se sentía –tomo la botella y comenzó a arrastrarla por toda su pierna dejando un camino de rojo carmesí , no le importaba cuanto gritara, cuanto suplicara su liberación por gemidos, cuanto se retorciera o que tan brusco se tambaleara, al contrario amaba con toda fibra de su ser, El sonido de la piel y músculos rasgarse, el olor de la sangre que emanaba de la profunda herida la excitaba dejando escapar un gemido cuando el vidrio fue a chochar contra el hueso de la rodilla, comenzó a tambalearla de un lado a otro como si escavara algo, lo único que hacía con eso era separar el fémur perforándolo lentamente ese espacio –Solo para aclarar, hago esto por una orden, no quiero que pienses mal de mí, tal vez en otro momento hablemos como se debe– Con esa última palabra Becker lo soltó volviendo a aparentar ser un gato corriente y caminar por la piernas de la tortuga que ya no tenía fuerza alguna para seguir peleando, cuando ambos vieron eso el manojo de cabello que lo amarraba comenzó a cesar, cayendo al suelo dejándolo finalmente libre, lo que escucharon fueron los sollozos de la tortuga intentado separar sus piernas, Amelia se levantó dándole la espalda para poder limpiarse un poco las manos con sus propia camisa –no preocupes esto no afectara a "tu cuerpo en vida" pero si sentirás el dolor, a que mola ¿no? *risa*… ya es hora de que…..

-¡MEEEEEEEEEOW! – El horrible maullido de su gato la saco del trance e inmediatamente se asustó, jamás había escuchado a su pequeño maullar de esa manera, apenas y voltio su cabeza, vio todo en cámara lenta, desde el minino siendo lanzando frente a sus ojos, hasta estrellarse contra la enorme cantidad de botellas de licor en la barra rompiendo la mayoría de ellas, su expresión fue de completo horror cuando el cuerpo se escuchó caer al suelo.

…_. ¿Qué hiciste?_

-¡BECKEEER! – Grito en pánico corriendo a socorrer a su mascota, salto por la barra, y empezó a retirar el cristal roto desesperada.

…_..Demasiado tarde_

Se cubrió la boca con lo que encontró, el cuerpo del felino estaba lleno de vidrios, le habían perforado el estómago, la nuca, su espalda y hasta uno le había alcanzado el ojo, la alfombra y el cristal se habían teñido de rojo en cuestión de segundos, era obvio, ni siquiera un ser humano sobreviviría a eso, murió al instante – Becker no…No…..- Sus manos temblorosas se acercaron al ahora cadáver, las alejo al instante al cortarse con unos de los cristales, miro su mano y empezó a llorar levantando el cuerpo interne apoyándolo en su pecho y acariciando una de sus mejillas– venga cuco….. Sé que estás jugando… Maúlla dulcemente como siempre lo haces…...sonríe….ronronea….. Pero no me hagas esto…dame una señal.

_Nunca hubo respuesta…._

_Esta muerto…_

_-_Becker…..Beck….por favor… no puedes…no puedes - suplicaba por el alma del pequeño, lloraba desesperadamente, ya no había nada que hacer…..con cuidado retiro el vidrio clavado en su ojo, con dolor cerro sus parpados y con amor lo sostuvo en sus brazos.

…_Y no volverá…_

-Mi bebé…. – Amelia abrió un cajón de donde guardaba las copas, las tiro todas al suelo y tomo un arma de fuego, no necesito examinarla sabía que estaba cargada, se levantó apuntando hacia la tortuga que se hallaba en el suelo intentando sacar la botella clavada en su pierna - ….. Lo mataste.

-E-espera….- Tartamudeo, fueron una de las pocas palabras que había dicho desde entonces, al igual que ella, Leonardo lloraba, por el miedo, y ahora por la culpa, había lanzado a Becker, no sabía porque, el minino estaba lamiendo sus cortadas en un intento de curarlas, pero le dolía, dolía demasiado, cuando se dio cuenta el acto ya estaba hecho, quería quitárselo de encima ¡No matarlo! Y a decir verdad, era la primera vez que le quitaba la vida a un ser inocente – P-podemos hablar…..d-de verdad Yo…yo no….

-¡LO HABEIS MATADO! - Grito furiosa oprimiendo el gatillo haciendo que la bala impactara en el brazo del reptil que soltó un grito al instante cubriendo la nueva herida, Segunda bala, la botella en su pierna, la sangre acumulada en ella voló a todas direcciones llenando gran parte de su cuerpo con ella, Tercera bala, iba a dar contra su cabeza si no fuera porque este alcanzo a quitarse, se echó a rodar en el suelo intentando inútilmente de arrastrarse e huir de ahí. Podía escucharla acercarse, sus tacones resonaban contra la alfombra amenazando con romperla, estaba cerca a solo 4 metros…3, Leonardo pudo escuchar el arma siendo cargada nueva mente….2, Amelia apunto directamente a su espalda mientras las lágrimas seguían bajando por sus mejillas ….1, Sintió su caparazón perforarse de ambos lados, escupió sangre al instante, es oficial ¿Ultima palabras? ¿Algún discurso? intento agarrar sus katanas al menos podía morir con honor.

-aquí acabas crio - …. 0, Apunto directamente al cráneo de Leonardo.

***¡BANG!* **

***ZIIIIIIIIP* **

El ataque fue rápido, La bala impacto, el arma cayó al suelo, las lágrimas dejaron de caer en su lugar la sangre caía de forma rápida casi como si de una cascada se tratase, tenía los ojos bien abiertos, intentaba tomar aire, llevo su mano hasta el abdomen, ¿Cómo reaccionarias al ser atravesado por una katana? Aun así Amelia nunca soltó a Becker y ambos cayeron al suelo a los pies de la tortuga que mantenía el sable en mano.

Leonardo estaba en shock mirando el cuerpo sobre su espada, sobre sus manos, soltó la katana lentamente haciendo que el cadáver resonara en el suelo, tomo su pulso, si estaba muerta ahora podía recentrarse con su preciado niño, miro sus palmas donde corría la sangre de Amelia, se miró así mismo donde corría su propia sangre, miro el lugar….. parecía un matadero. El dolor lo hizo reaccionar y se cubrió rápidamente la parte superior de su torso, se había olvidado del par de balas en su cuerpo….. ¿Y ahora qué? … no quedaba nada, no había nadie, lloraría pero ya había derramado todas sus lágrimas, quería volver a casa, despertar, que alguien le digiera que todo fue un sueño otra horrible pesadilla que estará bien, que no tenga miedo, odiaba admitirlo pero ahora se sentía como un niño en busca de un refugio…. ¿Qué es lo que había hecho? …Recogió sus piernas o al menos una, con la intención de recostar su cabeza en ella y cubrirse con sus brazos, estaba solo y ahora debía esperar por morir desangrado en el mejor de los casos, el silencio se hizo inaudible, lo único que podía presenciarse era el horroroso sonido de las gotas de licor cayendo en el suelo…paso el tiempo y al final fue perdiéndose la conciencia.

-Tú…..Te arrepentirás… de esto…..Hamato Leonardo.

…

**1:00 AM **

_¿no ha despertasdo? _

_-nah, lleva así desde las seis _

_-Bueno, A esa hora lo encontró Mikey _

_-quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleve…_

_-¿es berdad qque tiene unas marcas en el cueyo?_

_-¡Sí! Ni siquiera Donnie sabe de qué son…_

_-pero dice que puede ser la causa de su colapso _

_-¿crees que lo haña mordido un Bampiro? XD_

_- Los vampiros no dejan una marca así… _

_-Benga, ¡Animate! Enviabe una foto de tu ermosa sonrisa. _

_-No._

_-Hamargado -_- _

_-por el amor a…_

_-¡escribe bien!_

_-Tu ortografía me da cáncer._

_-Pfffft_

_- fue la que te dejo en silla de ruedas :v _

_-…_

_-Te odio. _

_-yo sé que te ríes. _

_-cállate. _

_-Estoy callado. _

_-Casey no mames, es demasiado tarde para que me jodas._

_-Es que no tengo a nadie más ;_; _

_- (/_-) _

_-Hey Raph ¿y qué hay de ti? _

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero _

_-quiero decir….. Sobre "eso" _

_-sigo sin entender._

_-Lo que hablamos la otra vez._

_-Realmente has estado extraño últimamente._

…

Raphael se quedó pensativo con ese último mensaje mirando su T-phone de forma seria, Después miro hacia su derecha y hay estaba, El cuerpo inconsciente de Leonardo sobre una camilla conectado a una máscara de gas, no supo cómo, pero alrededor de las 6:00 PM Michelangeló lo encontró en el suelo de su habitación sangrando incontrolablemente por tres pequeñas apertura en su cuello, se sorprendió y horrorizo al ver lo pálido que estaba cuando Splinter lo llevo corriendo en sus brazos hasta el laboratorio de Donatello, jamás llego a pensar que el verde podría adquirir un tono tan blanco y eso solo significaba una cosa, Llevaba desangrándose un buen par de horas, desinfectaron la herida, la cubrieron y le pusieron oxigeno… solo para estar seguros, Se sentía culpable, sabía que algo malo le pasaba al intrépido desde hace un buen tiempo, quería golpearlo por no haberle dicho nada y quería golpearse por no haberle puesto atención, ambos eran unos idiotas. Dejo su T-phone en las rodillas y se quedó mirando el pálido rostro de su hermano, sintió una extraña "necesidad" y se estiro un poco para poder tocar su frente.

-"esta frio" – pensó moviendo la mano hasta su mejilla, comenzó a frotarla de forma suave y gentil como si intentara darle calor, parecía funcionar, la expresión del de azul se aflojo ahora estaba relajado e inclino un poco la cabeza– "bueno, eso es lindo" – Se mordió el labio en forma de burla, era divertido ver lo inocente que podía ser a veces, siguió acariciando su mejilla jugando de vez en cuando con las cintas de su máscara –"en realidad, tiene una linda cara" – sonrió al menos hasta ser interrumpido por su Celular, Se asustó con tan solo oír el primer ruido y se sonrojo al instante a darse cuenta de lo hacía o más bien en lo que pensaba… ¡El teléfono!

De forma rápida tomo el T-phone (aunque casi lo deja caer) solo para darse cuenta que Casey le había enviado un "zumbido" (**N/A: **¿Quién no recuerda ese molesto zumbidos? :v)

_-¡CASEY! _

_-¿¡Acaso Quieres matarme de un infarto!? :( _

_-Hahaha ¿Qué hacías? XD _

Bien, hora de una mentira, No podía decirle que estaba… ¿Acariciando el rostro de su hermano? Ok eso sonó más raro de lo que se veía.

-"piensa Raphael, tiene que ser algo razonable"

_-Me estaba quedando dormido…_

_-¿Es enserio? Hemos durado más tiempo que esto. _

_-Lose, pero Donnie no me ha dejado dormir últimamente _

_-HA! Bueno esa si te la creo, tienes unas ojeras horribles _

_-¿nos vemos mañana? _

_-¿piensas venir? _

_-¿Por qué no? Tengo el día libre. _

_-No lo sé Casey_

_-El entrenamiento va hacer a las cuatro de la mañana_

_-y probablemente esté muerto para entonces :'v _

_-¿ya te dejan entrenar? _

_-No_

_-Pero el Sensei quiere que dirija el calentamiento._

_-¿April no te lo dijo? _

_-…_

_-Ahhhhh…._

_-sigue enojada contigo ¿verdad? _

_-TT_TT _

_-Ay Casey u_u _

_-Viejo ayúdame ya he intentado casi todo D: _

_- tu eres el que mejor se lleva con April. _

_-No sé qué decirte_

_-¡Por favooooor! No me dejes morir, hermano _

_-Bien, hablare con ella_

_-¡pero no prometo nada! =T _

_-¿¡Enserio!? ='D _

_-Eres el mejor Raphie, por eso te quiero _

_-sí, si lo que digas_

_-Y no me digas "Raphie" sabes que es molesto. _

_-he, he perdón, Pero enserio te debo una muy grande_

_-Cualquier cosa que necesites, pídesela a Casey Jones ;) _

_- Déjame Dormir Jones. _

_-ok, ok ya no te molesto Más…._

_-¡Por hoy! _

_-se le agradece. _

Raphael estaba a punto de guardar su T-phone hasta que un timbre más volvió a sonar haciendo que soltara un suspiro de impaciencia, habían estado hablando como hace 6 horas y al parecer el castaño no quería dejarlo en paz.

-_Raaaaph _

_-¿¡Que!? D:_

_-Casey, enserio me estoy muriendo de sueño _

Y esta vez no era mentira.

-_Solo…..piensa en lo que hablamos ¿sí? _

Raphael se sorprendió que este último fuera un mensaje de voz, estaba a punto de responderle….. Si no se hubiera desconectado antes, Volvió a tomar aire y exhalarlo de forma brusca, se dirigió hasta el escritorio para colocar su celular, no quería tener eso cerca al menos por un día entero, estaba cansado no lo negaba, Al menos de verdad agradecía que Casey se hubiera "quedado" con el todo este tiempo, si no fuera por sus temas absurdos de conversación nunca hubiera logrado quedarse despierto hasta tan tarde. Algún día se iba arrepentir de esas palabras (o eso era lo que pensaba).

Del aburrimiento comenzó a buscar dentro de los cajones de aquel viejo escritorio, nada inusual, solo herramientas y papeles llenos de polvo pertenecientes a su hermano de morado…Tal vez demasiados llenos de polvo.

-Donnie debería limpiar este sitio – Argumento pasando uno de sus dedos sobre el escritorio viendo como una capa negra lo cubría y dejaba un reluciente color metálico por el camino. – Y de paso organizarlo – refiriéndose a la enorme cantidad de tubos de ensayos esparcidos, los papeles en suelo y una que otra sustancia que prefería ni mirar, De repente una idea apareció en su cabeza y gracias a eso llego a pensar que la había perdido

_Hora y media después…. _

-¿Qué es lo acabo de hacer? - Se susurró así mismo mirando confundido todo el lugar, el laboratorio estaba impecable, los tubos de ensayo organizados por tamaño sobre una de las mesas, los papeles habían sido archivados en los cajones del escritorio, las herramientas volvieron a la caja y colocada sobre el mismo mueble, lápices y plumas separados en dos vasos, los inventos no terminados en una esquina, los que si en la otra, lo que no estaba seguro de que era lo dejo en su lugar, había sacudido, limpiado y enserado todo, dejándolo a él hecho un desastre -Es oficial, tengo un problema…- miro hacia sus manos donde aun sostenía una toalla húmeda bastante sucia para después soltarla con asco sobre el suelo, en el simple momento que la toalla aterrizo una fuerte tos retumbo detrás de él, un poco asustado por la interrupción miro por el espaldar de la silla de ruedas. Era Leonardo, había despertado, un pequeño alivio se formó en su ser o eso pasaría si el de azul no tosiera como si se estuviera ahogando, con las manos en la garganta y los ojos irritados, Leonardo buscaba desesperadamente el oxígeno que la mascarilla no parecía brindarle, dio un fuerte respingo y a temblar incontrolablemente, miraba con pánico a su alrededor no lograba reconocer donde estaba solo había oscuridad para él, logro sentir la mascarilla y el tubo clavado en su brazo donde recibía suero, se imaginó lo peor, sin pesarlo dos veces se arrebató la máscara de su cara y arranco aquel tubo, grito al instante mientras la sangre comenzaba brotar de su brazo mas no le importaba, quería salir de ahí, sin pensarlo se bajó rápidamente de la camilla (o más bien se calló de ella) aterrizando sobre sus rodillas, apretó los dientes el dolor de su pierna derecha era insoportable, haciendo que las lágrimas corrieran por su mejillas, mas no iba gritar eso la atraería, seguía en ese lugar estaba seguro sentía su presencia. Raphael comenzó a preocuparse seriamente cuando vio esa expresión de dolor.

-¡Leo!

-¡Aléjate de mí! – Grito al escuchar su nombre y asustado se arrincono contra la pared recogiendo ambas piernas - ¡no te atrevas a acercarte!...por favor – sollozo. Raph se sorprendió por ese comportamiento ¿acaso no podía reconocerlo? Al parecer no, aun así no dijo nada y comenzó a acercarse alterando más de lo que estaba a su hermano – No…No ¡Para! – Empezó a temblar, se arrincono todo lo que pudo presionando con fuerza su caparazón contra la pared, ignoro por completo el dolor en su pierna derecha y miraba con horror a la presencia delante suyo - ¡Por favor, Detente!...No me lastimes.

-¿¡Que!? – Exclamo en voz baja, ¡Era increíble! Raph no podía creer lo que el de azul acababa de decir, ¿lastimarlo? Tendría que haber perdido completamente la cordura para decir algo así, aunque si lo estaba asustando, tal vez era por el rechinido de las ruedas, coloco el freno y con cuidado se bajó de la silla ortopédica, se arrodillo en el suelo mordiéndose el labio en el proceso debido al dolor y de forma torpe comenzó a gatear hasta al mayor.

-¡Déjame ya! ¡Yo No quería hacerlo!...¡No fue mi culpa!...…Lo siento…..Amelia…Becker… - cubrió su boca y cerro sus ojos, Las lágrimas caían cada vez más rápido por sus mejillas, eso logro partir cierta parte de Raphael, jamás lo vio así, no desde que eran niños, lo necesitaba…realmente lo necesitaba – Por favor….ya no más.

…

Leonardo abrió los ojos de golpe, algo cálido y agradable lo estaba envolviendo, sus ojos finalmente se habían adaptado a la oscuridad y detalladamente miro que era…..esperen….estaba siendo….abrazado.

-cálmate, soy yo – El corazón del azul dio un enorme brinco, esa voz…..la reconociera fuera donde fuera, se separó un poco para poder ver su rostro sin duda alguna era él.

-¿Rapha? – pregunto tomando las mejillas del de rojo, ese par de ojos verde lima lo miraban con preocupación y consuelo, sintió un gran alivio, estaba de nuevo en casa y no podía estar más feliz del que lo había recibido.

-Sí, soy yo – Respondió, tomando una de sus manos que seguían en su cara dándole un pequeño estrujón, señal de que estaba recibiendo su apoyo junto una sonrisa y mirada de confianza, eso solo hizo que Leo empezara a llorar otra vez y ya no era por el miedo.

-¿C-como…

- creo que la verdadera pregunta sería ¿Qué paso contigo? – Interrumpió alejando las manos de su rostro

-¿D-De que Hablas?

-¿¡De que hablo!? – Levanto la voz un poco eso lo había enojado - ¡Te estabas desangrado en tu cuarto! ¡Mikey te encontró hace nueve horas desfilándote como un globo! ¿¡Que rayos paso!? – Leo se sorprendió un poco ante esa pregunta hasta sentir un pequeña molestia en su cuello e inmediatamente dirigió su brazo hasta allí en un intento de rascarse, tenía una gasa puesta, ¿Por qué?

-No… lo sé – Respondió algo desanimado, Raph soltó un gran suspiro de desesperación no estaban llegando a absolutamente nada, no iba a discutir estaba demasiado cansado para eso.

-Olvídalo – fue su único comentario, para después tomarlo del rostro y secar sus lágrimas, Leonardo tembló al contacto y cerró los ojos a lo que Raphael los seguía frotando de forma suave, el de azul no pudo evitar sonrojarse con eso y es que cada tocada que recibía del de rojo era cálida, agradable, era extraño sí, pero al mismo tiempo le gustaba, jamás había sentido algo igual. Por el otro lado Raphael parecía disfrutar también ese momento, la expresión que ponía el mayor era ridículamente graciosa y adorable, su piel era suave ¡Dios, hasta sus lágrimas eran perfectas! aguanto las ganas de reír y en vez de eso el mismo empezó a sonrojarse sin ni siquiera percatarse de ello. Cuando termino bajo sus manos y se fijó en la herida que este portaba por sacarse el tubo que lo llenaba de suero.

-¿no te duele? – Leo abrió los ojos mirando hacia su brazo sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería ¿Le dolía? Sí, mas no comento nada para preocuparlo o algo por el estilo pero ya se había dado cuenta así que ¿Qué iba a perder de todos modos? Trago saliva y de forma nerviosa extendió el brazo para que su hermano pudiera inspeccionar la zona, cosa que él no dudo ni un segundo, lo recibió con cuidado e hizo una ligera presión alrededor de la herida haciendo que sangrara un poco más y que él hiciera una mueca de dolor. -Está bien, solo está algo hinchada. – Dijo intentando calmarlo mientras intentaba quitarse su máscara con una mano y así no soltarle – ¿cómo va el brazo? – volvió a preguntar en un intento de sacar tema de conversación, tomando finalmente el antifaz rojo en su mano, Leo se sorprendió un poco y al vez se confundió ¿se refería a este brazo o al que se había fracturado? Opto por la segunda opción.

- Bien…..supongo – Respondió aun con duda a lo que Raph envolvía su codo con su bandana.

-¿Y la mano? – Leo movió un poco los dedos de su extremidad mostrando que al menos podía moverla y sonrió junto con ello.

-Mejor – Raph devolvió la sonrisa con esa respuesta y amarro con fuerza la herida.

-¡Bien! – Exclamo con algo de picaría en su tono y acercándose de forma lenta al rostro de este, Leo se alteró y se alejó un poco hasta dar con la pared ¡Lo estaba acorralando! – entonces… - estaba cerca, tal vez demasiado, la respiración del mayor se entrecortaba, se quedó viendo ese brillo anormal en los ojos del azul y esa condenada sonrisa de orgullo dibujada en su rostro, se distrajo tanto que no se percató que era exactamente lo intentaba hacer.

-¡A dormir Capitán!

-¿eh?

Antes de que Leo pudiera reaccionar su bandana fuertemente fue tirada hacia abajo para después recibir el golpe de una toalla húmeda en toda la cara dejándolo lleno de suciedad, grasa y agua. Parpadeo un par de veces cuando el trapo cayó al suelo confundido por la escena.

-¡Pfffft! – el fuerte bufido lo hizo reaccionar miro hacia el frente encontrándose con Raphael a unos metros de él e inflando la mejillas conteniendo una notable risa - ¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Deberías ver tu cara! - el azul siguió confundido, lo miro a él, después la toalla, otra vez él…la toalla…..él…..él.

**(*Procesando*) **

-¡RAPH! – Grito molesto sonrojándose todavía más por lo que había pensado y por la condenada carcajada del otro.

-¡No puede ser! ¿¡Hasta ahora reaccionas!? – Raphael había llegado al límite, en cualquier momento explotaría de tanto reír, si no fuera porque las puertas del laboratorio eran lo suficientemente gruesas para retener el sonido hace tiempo hubiera levanto a todo Nueva york.

-¡Suficiente! ¡Hasta aquí llegaste! – Leonardo ardía de la vergüenza y el enojo, sin importar que su hermano estuviera inmóvil de la cintura para abajo se levantó y se abalanzo hacia él. Raph se percató de aquello e inmediatamente paro de reír, ahora un poco alterado por su propia vida intento correr hasta la silla de rueda.

-¡Espera fue una bromhdkjshdkasjdhaksjfighjlg….- El pobre ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase antes de rodar por el suelo como una pelota por la embestida, recibió varios golpes hasta finalmente quedar boca abajo con Leo sobre él aplastándole la cabeza.

-Te tengo~ - Raph gruño con ese tono burlón del mayor, no necesitaba verlo para saber que se estaba retorciendo en la victoria.

-¡Quítate de encima! – Leo rio un poco, no le gustaba aprovecharse así pero sin duda le resultaba divertido hacerlo enojar apropósito de vez en cuando.

-No – Contesto haciendo que el oji-verde elevara su temperamento.

-O te quitas o juro que te voy a…..

-Rétame – Esa simple palabra fue lo suficiente para provocar a Raphael, lo miro de reojo y dio otro gruñido amenazador, velocidad y fuerza era todo lo que necesitaba para su siguiente movimiento y para desventaja de Leonardo él poseía ambos -¿uh? - miro con curiosidad a Raph, se estaba levantando lentamente temblando un poco por el esfuerzo físico llevaba bastante sin levantar algo pesado y su condición no le ayudaba en mucho. –Raph ¿Qué esta- ¡Ahhhh! – Todo pasó en menos de un segundo, el par de ojos azules miraron con asombro a los ojos verdes.

-Te dije que te bajaras – Respondió a la pregunta que no dejo terminar mirando de forma seria al de azul que ahora estaba debajo suyo, lo empujo con el codo haciéndolo girar asegurándose que cayera boca arriba para así poder atrapar sus manos entrelazándolas con las suyas, acomendándose entre sus piernas lo suficientemente cerca como para que las rodillas del otro le rodearan la cintura. Cualquiera que entrara a la habitación en ese momento mal pensaría la situación… (**N/A: **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )….. Leonardo trago saliva, esa posición era realmente incomoda y sin mencionar el condenado silencio, No podía parar de mirar los ojos Lima de su hermano, jamás se había fijado en el peculiar brillo que estos emitían era…..sobrenatural, Estaba nervioso, Las manos empezaron a sudarle más eso no parecía importarle a Raphael, al contrario las apretaba con más fuerza, El corazón le latía con fuerza estaba lo suficiente seguro de que él también podía escucharlo.

-Ra-Raph… - Tartamudeo, en lo siguiente que fijo fue en sus labios ahora que lo observaba bien, Raphael era el único de los cuatro que se le remarcaban los labios siendo el inferior más grueso y el que más sobresalía, eso lo hacía ver…¿Atracticvo? ¿Esa era la palabra?

-Estoy cansando – Susurro, Leo abrió los ojos quedando completamente paralizado cuando Raph empezó a acostarse sobre él, escondiendo su cabeza en su cuello.

-¿¡Raph que estás haciendo!? – Grito nervioso, ¿realmente no pensaba quedarse dormido o sí? ¿¡Y en esa posición!?

-¿Qué no es eso obvio? – al parecer si iba hacerlo.

-¡Espera! – Volvió a gritar intentando levantar a su hermano, la respiración sobre su cuello no estaba ayudando mucho en su estado obligándose a voltear la mirada intentando distraerse con otra cosa - ¡N-No podemos dormir a-aquí!

-¿y porque no? …Leo son casi las tres de la mañana y tú no eres el único que no ha dormido bien últimamente.

-¿Qué? – Leonardo se sorprendido por esas palabras

-¿no te lo dije ya? Te he visto caminar como un sonámbulo por toda la guarida a estas horas y también alcanzo a ver la luz de tu lámpara. – oh, era eso, por un momento se le había olvidado la discusión de esta mañana – Eres todo un caso ¿sabes?

-¿a qué te refieres? – Raph sonrió con aquello.

-Splinter me dijo todo – Respondió, Leo se tensó con esas palabras ¿lo sabía? - ¿Pesadillas? ¿Enserio? Debes estar bromeando – Si, lo sabía todo.

-No…..son, solo pesadillas Raph – Aclaro, sonaba como una broma, un cuento de niños, Raphael se levantó dejándolo libre y acostándose a un lado de este, dispuesto a escucharlo - …Es diferente, cosas extrañas han estado pasando desde entonces.

-Hablas del "el accidente" ¿no? - Leonardo solo asintió sin dirigirle la mirada aun, al contrario solo le dio la espalda - ¿Por qué es diferente?

-¡No lo entiendes Raph! – Exclamo, su voz se había quebrado – Sentí que…Realmente te había perdido…

-Leo…

-Pude verte morir frente a mí – Se abrazó a sí mismo, se había contendido por mucho tiempo – Cuando me empujaste…Volví.

**Flashback: **

_Tenía miedo ¿sabes? Pude haber corrido y pedir ayuda, pero tenía miedo de que si lo hacía ya no estarías aquí…. No sabía qué hacer, así que…..decidí volver y quite cada uno de los escombros_

_-_Por favor no….no, Raphael no te perdonare si me haces esto.

_Lo logre y me sentí….feliz….pero….tu…_

-¿R-Rapha?

_Corrí, solo para tropezarme, eso hizo que la entrada que hice volviera a derrumbarse, la nueva avalancha atrapo mi brazo, terminando de romperlo por completo. _

_-_¿Leo?

_Logre escucharte, lo que vi…. me dejo en blanco, parecías un cadáver en vida…pero, seguías vivo, eso … en parte…creo que me dio fuerzas, pateaba las rocas, las quitaba, jalaba mi brazo, no importaba el dolor, tenía que alcanzarte. _

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

_Tu voz era débil…..Te apoye en una pared, jamás pensé verte así. _

-Es-está bien… p-puedo sacarte de aquí…y todo e-estará bien ¿sí?

-Vete.

-¡NO! ¡Sé que puedo hacer algo! ¡Sé que puedo, pero no voy a...

-¡VETE! … Ya no tengo oportunidad.

_Vi….al mundo….acabarse en ese momento y De alguna manera, logre quedar enfrente de ti. _

-No… no digas eso Raph…..Puedo…..Podemos salvarte….todos.

-Déjalo…Déjame.

-No quiero perderte Raph…

_Me abrazaste. _

-Lo Siento…Pero, creo que ya no podre seguir, he, me hubiera gustado jugar con ustedes una vez más…..me hubiera gustado abrazar al Sensei por última vez

_Sentí lo que eran tus últimas palabras. _

-Rapha no….Por favor.

_Sonreíste_

-Al menos…..logre protegerte.

_Cerraste los ojos…_

-¿Raph? …

_Dejaste de respirar_

_-_¡Raph!

_Dejaste de abrazarme _

_-_No, por favor….. No me hagas esto

_Tu corazón ya no latía _

-¡RAPHAEL!

_Te habías ido…..y todo era mi culpa. _

…

-¡DETENTE! - Leonardo abrió los ojos, sintió como si hubiera salido de un trance, ¿en qué momento empezó a llorar? Volteo un poco para encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de Raphael – Para….es demasiado.

-Lo siento – Se disculpó sentándose en el suelo – Tenias razón, ir ahí fue una mala idea…Por mi culpa, ahora estas…. – No pudo terminar su frase un fuerte jalón lo trajo de vuelta al suelo, cerro los ojos en el impacto, un poco adolorido comenzó a abrirlos solo para darse cuenta que había caído sobre Raph o al menos su cabeza y una de sus manos había aterrizado sobre el pecho de su hermano - ¡RA-RAPHA!

-Escucha…- Dijo, sin interés alguno y apegando más al de azul a su pecho tomándolo por la espalda, el pobre inquilino ya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. - ¿lo oyes? – Leo lo miro confundido, a decir verdad no lograba entender que intentaba decirle, Raphael a ver su cara solo soltó un gran suspiro. – ¡Apégate más!

-¿Raph que i-intentas?

-Solo hazlo.

Dudo por unos segundos aun no lograba descifrar el mensaje, suspiro de todas maneras no podía escapar, lo tenían apresado por su cintura, cerró los ojos y obedientemente se apegó más a su pecho.

***Bam, Bump* **

-¿uh? – Ese sonido….

- puedes oírlo ¿verdad? – Pregunto de forma suave, ese tono hizo a Leonardo temblar y de forma tímida asintió con la cabeza, lo siguiente que sintió fue una mano sobre su propio pecho colándolo aún más nervioso - ¿a qué crees que se parece? – Inhalo de forma rápida, otra señal que estaba sorprendido – Abre los ojos – Así lo hizo, lentamente empezó a abrir sus ojos azules y a levantarse para dirigirle la mirada a Raphael que le sonreía de la forma más tranquila que jamás había visto en él – Sigo con vida…y adivina porque – Leo abrió más ojos que empezando a brillar intensamente, ahora lo entendía, volvió a acostarse.

-Gracias Raph – Fue lo último que dijo esa noche, para después quedarse dormido con los latidos del corazón de Raphael, el sonido de tambor, rítmico, fuerte, constante, había logrado calmarlo y arrullarlo, después de tantas noches por fin lograría dormir en paz y lo hizo con la sonrisa más dulce que Raphael haya podido ver, se sonrojo con ese inocente gesto para sonreír al instante, se sentía raro…..bastante raro pero estaba feliz.

-Buenas noches capitán.


	6. Sorpresa

**Capítulo 6**

Corrías y no dejabas de correr ¿Cómo ignorar los gritos devastadores de tu pequeño? no te importaba lo fuerte que lloviera, no importaba la oscuridad de la noche, el repugnante olor de las alcantarillas te estaba mareando y varios objetos ya te habían llenado de cortadas ¿Cuántas veces te has caído ya en las sucias aguas del desagüe? No lo sabias y no te interesaba…. No ahora. ¿Dónde estaba de todas maneras? Y la verdadera pregunta ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan estúpido para no darte cuenta que lo dejaste por el camino? ¡Oh, claro! tenías a otros tres hijos a los cuales prestarle atención, pero ¿Cómo se te ocurría descuidarlo? ¿Dónde quedo ese cálido refugio en tus brazos que le prometiste? Felicidades acabas de ganar el premio al peor padre.

-¡PAPÁÁÁÁ! – Escuchaste su grito y sentiste como tu débil corazón se estrujaba, hace tan poco que había dominado las palabras y te destrozaba oír su dulce voz amenazando con romperse, eras tú al que estaba llamando, pero no te encontraba y tu… bueno… mejor ni hablar.

-¡RAPHAEL! – lo llamaste, tal vez él podía llegar primero a ti que tú a él, idea estúpida tratándose de un niño de 7 años. ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa? Todo se silenció de repente ¿te asusta? estas en un aprieto, seis caminos diferentes enfrente tuyo y uno solo que te llevaba con tu anhelo ¿Qué harás? - ¡RAPHAEL! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!?

_No esperes la respuesta…._

Miraste desesperado a todas partes, ya te estabas aterrorizando….

…_de alguien al que no supiste cuidar…_

Sus gritos invadieron la alcantarilla, te congelaste… eso... No era normal, gritos de dolor y agonía que provenían del cuerpo de ese pequeño ¿Qué acaso te gusta? ¿Por qué no te mueves? Solo puedes quedarte escuchando como su voz se ahoga con el paso del tiempo.

No fue hasta que finalmente se calló donde tomaste la fuerza de correr por él, tu respiración te fallaba, tu garganta ardía, las lágrimas de tus ojos no te dejaban ver, sentiste la adrenalina como nunca, solo le rogabas una cosa al ser divino de haya arriba si es que existía… "por favor, no me lo arrebates"… Es tu rayo de sol, una de tus cuatro velas en la oscuridad…. Pero al único que le dejabas verte llorar porque de alguna manera, te comprendía y al final siempre te hacia sonreír…

…_Patético…_

Caíste de rodillas… no podías creerlo…no sabías si gritar, llorar, estabas en shock, sentiste perder el poco aire que te quedaba, observando con horror al trio de perros que se alimentaban de las entrañas de tu hijo…..tu tesoro…. Tu pequeño Raphael que apenas y cumpliría los 8… el asqueroso sonido de esas bestias masticando… el repugnante olor de la sangre…. Fragmentos de caparazón por todo el suelo, tres costillas afuera, un pulmón a medio morder y su débil corazón que apenas retumbaba con el eco…. Lentamente y temblando llevaste las manos a tu boca…. Viendo como la pequeña tortuga daba sus últimas fuerzas intentando de forma inútil alejar a unos de los canes de su estómago….en repuesta… este le devoro el cuello.

…

Despertó de golpe, sudoroso, con la respiración agitada…..confundido… lentamente se sentó en el futón, quejándose en el camino de su horrible dolor de cabeza, miro sus desnudas manos solo para observar como las lágrimas caían en ellas….. Oh, Hamato Yoshi ¿Cómo llegaste hasta ahí? …. Pasaron los minutos que fueron como horas para el viejo Maestro, un poco más calmado finalmente decidió encender la luz que solo basto con un par de aplausos, seco un poco sus lagrima aunque eso no evitaría que siguieran cayendo. Splinter se sentía vacío, no era la primera vez, desconcertado miro su bastón que reposaba en ese viejo tatami mientras una cosa pasaba por su mente una y otra vez.

-"¿que fue ese sueño?"- si había algo en lo que creía profundamente era en la posibilidad de que intentaban decirle algo por medio de los "sueños"… o que simplemente era una horrible experiencia (rogaba por eso ultimo) suspiró…. Habían sido días duros… demasiado tal vez….

***¡Cling!* **

La mirada seria y amenazante de su rostro rápidamente cambio por una de shock al ver a Raphael delante de si, sosteniendo una bandeja y devolviéndole aquel gesto…. Bueno, su propio padre lo estaba apuntando con una espada en la yugular…. ¿a qué horas desenvolvió el Odachi de su bastón tan rápido? (para ser una vieja rata aún tenía sus reflejos) parpadeo un par de veces y de forma confundida miro a los ojos del roedor esa mirada, la había visto antes… ¿tenía miedo?

Sin quitarle la vista de encima comenzó a bajar la bandeja hasta prácticamente dejarla caer al suelo, Splinter pareció alterarse un poco con el sonido del metal y la porcelana chocando contra el tatami. Todo fue muy rápido, el pobre roedor no pudo reaccionar cuando el arma le fue arrebatada de su posesión, escucho el sonido de un aplauso y cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía dos grandes manos enfrente de su nariz, Parpadeo de la sorpresa para luego respirar profundamente sintiendo como el aire llenaba sus pulmones para liberarlo de forma lenta por las fosas nasales. Un poco más tranquilo inclino su cabeza para poder ver de cuál de sus cuatro hijos se trataba para su sorpresa este había hecho lo mismo… en el lado contrario, vaya coincidencia. Opto por intentarlo nuevamente…obteniendo el mismo resultado… otra vez… y otra vez, hasta finalmente darse cuenta que… Se veía realmente ridículo, había que admitirlo la situación era estúpida, la expresión de seriedad e irritación que se formó en el rostro del maestro era hilarante, tanto, que logro soltar una risa de aquel reptil que se forzaba para hacer el menor ruido posible, esa pequeño bufón fue suficiente para despertar el interés de Splinter, un poco sorprendido al principio pero rápidamente sonrió dirigiendo la mirada donde debería estar ese travieso, no necesitaba más pistas, ya lo sabía y sabía qué tipo de juego estaba jugando. Aprovechando el momento, de forma lenta y con cuidado se movió poco a poco hasta poder ver de forma más clara…. Y ahí estaba, sin duda el más problemático de todos cuando de accidentes se trataba, Raphael. Curiosamente sin su característica mascara roja, dejando al descubierto el grueso parche en medio de sus ojos que lo ha acompañado desde un buen tiempo.

-¡Kyatshi! – Exclamo en voz baja atrapando las manos de su pupilo en un aplauso, la voz y el "clap" hicieron reaccionar al quelonio que inmediatamente se calló y se paralizo de tremendo susto solo para empezar a ruborizarse al caer en cuenta que lo habían atrapado, Raphael miro hacia su padre que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa y una expresión de "gracias" ese gesto también le hizo sonreír aunque más como un "da igual" al final ambos rieron. Splinter bajo lentamente sus manos junto a las del adolecente hasta ponerlas en sus rodillas y sostenerlas de una mejor manera, una cálida sensación recorrió el cuerpo ambos ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Era como si apenas ayer ese par de manos verdes fueran diminutas y esos pequeños dedos que con torpeza trazaban palabras en las palmas del roedor.

_Al final sigue siendo "tu luz"._

Raphaeltermino de "escribir" mirando con cierta nostalgia a un punto perdido, levanto su vista y recibió un pequeño apretón en el hombro por parte de su padre, su expresión se hizo algo seria, hasta abrir un poco los labios para finalmente decir…

-te cortaste con el Odachi ¿me equivoco? - … bieeeeeen….… eso no se lo esperaba… lentamente escondió detrás de su espalda la mano herida.

- Talvez… - Respondió desviando la mirada, el viejo mutante suspiro irritado, sin duda, hay cosas que simplemente no cambian - … de todas maneras, creo que debería preocuparse más por comer algo…

-Hay cosas más importantes, Raphael – Agrego ganándose una mirada de seriedad por parte de su hijo.

-¿enserio? ¿Cómo qué?

-ustedes, por ejemplo – Splinter postro dos de sus dedos en la frente de Raph haciendo una pequeña presión, sintiendo así la cicatriz que ocultaba ese parche blanco – me encargare de esa herida, y creo que ya podemos deshacernos de esto y de todas las demás, después comeré algo – antes de que pudiera recibir alguna queja (porque sabía que la recibiría) se levantó del futón y se fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, Raphael lo miro algo sorprendido y después miro su mano herida, la enorme cortada entre su dedo índice y el pulgar era visiblemente profunda, preocupante para cualquier ojo ajeno… pero para él, era solo sangre… apretó el puño frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Te preocupas demasiado – susurro.

Para su mala suerte…Splinter logro escucharlo, tenía razón, tal vez se preocupada demasiado, algo estúpido de su parte teniendo en cuenta la edad que tenían y todo lo que ya habían logrado por sus cuentas … pero no le importaba, son sus pequeños. Sonrió, al menos de algo estaba perfectamente seguro.

-Anata mo (igual tu)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Hoy era un tranquilo día en la mañana, se podía respirar esa despreocupación en el aire, tal vez algo bueno ocurriría. Michelangeló y Donatello estaban hablando en la cocina, Splinter meditaba tranquilo bajo aquel viejo árbol del Dojo, Raphael se había encerrado en su cuarto a relajarse un poco, ya saben, celular, audífonos, música, lo habitual. Y Leonardo… Bueno el inquilino apenas y abría sus ojos de un profundo sueño solo para darse cuenta que estaba en su cuarto… un momento…. Leo rápidamente se levantó mirando sorprendido todo su entorno, mientras apretaba con fuerza la sabana que lo cubría ¡De verdad era su cuarto! ¿En qué momento llego ahí? Y ¿Cuándo? A decir verdad no recordaba muchas cosas, ni estaba muy seguro de que día era exactamente. Respiro con fuerza sintiendo como un fuerte pinchazo le tocaba el brazo izquierdo que inmediatamente lo hizo quejarse de dolor y sujetarse con fuerza aquella zona. No tardó en reaccionar y saber que era esa extraña textura.

-¡Rapha! - Exclamo a presenciar el maltratado antifaz rojo envuelto en su codo, el rubor invadió rápidamente sus mejillas, ¡bienvenidos sean Flashbacks! Las imágenes de su impetuoso hermano empezaron a pasarse como una cinta en su mente, cada palabra, cada momento, cada gesto… cada…condenado… segundo, esa sensación cálida que lo invadido al estar rodeado por sus fuertes brazos, las tenues caricias en sus mejillas, sus ojos... ¡Dios, esos ojos! … podría perderse en ese intenso y fluorescente verde que….

-¿¡Que estoy diciendo!? - ….. No, enserio ¿¡QUE DIABLOS ESTA DICIENDO!? ¿Acaso se escuchaba a sí mismo? Si antes estaba rojo, ahora está que arde de la vergüenza, se cubrió el rostro en un muy mal intento de pensar en otra cosa - ¿Qué me está pasando? – se preguntó a si mismo destapando su cara y dirigiendo la mirada hacia la mesita que sostenía su lámpara, se quedó así por un momento hasta finalmente abrir uno de los cajones, sacando una de las muchas fotos que tenía guardada, la observo con cierta inconformidad, no había nada malo, solo era un foto de él con sus hermanos, captados en una perfecta toma de lo que era una guerra de globos de agua, rio al recordar ese día, no había pasado mucho tiempo, era…. (O es (?)…. verano y Mikey tubo la fantástica idea de los globos, todos se negaron a excepción de April (ella fue la que tomo la foto), la primera víctima fue Donnie y en un intento de vengarse le termino dando a Raph, las caras en sus rostros cuando este último empezó a levantarse y a tronar los nudillos eran de horror puro, al final solo termino tomando un rifle de agua persiguiéndolos por la guarida entera y por alguna razón les pareció divertido echarle un balde de agua fría a Leo mientras meditaba, una cosa llevo a la otra hasta finalmente encontrarse todos en una imparable batalla, globos, armas, baldes, la mismísima manguera, incluso se empujaban al estanque bajo el columpio. Fue un gran día, el mismo día que el maestro Splinter les dio el sermón de la vida a los 5, junto a su debido castigo y ni mencionar todo lo que tuvieron que limpiar y al final se enfermaron todos.

Oh la adolescencia, La sonrisa del azul se fue desvaneciendo de a poco, todo eso había ocurrido a tan solo semanas antes del "accidente" ¿Cómo es que cambio todo tan de repente? Se mentiría a si mismo si digiera que no extrañaba esos días…. Antes de que…. se volviera tan confuso, las cosas pasaron rápido y estaba recibiendo mucha información al mismo tiempo, algo le incomodaba, una frase vino rápidamente a su memoria o mejor dicho voces…. Voces que no podía entender pero de alguna manera reconocía. Si, aun la recordaba, tal vez no dela forma más bonita, esa extraña chica de cabellera y piel blanca. No lo entendía, real mente no podía entenderlo, Hubiera amado no conocerla nunca y a la vez estaba agradecido. Leonardo abrazo sus piernas, sus emociones pasaban una tras otra, sus pensamientos se revolvían, había jugado con la muerte y al parecer había vendido su alma, se había metido en un mundo que no entendía o eso era lo que había logrado captar de aquella pelirroja… "Amelia, Becker" dos nombres que jamás olvidaría… primeros seres a los que les arrebato la vida ¿Qué le está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que de verdad le está pasando? Tenía un problema… uno muy grave y ni siquiera tenía una idea de lo que era. Su padre alguna vez le dijo que los espíritus también convivían en este mundo pero jugar con ellos, era sellar el destino. Bien, finalmente le creía, de alguna manera sabía que terminaría así. El mismo estaba sorprendido de cómo podía actuar tan tranquilo frente a su familia, como si nunca hubiera pasado y Lo peor, es que quería un consuelo, pero no podía decirle a nadie ¿Quién creería algo tan absurdo? Rio con esa pregunta, sabia la respuesta, estaba solo en esto. Suspiró y por algún motivo dirigió su mirada a su brazo izquierdo, contemplando aquel antifaz, una descabellada idea fue a su mente, tal vez él podría… no es una estupidez. De todas la personas que con que podría desahogarse ¿Por qué el?

_Porque es el único que logra tranquilizarte _

Leonardo levanto la cabeza sorprendido, había escuchado la voz de alguien, instantemente dirigió la mirada a la puerta que curiosamente estaba abierta…raro. Se quedó mirando la salida un buen rato, como si esperara que alguien se asomara por ahí.

_¿Puedo saber qué esperas? Vamos, ve por él. _

Leo trago saliva nervioso y no exactamente por esa voz, a decir verdad no le incomodaba, es como si estuviera metida en su cabeza todo este tiempo…Tenía miedo… de lo que le mandaba a hacer.

_¿Por qué te asusta? _

-No lo sé – Respondió a su subconsciente ¿Realmente estaba hablando consigo mismo? Bueno, siempre lo hacía, pero por alguna razón esta vez, era diferente.

_-¿no confías en él? _

-¡Lo hago! – Grito con desesperación bajando sus piernas para poder ver mejor sus manos - ¡Pero, no lo entiendo! ¿¡Cómo le dices a alguien algo que no entiendes!? Y ¿¡PORQUE RAPHAEL!?

-_Por qué le quieres - _El sonar de esas palabras hicieron retumbar el corazón del intrépido líder

-¿Qué…

-_Sé que es difícil, soy parte de ti después de todo – _Interrumpió la voz metida en su cabeza, si, era su propia voz, en una forma quebrada y débil – _Deja de pensar que puedes hacerlo por tu cuenta, me lastimas, déjame salir, por un momento… y puedo enseñarte la cura de nuestras heridas. _

-No lo entiendo…. – Leonardo miro a un punto perdido en sus manos

_-Lo se…. Somos muy frágiles… Deja que nos ayude. _

-No….

_-¿Por qué? _

-Jamás lo entendería

-_Nos entendió anoche_

_-_¡No es lo mismo!

_-¡Lo es! _

-¡Cállate!

_-¡NO! _– Finalmente grito, aquella frágil voz, ahora estaba más que furiosa - _¡Él quiere ayudarnos! ¿¡PORQUE NO PUEDES DEJARLO!? ¿¡Tienes miedo!? ¿¡Miedo a que se preocupe!? ¿¡ A que cuide de nosotros!? _

-¡PARA! - Leonardo cubrió sus orejas y apretó sus ojos con fuerza no quería llorar, estaba harto y de alguna manera sabía que si lo hacía, más escucharía.

_-¡Él es mucho más fuerte! ¿¡Vas a decirme que no quieres que te abrase una vez más!? ¿¡Que no quieres sentir su calor!? ¿¡O escuchar su corazón latir junto al tuyo!? _

-¡Dije que pares!

-_¡LO QUIERES CERCA Y LO SABES! _

-¡NO!

_-¡DI QUE LO AMAS DE UNA BUENA VEZ! _

…

Leonardo se levantó rápidamente, agitado, mientras sus lágrimas caían, por un momento se quedó mirando la nada, literalmente, otra vez solo se encontraba él y un enorme espacio en blanco, a estas alturas ya podía esperarse todo. Nuevamente recogió sus piernas y empezó a secar sus mejillas mientras sentía como presionaban su espalda lentamente.

-Totta o tokki (te tomaste tu tiempo)… – Dijo en tono serio sin ni siquiera dirigirle la mirada a aquella adolecente que apenas y se distinguía con el blanco fondo… si no fuera por su playera. Sintió su espalda contra su caparazón, el cómo su mano se postraba sobre la de él apretándola levemente, como terminaba de acostarse sobre si, junto al ligero cosquilleo en su cuello por su cabellera –…Nazumi Reiko.

-Gome, Motte ita Sagyo (Tenia trabajo)… - Se disculpó, Leo levemente hecho la mirada sobre su hombro al sentir que esta se movía, hasta finalmente encontrarse con ese par de ojos naranjas/rojizos que tanto le desagradaban junto a esa asquerosa sonrisa que a la vez odiaba - …Leo-chan.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Había tensión, el frio aire acompañaba al silencio del par de almas sentadas en medio de la nada, ambas apoyadas en el espaldar de la otra, la tenue ráfaga de aire balanceaba los blancos cabellos de Reiko creando una especie de "cobertura" a los lados de Leonardo, su antifaz también bailaba al ritmo del viento. Agarrados de las manos y ambos con los ojos cerrados parecían casi disfrutar el momento.

-Ya veo….- Reiko empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, llevando el brazo derecho de la tortuga a su abdomen entrelazando sus dedos con los de él – Ha sido difícil.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? – Leonardo también fue abriendo sus ojos haciendo lo mismo que la chica pero con los brazos izquierdos – jamás me respondiste...

-Tenía que sacarte de ahí…. – Respondió seria con cierto tono de desánimo - te estabas atormentando.

-¡No, Hoy! - Exclamo algo molesto, haciendo que la adolecente se sorprendiese un poco por tal reacción - quiero decir…. Desde un principio – Reiko, suspiro para luego sonreír un poco.

-Creo que alguien más te dijo esa respuesta – El de azul se paralizo con sus palabras, lo sabía y lo sabía bien.

-Amelia…

-No está muerta, si es lo que te preocupa – Interrumpió antes de que el reptil volviera a caer en una crisis – Solo la heriste.

-¿Qué? - ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Estaba viva? No podía ser posible ¡Tomo su pulso! ¡Joder, murió en su manos!

-¡Lo sé! – Exclamo para parar los pensamientos de su compañero – Utiliza la lógica, No puedes matar a alguien que ya está muerto, Becker también está bien, Mira – Antes de que Leonardo pudiera dirigir la palabra una especie de portal se abrió enfrente de él, por un momento sintió como una luz lo envolvía en un cálido abrazo, no podía creerlo, la imagen de esos dos estaba frete a sus ojos. Amelia, con tan solo una pijama, la zona del vientre descubierto y al mismo tiempo cubierto por un vendaje medico yacía la pelirroja sentada sobre la cama de una amplia recamara de color negro, si no fuera por la sábana blanca posiblemente aquel pequeño gato ni siquiera se notaría, Becker, el felino estaba vendado por todas partes, caminando de una forma torpe sobre la cama para alcanzar a su dueña que esta inmediatamente lo acogió en brazos llenándolo de pequeños besos por todo su rostro, tal cariñoso gesto era devuelto por ligeros ronroneos hasta finalmente darle una pequeña lamida en la nariz que hizo reír tiernamente a la mayor, esa escena hizo sonreír a Leonardo, no sabía si por el hecho de que sus manos estaban limpias o solo por la felicidad que emanaban esos dos por seguir juntos, sea lo que sea había logrado tocar su noble corazón hasta crea unas pequeñas gotas en su ojos.

-Son adorables ¿no? – interrumpió la adolecente que en algún momento se movió de su posición para quedar acostada en el hombro de la tortuga, esta se asustó un poco al inicio pero al final termino asistiendo y seguir viendo tan cautivadora escena…. Al menos hasta que un par de niñas entraron a la escena.

-¿Quiénes son? – Pregunto más sorprendido que confuso observando como aquellas pequeñas (que no aparentaban más de 12) se acercaban a la pelirroja alegremente, un par de gemelas idénticas, ambas de largo cabello color rubio y un hermoso vestido en prenses de color celeste, la única manera de diferenciarlas seria por el decorativo lazo de color negro alrededor de la cintura que solo una de ellas poseía, y sus ojos, seguramente el detalle que más llamaban la atención, eran blancos, completamente blancos no había iris ni pupila que presenciar.

-Line – Respondió Reiko señalando a la rubia que no tenía el lazo – Y Lina – Se imaginaran…. – Las conocerás algún día, Te ayudaran cuando yo no esté – Aclaro para que después se cerrara aquel portal dejando a medias una escena donde las niñas le daban un par de besos a Amelia en sus mejillas – No puedo explicar mucho, ellas lo harán por mí por el momento intenta relajarte, no falta mucho para irte.

- Gracias… - Fue todo lo que pudo decir, no había entendido muy bien pero estaba tan feliz, por primera vez sentía que su ser estaba en paz. Ella pudo sentir eso y también sonrió, volvió a cerrar sus ojos para disfrutas de la caricias del viento, era un ambiente tranquilo había que admitirlo la poca paz que finalmente pudo sentir, duraron así al menos un par de minutos hasta que Reiko decidió romper el silencio.

-¿te importa si intento algo? – Pregunto haciendo que se despertara la curiosidad de Leonardo, de las pocas veces que estuvieron juntos, ella jamás había pedido nada, La chica se levantó un momento para arrodillarse enfrente del de azul y poder mirarlo de frente - ¿puedo? - realmente dudo a esa petición no tenía ni la menor pista de que quería pero de alguna manera su mirada era tan inocente, se maldeciría algún día por confiar tan fácil pero había un aura en ella que jamás lo perturbo además ¿Qué podría perder?

-O-Okay – Acepto dudoso con cierto nerviosismo en sus palabras mientras su labio temblaba levemente, lo siguiente que hizo la adolecente fue tomarle de su mejilla y comenzó a acariciarla de forma suave como si intentará examinarlo, su mano era condenadamente fría y la leve brisa no lo ayudaba, tuvo que cerrar los ojos, la sensación era horrible.

-Tu piel es suave – La escucho decirlo en un tono muy peculiar, parecía curiosa, de forma lenta y resbaladiza la mano en su mejilla se deslizaba por debajo de su antifaz y lo retiraba con cierta delicadeza, Leo no pudo evitar abrir uno de sus ojos y soltar el aire que ni sabia que estaba reteniendo – Eres realmente interesante, quiero ayudarte, no olvides eso, hay respuestas que yo no puedo darte al menos no con palabras – Reiko tomo ambos lados de la cara del reptil mirándolo profundamente, el de azul podía sentir esos ojos fuego atravesarlo en todo su ser -Mírame bien Hamato, Tienes enfrente de ti a una parte de la fuerza más temida por la humanidad, cuando de muerte se trata soy la más incomprendida, puedo prometerte que no te pasara nada mientras vivas pero no diré lo mismo de tu familia, el destino hará lo que quiera con ellos, tu por otro lado me perteneces – comenzó a acariciar levemente la zona de sus labios - Yo también tengo sed de sangre, no soy la mejor en la que puedas confiar, pero tus ojos me dicen que hay alguien allí afuera que si, al mismo tiempo que tu mente aclara que puede hacerlo y a juzgar por ese brillo, tienes gustos muy peculiares, voy a ayudarte a aclarar tu nublado pensamiento, no te preocupes, solo dejare que lo recuerdes en sueños.

…

***Bam, Bump* **

Solo el viento fue testigo de ese acto, su frio aire no pudo bajar la temperatura de aquel reptil, sus mejillas ardían al tope, su corazón latía por mil, podía sentir como aquella mascara rosaba contra su mejilla, el problema no era el beso, si no el hecho de quien lo besaba, de forma temblorosa llevo sus manos hacia el pecho de su acompañante…. Sintió como lentamente se separaba dando un último pequeño beso para después apoyar su cabeza contra la suya

-R-Rapha…...

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

***¡PZZZZZZZZZST!* **

Oh domingo, ese amado día por todos, tal vez porque es uno de los más tranquilos hasta pareciese que el mismo tiempo pasara mucho más lento…. Razón por la cual fue una tortura para los Hamato en ese hermoso día, buena elección para un entrenamiento de 8 horas empezando desde las cuatro de la mañana y hace apenas un momento que habían logrado descansar un poco, ehhhhh, casi todos. El salado olor de la comida preparándose estaba mareando a Raphael que esperaba a que la licuadora terminara su trabajo, Sip, el terco, brusco y malhumorado Raphael…. Preparaba el almuerzo de la tarde, bueno no se iba hacer solo, todos los demás se habían quedado dormidos mientras veían televisión y Leonardo ni siquiera se había despertado de esa camilla desde anoche y dejarlo a cargo de la cocina tampoco es buena idea, ¿la última opción? ¡Él por supuesto! ….. Aunque también estaba el gato, pero entienden el punto.

Una vez que el sumo de fruta estuvo listo, bajo el fuego de la estufa y se dirigió un momento a la salida por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que tenía en ese momento y la falta de aire, Raphael no había comido nada "normal" en todo ese tiempo aparte de algunas frutas o verduras el resto de su "dieta" se había basado en la comida "Especial" que le daba Splinter junto algunos medicamentos y…batidos raros…. El inquilino ya ni siquiera podía recordar a que sabía el arroz y ahora que notaba su olor no lo soportaba. Dio un gran y lento respingo una vez fuera de la cocina, sosteniendo parte de su torso mientras lo soltaba, bendito sea ese aire pero maldito el dolor que se producía en su pecho cada vez que se excedía de "fuerza"

-Tranquilízate Raphael, es temporal – Se dijo así mismo para intentar calmarse, estar tanto tiempo en la guarida y ni siquiera poder pararse lo estaba desesperando, la barra de la paciencia llegaba a su fin. Raph miro un momento al lobby observando las siluetas de su padre y sus dos hermanos menores arrunchados frente al televisor, eso era una adorable escena, sonrió por eso, para luego negar levemente con la cabeza, no tenía mucho de que quejarse, seguía vivo…..en un estado no muy favorecedor ¡PERO! … tenía vida, debía agradecerles por eso y de paso disculparse por darles semejante susto.

-¡Yo, Raph! - ….. Y a esos dos también. Raphael dirigió la mirada hacia la puerta trasera de la guarida encontrándose con el joven Jones sosteniendo un par de cajas por encima del hombro y a la señorita O'Neil detrás de él, trayendo otra caja consigo.

-¿Yo? – Correspondió al saludo algo confundido - ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

-¿Es que acaso un amigo no puede venir a ver cómo está el mejor de los hermanos? – Pregunto Casey con cierto sarcasmo en su tono mientras se apoyaba en uno de los hombros de la tortuga, Raph no hizo nada más que mirar a todas partes como si buscara una respuesta lógica, hasta finalmente dirigirle la mirada al castaño.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Esa pregunta hizo que la sonrisa de aquel adolecente se desvanecería en un segundo y formar un gesto de seriedad, April rio un poco con esa escena hasta finalmente estar a la par con esos dos.

-Solo vinimos a dejar algo - Respondió la pelirroja agachándose un poco para poder tomar la mejilla del reptil y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que rápidamente dejo en estado de shock al pobre de Casey – Hey Raph.

-O'Neil – Raphael por otro lado…. ¡Estaba completamente normal! Era como si ese gesto fuera parte de su vida diaria.

-¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? – Exclamo el castaño sin ni siquiera poder creer la reacción de sus amigos ¿se estaba perdiendo de algo?

-Ammm…. ¿un beso? – "Respondió" April arqueando una ceja por el comportamiento tan repentino del mayor, mientras dejaba la caja que traía en la piernas de Raph para abrazarlo alrededor del cuello apegando su cachete contra su cabeza, Casey puso la cara más extraña que alguna vez hizo mirando de arriba abajo la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos.

-¡Sé que fue un beso! – Exclamo ya algo molesto.

-¡Bájale a las hormonas Jones! – Interrumpió Raph alzando una de sus manos en la cara de este último, retirándola al instante – Es solo un saludo – Con eso ultimo sonrió y paso unos de sus brazos por la cintura de April

-¿¡Y ustedes siempre se saludan así!?

-Meeeeeh – Respondieron los dos al unísono con el mismo tono de desinterés. Casey levanto los brazos en señal de rendición (o al menos el que podía) y se fue retirando de ahí lentamente hasta finalmente desaparecer por el camino donde quedaba el baño.

…

-¿crees que funciono? – Pregunto April a los pocos minutos de ver al castaño irse de su vista sin ni siquiera dejas de abrazar a Raphael.

-Espera – Interrumpió este postrando un dedo en los labios de la pelirroja para que guardara silencio quedándose así por unos cuantos segundos.

*** Rin, rin * **

Raph saco su T-phone que al parecer escondía detrás de su espalda y se los mostro a April que rio un poco al leer el mensaje que le llego.

"_Me encargare después de ti 7_7 – Casey" _

-Gracias por eso Raph, te debo una – Comento esta última levantándose y estirándose un poco - Por cierto, me agrada la nueva marca – Dijo refiriéndose a la enorme cicatriz que pasaba por en medio de sus ojos hasta el borde de su Labios, Raph no hizo nada más que voltear la vista algo molesto

-Que sea la última vez O'Neil - Respondió de forma casi amenazadora mientras volvía hacia la cocina…. No sin antes lanzarle la caja que le había dejado en las piernas que con suerte recibió gracias a sus reflejos.

-¡Hey! - Exclamo más sorprendida que molesta por tan brusco acto sin embargo su quejido fue completamente ignorado por aquel reptil de antifaz rojo, eso logro que se formara un puchero en ese rostro lleno de pecas al final solo decidió seguirlo – Creo que alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo y yo que venía con buenas noticias

-Primero: No he dormido en todo el jodido día así que no cuenta como levantarme, Segundo: ¿Qué? - si era sincero, no tenía ganas de nada en ese momento aunque por "educación" debían preguntar ¿cierto? Sea lo sea no le interesaba, solo regreso a la estufa donde seguía cociéndose aquel arroz mientras a su lado había una olla mucho más grande que hasta daba miedo de observar, y atrás escondida entre esas dos había un cacerola que por su sonido se sabía que fritaba algo en su interior, de forma ágil y rápida Raphael se había parado de su ya acostumbrada silla de ruedas apoyándose en los bordes del lavaplatos y sentarse en el pequeño espacio de azulejos donde solían poner los trastes húmedos, única forma en que podía estar a la altura de esas ollas y de paso seguir picando las verduras que había dejado a medias.

-Ahhhh…. – April quedó plasmada, no sabía que era más raro el ver al de rojo cocinar o la forma en como lo estaba haciendo, aunque la verdadera pregunta era - ¿sabes cocinar?

-Tengo mis secretos – Respondió el quelonio sin ni siquiera dirigir la mirada, le importaban más las verduras que su misma amiga – Pero aquí entre nos…. En realidad lo detesto – La pelirroja soltó un pequeño bufón ¿Cómo culparlo? La cocina en si era un fiasco, mucha paciencia, precisión, llega a equivocarte en algo y hasta el horno microondas puede volarte media cara.

-¿quieres ayuda?

-Ya casi termino – Esas palabras fueron un pequeño alivio para la chica, en lo personal nunca fue muy buena cuando en preparar comida no recalentada se trataba, espero un momento observando como Raphael apagaba dos de los fogones y vertía las verduras en la enorme olla y tomaba un cucharon para revolverlo, April se quedó mirando con cierta curiosidad cada movimiento como si de alguna manera quisiera aprender de él, dejo esa tediosa caja sobre el comedor y lentamente se acercó hasta apoyarse al lado del lavaplatos donde se encontraba, disfrutaba verlo

-Ten - ….. Pero jamás imagino eso. Parpadeo sorprendía, Raph había sacado el cucharon con cierta cantidad de lo que parecía ser una salsa revuelta con verduras y algunas carnes justo enfrente suyo ¿le estaba ofreciendo?

– No te creas, lo haría yo, pero estoy luchando por no devolver lo del desayuno - Aclaro, a veces le daba miedo la extraña habilidad que este poseía de leerle el alma y la mente con solo mirarle a los ojos. April suspiro y con cuidado de no quemarse tomo aquel cucharon de madera y le dio unos ligeros pero largos soplidos acto después saboreo lo que sea que fuera eso - ¿y? – La Pelirroja parpadeo sorprendida ¡Estaba realmente delicioso! …. Con cierto toque de picante, no tenía palabras, Raphael no pudo evitar reírse un poco con esa expresión ¡Bien, almuerzo listo! Después despertaría a los otros - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

-¿uh? ¡Oh, cierto!– April pareció salir de un trance con esa pregunta, por un momento se le olvido a que había venido – Te tengo buenas nuevas, como sabrás últimamente he estado pasando demasiado tiempo aquí, tanto en el día como en la noche ¿te has dado cuenta que he estado mucho en el Dojo y junto a Donnie? Veras- Más le fue imposible seguir hablando debido a la interrupción de una tos sarcástica obligándola a mirar a su amigo que la miraba como: "¡Ahórrate el discurso y ve al grano!" y es que la conversación iba pa' larga. Un poco enojada por esa interrupción solo opto por dar un gran suspiro y volver por la caja que dejo en el comedor - Donnie y yo hemos estado hablando sobre un manera de ayudarte para recuperar tu antiguo estado…. o más bien…..Donnie ha estado hablando – Dijo eso ultimo con una mirada media pensativa y confusa – Y….. Me encargo una de estas – Finalmente abrió su misterioso paquete y saco su contenido… o parte de él, Mostrando lo que era una especie de rodillera de color negro, parecía tener una textura de plástico junto un curioso agujero en la zona donde se supone va la rodilla

-¿Qué se supone que es eso? – Pregunto Raphael a lo que intenta volver a su silla de ruedas, el tamaño de esa cosa era enorme, estaba seguro que podría cubrir media pierna!

-Rodilleras ortopédicas - …Bien, eso dice mucho…. (No realmente) – No entendí muy bien cómo funciona pero te ayudaran sin duda, si estás de acuerdo claro. – Raph dudo por un momento mirando hacia la pelirroja y después mirar sus piernas, lo pensó un tiempo.

-*suspiro* Hazlo rápido – Acepto la propuesta al final cualquier cosa es mejor que esa silla, April sonrió, le hacía feliz ayudarlo de tal manera, se acercó hasta él y se arrodillo en el suelo para quedar a la altura, Desabrocho la rodillera y con mucho cuidado tomo la pierna de Raph para colocar el artilugio ortopédico, sintió un corrientazo recorrer todo el fémur hasta la rodilla cuando este comenzó a envolver su pierna, estaba bastante apretada, ¡Hey! Al menos recupero la sensibilidad, es algo, cerró los ojos intentando concentrase en otra cosa a lo que le ponían la otra.

_Calor..._

Una sensación cálida y relajante lo invadió, se destensaron sus músculos al instante, no recordaba la última vez que se había relajado así.

-Está listo – La voz de la pelirroja lo trajo al mundo, Sus ojos lima salieron al descubierto mirando de forma extraña al nuevo accesorio que poseía su cuerpo - ¿Qué se siente?

-Es…. Raro - Respondió, un poco perdido, era cómodo e incómodo al mismo tiempo, tal vez por el material que estaban hechas esas cosas o por el simple hecho que no había utilizado su equipo en todo ese tiempo. April se levantó del suelo y le extendió ambas manos, Raph un poco confundido por la acción solo le dirigió la mirada.

-Inténtate levantarte – Si, le pedía exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Trago saliva la última vez que intento pararse solo consiguió abrir de nuevo sus heridas y un fuerte golpe contra el suelo, con cierta timidez volvió a aceptar y tomo firmemente los delgados brazos de O'Neil a lo que esta lo jalaba con cierta fuerza para levantarlo ¿se tropezó? ¡Por supuesto! Para su suerte April logro manejar su peso y mantenerlo en pie pasando uno de sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y sosteniéndolo del pecho, ¿era su impresión o estaba más alto? - ¿Estas bien? – Raphael no respondió, no lo creía, no podía creerlo, Estaba de nuevo en pie ¡Y no sentía absolutamente nada! ¿¡Qué clase de brujería es esa!? Tubo que separarse un momento de April para comprobarlo por él mismo y lo logro, mantenía el equilibrio de su cuerpo nuevamente, sentía el frio concreto debajo de sus pies, solo faltaba lo más importante, caminar, volvió a sostenerse de la pelirroja solo sosteniéndose de su hombro esta vez, ella pudo captar lo que quería hacer, rio, y después se puso enfrente suyo volviendo a tomar sus brazos.

-Sin prisa Raph – Fue su recomendación a lo que daba un lento y pequeño paso hacia atrás jalando a la tortuga que le seguía el ritmo, bueno más bien este se deslizaba por el suelo en vez de caminar, la sensación era juguetona, se movían con ritmo alrededor de la cocina, paso, paso, deslice, pausa, deslice, paso, paso. Era casi un baile, un cosquilleo se formó en el estómago de Raph debido a la emoción, no pudo contener las ganas de reír.

-Me siento de nuevo como un niño que recien aprende a caminar– Lo dijo inconscientemente, al menos no se dio cuenta que la pelirroja lo escucho ¿realmente había dicho eso? fue…..ridículamente adorable y ¿poético? ¿Es esa la palabra? Se lo que sea logro hacerla reír nerviosamente y que un pequeño rubor se formara es sus mejillas, lo admitía y lo admitía sin pensárselo dos veces, admiraba esa faceta de Raphael, era una maquina en todo su sentido, brusca, precisa, directa, impredecible, podía ver esa pasión cada vez que lo veía entrenar, razón por la cual era su favorito al momento de pedir ayuda en esas cosas, las palabras que le decía cada vez que hacia mal un golpe o una posición, palabras fluidas y sencillas, un tono duro pero suave al igual que su agarre, vivía por sus pasiones y una de ellas se había transformado en la superficie ¿Qué clase de amiga seria si no podía ayudarlo en eso?

-Bueno, espero que aprendas rápido porque esta noche sales con nosotros - Frenaron en seco después de eso, el único ruido que se escuchó fue el rechinar del piso para luego transformase en un largo silencio, April sin duda no se esperaba esa mirada por parte de los ojos lima, un brillo sobrenatural se formaron en ellos junto a una expresión confusa, sorprendida, en shock y…. Rara.

-¿Qué? – Raphael no pudo con ello, tuvo que soltar a la pelirroja y alejarse para buscar apoyo sobre la mesa, podría haber jurado por todos los cielos haber confundido lo que escucho, April pudo captar perfectamente esa desesperación por una respuesta.

-Los chicos y yo planeamos hace algunos días ir donde Murakami hoy….yyyyyyyy….*suspiro*….. Me costó, realmente me costó…. pero…. Logre convencer al Maestro Splinter para que vinieras con nosotros.

***¡!***

-¡WOAH, RAPH! – El rostro de la adolecente estaba tan rojo que el rubor llego a sus orejas, podría botar humo de ahí mientras temblaba de la vergüenza.

-¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! – Raphael finalmente hablo (o grito) sintiendo que podía estañar de la felicidad en ese momento, Seguía abrazando a la pelirroja por alrededor de la cintura y manteniéndola en el aire, frotando levemente la cabeza de un lado a otro en la zona de su abdomen - ¡Eres la mejor, April!

-ok, ok, B-bájame – Tartamudeo en un intento inútil de liberarse pero le era imposible, la tenía tan condenadamente apretada que ni siquiera podía moverse al menos uno de sus brazos había quedado afuera y de forma temblorosa intentaba separarlo pero el cosquilleo en su estómago en realidad no ayudaba, era el momento más incómodo en toda su vida pero en cierta manera era algo lindo, él nunca se comportaba así. Si, si, muy cautivador al menos hasta que Raph decidió detenerse.

-más vale que Donnie ni Casey me escuchen diciendo esto pero… ¡LA AMO…Y CON MUCHAS GANAS! …. si sabes a lo que me refiero - … ok, eso cruzo la raya.

-¡RAPHAEL! – Quien sabe de a donde April logro conseguir la fuerza para finalmente separar la cabeza del quelonio de si y lograr liberar su otro brazo y aunque sabía que eso ultimo lo decía de joda no evitaba el hecho de que igual era vergonzoso por otro lado Raph hacia lo posible para no estallar en risas y para mantenerse en pie debido al temblor que sus piernas sufrían de un tambaleo por lo inquieta que se había puesto la pelirroja de un momento a otro, aun así le parecía divertido tenerla así por un rato más.

***¡PAM!* **

Oh esperar que eso pasara.

El par de miradas confundidas y sorprendidas no dejaban de verse entra ellas, las cuatro mejillas igual de sonrojadas por la vergüenza y las respiraciones de ambos cayendo sobre el otro, maldita sea la ironía y maldito sea él por dar ese paso en falso que los hizo caer sobre la mesa uno sobre el otro, incomodo momento para ellos e igual para cualquiera que los viera, pero por algún motivo también les causo gracia sin darse cuenta ambos empezaron a reír.

-Perdiste un tornillo ¿lo sabes? – April fue la primera en calmarse pero seguía mirando de forma risueña al reptil debajo de ella.

-He perdido más que eso – Respondió devolviendo esa mirada juguetona y decidir levantarse de la mesa con cuidado de no dejarla caer para finalmente liberarla a lo que el tema de conversación se había ido por la borda, un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambos a lo que pensaban que decir, April miraba para todos los lados y Raph levemente se rascaba la nuca hasta soltar un enorme suspiro, era ahora o nunca

– April….

-¿Hm?

-Gracias - La nombrada se sorprendió por eso último pero sonrió dulcemente al final, ahora que ambos estaban de frente se fijó en el detalle de que realmente el quelonio había crecido, bueno ahora tenía que mirar hacia arriba para fijarse en sus ojos y eso era mucho decir.

-Oh Raph, no tienes que – Abril dio un paso y se empinó para poder abrazar el reptil, ¡Dios! No podía creer que realmente tenía que ponerse de puntillas para abrazarlo – Además creo que Donnie debería llevarse el crédito - Raphael rio un poco con eso último y correspondió al amigable gesto, un abrazo no mata a nadie y tenía razón, más tarde le agradecería a ese también…. tal vez era hora de devolverle el tarro del café…. siiiiiiii…..

Ambos se quedaron en ese cálido abrazo unos segundos más, sin percatarse en lo más minino que hace algún tiempo los habían estado observando, el inquilino mordía y jalaba con fuerza aquella mascara azul que tanto lo caracterizaba, su respiración era agitada y a juzgar por la mirada en sus azules ojos y el rojo de su cara estaba furioso que sin querer quebró una de las cintas de su antifaz de la presión que le hacía.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Leonardo se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados, mientras refunfuñaban algunas palabras y de vez en cuando pateaba alguna bola de papel o envase de comida en el suelo.

-¡Maldición! – Exclamo molesto levantando una lata de soda en el aire o lo que la atravesaba con una de sus katanas, si, ese era Leonardo en uno de sus peores momentos. Suspiro y se dejó caer sobre la cama mirando irritado el techo

_¿Por qué tan enojado?_

Fue la respuesta que más buscaba, lo único que sabía es que se había despertado en el laboratorio encima de esa vieja camilla, sorprendido de la hora que era e inmediatamente se levantó para ver a su familia.

Apretó los dientes.

Sin tan solo no hubiera encontrado el celular de Raph tirado en el suelo.

Estrujo su puño.

Si tan solo no lo hubiera escuchado reírse dentro de la cocina y si tan solo su estúpida suposición de entregárselo y de paso agradecerle por quedarse a su lado toda la noche tal vez no se hubiera encontrado esa desagradable escena.

*-_Perdiste un tornillo ¿lo sabes?_

_- He perdido más que eso _

Golpeo con fuerza el colchón.

-¿¡Porque!? – Leonardo llevo ambas manos sobre su cara para apretarla con todo el desespero posible, no quería aceptar nada de lo que vio pero las malditas imágenes de su hermano con la pelirroja no dejaban de torturarlo una y otra vez, y lo peor de todo parecía estar más enojado con April que con el mismísimo Raphael que normalmente era el causante de su estrés ¡PERO NO! Solo sabía que quería separarlos de ese abrazo y recodarle a la "Señorita O'Neil" a quien ORIGINALMENTE le pertenecía el ninja de rojo.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

¿Qué?

Leo inmediatamente se sonrojo al tope y sentándose rápidamente al borde de la cama, cubrió su boca, no podía creer lo que dijo o pensó o lo que sea, igual vino de él…. ¿Qué Raphael le pertenecía? ¿O que él le pertenecía a Raphael? La verdad no sabía que quiso decir con eso, pero fue tan humillante, se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza no podía creer que es lo que le estaba pasando, parecía una de esas novias celosas que aparecían en la telenovela que Splinter tanto viva.

Destapo sus rostro y aun con el sonrojo reinando su cara miro hacia pequeña mesa que sostenía su lámpara, junto a ella reposaba aquel maltratado antifaz rojo, aquel que su portado le presto para envolver su codo de la herida de anoche, su corazón dio un gran palpite, si fuera alguien más seguramente diría que se había enamorado de su impetuoso hermano, sonrió tímidamente con eso último.

- Ay no… - y ese tierno rostro rápidamente se transformó en uno de pánico.

_Te lo dije. _

-N-No…No….N-N-No…. ¡Lo decía de broma, no puedes esperar a que me crea eso! – Le exclamo a…. quien sabe que, en una forma de negarse todo lo que estaba pensado - Raphael y yo ¿juntos? ¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena? ¡Es sin duda el chiste del año! …he, he, he - …alguien que por favor le dé un premio a ese muchacho por la risa más falsa jamás escuchada. No podía o más bien no quería creerlo ¿Cómo podría ser posible? ¿¡Porque de él!? No tenía sentido…. Y al mismo tiempo respondía tantas dudas, No, no, no ¡NO! ¡Simplemente NO!, enamorado, enamorado hasta la medula de su hermano… ¡RA-PHA-EL! ¡Lo negaba! Tan solo imaginarse junto a él en algo así…. Lo incomodaba, le ponía nervioso… jamás se cuestionó como sería su hermano en ese asunto…. ¿sería lindo? O ¿seguiría siendo el mismo bastardo?

Se mordió el labio.

¿Llegarían a pasar la intimidad?

Su corazón latía.

¿Qué hay de las caricias? ¿Sería brusco o lo haría sentir agradable?

Se sonrojo.

¿Qué hay de…..los besos?

Su respiración fallaba.

¿A qué sabrían exactamente esos labios?

Comenzó a temblar.

¿Sentiría de nuevo esos fuertes músculos sobre si, como aquella noche?

Cerró los ojos.

Talvez no sea imposible.

***¡POM!* **

-¡EKKKKKK! – Chillo del susto causado por ese enorme estruendo ¿Qué diablos fue eso? sea lo que sea logro hacerlo rechinar como un ratón, con el corazón en mano y sosteniéndose de forma ridícula de su sabana logro tranquilizarse un poco solo para escuchar otros pequeños golpes, era como si alguien martillara la pared, su curiosidad no pudo con ello, tenía que averiguar de dónde provenía ese ruido y eso hizo. Salió de su habitación e inmediatamente los golpeteos aumentaron de tono, no estaban realmente lejos debía venir de alguna otra alcoba de sus hermanos, su primera opción fue Donnie ¡Por supuesto! ….. Pero no, era más a la derecha, literalmente su derecha.

-¿Raph? – pregunto realmente confundido, uno porque efectivamente el ruido provenía de ahí y segundo su hermano ni siquiera podía subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación….. Si no era con ayuda claro, se cuestionó pero al fin y al acabo fue a investigar, llego al cuarto del oji-verde, por un momento el golpeteo se detuvo y antes de cometer una atrocidad decidió apegar el oído en la puerta esperando escuchar alguna voz conocida, para su suerte no tardo demasiado

-No se ve tan mal…. – Leonardo dio un respingo de la sorpresa, había presenciado la voz del jugador de hockey ¿Desde qué horas había llegado? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sin importarle el acto de mala educación igual abrió la puerta topándose con un Casey Jones de espaldas, encima de una banca, por primera vez sin su sudadera negra sin mangas, dejando al descubierto la playera blanca de cuello rojo que escondía debajo de ella, martillo en mano, un par de grandes cajas arrinconadas con un enorme y largo baúl, la cama de su hermano donde estaba el closet, el closet donde estaba la cama y lo que parecía ser una sábana con cuerdas tirada en el espacio donde estaba el mueble.

-Casey ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo? – La voz repentina del azul hizo que Jones soltara el martillo del susto que le había dado y sostenerse el pecho del pequeño mini infarto, el castaño giro la vista hasta la tortuga que miraba con cierto enojo y sorpresa. - Lo siento - se disculpó, era consciente de sus actos, al menos tubo una pequeña venganza.

-Viejo, casi me sacas el alma… - Dijo un poco más tranquilo a lo se bajaba de la banca para tomar la sabana del suelo, Leo rio y cerró la puerta para acercarse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Le devuelvo un favor al cabeza dura – Respondió finalmente la pregunta a lo que volvía subirse a la banca sosteniendo las cuerdas de aquella cosa….. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a….

-¿Rapha? - Casey solo chasqueo los y le "disparo" con una mano a Leo a lo que guiñaba un ojo, forma de decir "¡Al blanco!" Este solo miro algo confundido a todas partes.

- Ya que estas aquí ¿me ayudas con el otro extremo? – Leonardo miro al otro lado de la pared fijándose que había otro par de clavos en ella, dio un suspiro y tomo el otro extremo de las cuerdas, subiéndose en la mesa que Raph poseía pero jamás utilizaba, razón por la cual estaba tan lejos.

-¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo? – pregunto intentando sacar un tema de conversación mientras amarraba las cuerdas a los clavos.

-Algo así, tuve que pedirle a April que distrajera a Raph mientras hacia el trabajo, tuviste que vernos, somos unos actores de primera - Rio ante eso haciendo lo mismo que el otro, Leo pareció sorprenderse ante el comentario ¿todo fue un plan? ¿Entonces April estaba actuando? No, eso no fue no una actuación, Chuteo molesto al recordar la escena y amarro fuertemente el nudo, debería de haber una forma de que Raphael empezara a fijarse en otra cosa ¿pero cómo?

-¡Listo! – Exclamo Casey anunciando que él también había terminado de ajustar el nudo, Leo volteo contemplando que todo este tiempo se trataba de una amplia hamaca (Leo, plz) – Espero que se acostumbre, es lo que tendrá como cama temporal – Comento a lo que volvía a bajarse de la banca contemplando orgulloso su trabajo, el reptil se paró a su lado, no tenía nada que decir al respecto, solo que era un lindo gesto por parte del castaño.

-¿Estás seguro de que no se enojara? – Finalmente pregunto de una forma casi inocente, estaba algo intranquilo con todo el tema de Raphael y eso.

-Nahhhhhhhhhhh…. Mientras no le haya hecho nada a las cosas importantes, además no moví casi nada – Respondió con toda la seguridad del mundo como si conocer al de rojo de su palma se tratara…..¡ESO ES! El foco de Leonardo pareció encenderse y estaba sumamente feliz de la alocada idea en su cabeza, no había nadie más que conociera a la perfección a Raphael que el mismísimo Casey, era su mejor amigo después de todo ¿no? Sabía que tendría que haber cosas que esos dos se compartieran y que no se lo digieran a nadie más, si conseguía esa información podría llegar a Raphael, sonaba estúpido pero necesitaba respuestas y respuestas rápidas, no dudaría toda su vida torturándose consigo mismo.

-Casey, necesito un favor.

-¿hm?


End file.
